Destinados
by dyamielf
Summary: El príncipe Edward joven acostumbrado a tener lo q kiere, es libertino, prepotente y caprichoso. Una tarde su mundo perfecto cambia drásticamente. Isabella es medico pero guarda un pasado que la atorment en vacaciones su mundo y el de sus hermanos cambia.
1. Asi soy yo

Cap. 1 Así soy yo!

(EPOV)

Otro día mal, no me puedo casi ni levantar de la resaca de anoche, motivo por el cual mi mente no me deja en paz y me hace pensar en cosas que intento olvidar o solo pasar por alto… tener que ser Príncipe de Inglaterra próximo a ocupar el trono cuando mi padre lo crea conveniente ya que Jasper ni de broma quiere serlo, mi hermano es genial si, pero Jasper es silencioso, carismático, observador, amoroso e influyente oh y comparto demasiadas cosas con el y una es el gusto por las mujeres las amamos demasiados por así decirlo somos unos catadores de mujeres así nos llaman los pocos amigos, pero si algo no quiere es ocupar el trono, dice que no nació para eso y mi padre lo cree igual. También tengo una hermana que mas hermosa imposible Rosalie toda una princesa, le hace honor a su nombre, ella no tiene amigas, confidentes pues no confía ni en su propia sombra, a veces estamos preocupados por ella pues no es normal que una joven siempre este sola, tuvo un solo novio por así llamarlo y lo mando al hospital cuando quiso pasarse con ella, gracias a dios tiene su buena defensa, princesa si pero vive obsesionada con los autos ellos son su pasión. Por otro lado mi padre el Rey Carlisle I es una persona generosa, llena de bondad y autoridad eso no se lo quita nadie, desborda amor por donde quiera, nos ama con locura, sus únicos problema somos Jasper y yo quiere casarnos a como de lugar pues ambos casi pasamos los 23 y quiere que sentemos cabeza cosa que ni de broma haremos, aunque tengo la certeza que algo nos oculta tras tanta presión. Oh mi madre la única e inigualable Esme, la adoro con mi vida, su corazón parece llevarlo en la cara, ama como algo casi imposible es su don por así llamarlo, dedicada a su hogar y familia y aunque a veces se queja de Jasper o de mi nos deja por nuestro camino pues dice que pronto llegara quien nos haga sentar cabeza… Sentí como se abrió la puerta de mi recamara sacándome del largo pensamiento de mi posición que tanto me cuesta desterrar de mi cabeza me fije y vi que era Jasper…

-Hola Jazz, para donde hoy? –pregunte a mi amado hermano.

-Hey, Eddie. No se la verdad no tengo ganas de salir y aparte padre nos cito a una reunión sin hora programada, ya sabes. –dijo jazz con una mueca.

-Bueno pues quedara esperar hasta que termine, quiero pasarla bien hoy. –sonreí malignamente y aunque la cabeza me fuera a estallar no me quedaría en casa.

Nada mejor que los príncipes de Inglaterra en una discoteca y todas las chicas batallando por quien dormiría hoy contigo, es fabulosa esta vida. Tengo que disfrutar ya pronto tendré que dejar mi vida libre para ser el próximo Rey un fastidio total, pero nadie me dice que deje mi vida de soltería. Y tampoco esta en mis planes ni en los de Jazz, pues las mujeres todas o casi todas son unas interesadas, locas por que busquemos bajo sus faldas y no recriminamos en ellos siempre que sea interesante, Jazz es un poco reacio y no siempre tiene ganas de jugar por así decirlo pero siempre me acompaña.

-Bien Ed, me voy a cambiar y baja el almuerzo ya esta, te vine a informar de pasada de la reunión, parece ser importante. –dijo y se marcho y se marcho pero pude ver que estaba preocupado.

Me pare de un salto, me di una ducha rápida y me puso un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga verde doblada hasta los codos y salí hacia el gran comedor donde dada la suerte ya estaban todos sentados esperando por mi. Me dirigieron miradas de enojo y Rose como de costumbre gruño.

-Quien lo diría hermanita, una princesa gruñendo. –le dije riendo y ganando una reprimenda de mi padre.

-Edward, basta. Apúrense a comer tenemos que charlar.-mi padre hablo utilizando un tono jamás utilizado y me paralizo hasta la sangre solo pude asentir.

Ahora si estaba totalmente seguro que algo no andaba bien, mi madre se veía opaca y mi padre preocupado y enojado a la vez, algo un tanto inusual en ellos. Comimos en un silencio incomodo, nadie hablo mas que "por favor pásame, la ensalada" y esa fue Rose. La tensión se sentía en el aire y ya me estaba hartando, no me gustaba que se andarán con rodeos si se trataba de nuestra conducta así que aclare mi garganta ganando la atención de todos.

-Bueno, padre. Que es tan importante para decirnos, la salida de ayer nos dio de ganancia el sermón nuevamente? –pregunte tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Edward, hablare con ustedes pero no ahora, así que terminen y vamos al despacho. –dijo mi padre levantándose y saliendo del comedor seguido de nuestra madre.

-Esto no me suena nada bien, algo importante hicieron ustedes porque nuestros padres nunca son así. –señalo Rose.

-No hicimos nada nuevo ayer hermana, por lo menos no que yo recuerde. En fin ya saben es lo mismo de siempre. –dije no tan seguro de mis palabras.

Jasper no abrió la boca y todos avanzamos a comer en silencio, una vez terminamos nos dirigimos al despacho de mi padre, tocamos la puerta y entramos ellos estaban mirando por el gran ventanal y mi madre apoyaba a mi padre, se me contrajo el corazón y sentí que Rose emitió un sonido de asombro igual Jazz. Se percataron de nuestra presencia y se voltearon mi padre tomo su lugar en su gran butaca con las iniciales de la familia y mi madre tomo su lugar al lado derecho. Nos miraron y nos dieron una sonrisa.

-Hijos, disculpen se que no están acostumbrados a este trato de parte de nosotros pero es importante hablar con ustedes, por favor tomen asientos. –dijo mi madre.

Inmediatamente nos sentamos mi padre paso su mirada por todos nosotros analizándonos detenidamente.

-Rosalie, eres demasiado hermosa saliste a tu madre y tu abuela, pero se que no estas preparada y tampoco deseas ser Reina aparte el congreso obliga que sea un hombre en primer lugar. Tranquila amor no te pediré es. –menciono mi padre brindándole una sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

Sentí como Rosalie se tranquilizaba soltando un sonoro suspiro. Y solo asintió y sonrió de regreso a nuestro padre. Quien se dirigía a Jasper ahora mirándolo con algo de reprobación pero también cariño.

-Hijo, mi Jasper… eres mi primogénito y admito que no naciste para tomar el mando de Inglaterra, como muchas veces me lo haz dicho yo lo he comprobado con mi propia presencia. Eres un gran hombre, honorable, cuidadoso y lleno de bondad y amor. Pero como tu mismo haz señalado para esto se necesita mucho más y una de ellas es la fuerza y control, y a ti no te gusta tomar controles y mucho menos tomar decisiones por otros. Por lo tanto te digo que puedes estar tranquilo no será el que ocupe el trono cuando yo así lo crea conveniente.

Yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel por las palabras de mi padre, ya me imaginaba lo que quería decir que yo lo haría, y no quiero hacerlo. No es que no me guste claro que si pero no quiero renunciar a mi libertad, a mi soltería, a mis amantes, a mis noches locas. No quiero eso!. Mi padre me miro fijamente a mi y bajo la mirada algo que totalmente me confundió y me dolió en el alma.

-Edward, tu sabes muy bien al igual que todos que eres el indicado para ocuparte del trono por generación hemos gobernado Inglaterra, y tenia mis ilusiones en que tu te hicieras cargo, pero hijo… se que no lo quieres y no por falta de amor o motivos si no por no renunciar a tu total libertad. No te obligare a que tomes esta responsabilidad ya que al hacerlo tendrás que dejar de pensar solo en ti y pensar en toda la nación. Por eso no te lo pediré. No te sientas mal puedo verlo en tus ojos. Fuiste sincero con nosotros cuando hablamos sobre este tema. Y te entendemos nunca te dejaremos de amar solo por hacer lo que quieres.

Estaba estático, no podía creer que mi padre me dijo esas palabras, me relevo de toda responsabilidad, pero se que algo oculta su mirada es triste y negra.

-Gracias padre, es muy importante para mi sus palabras. Pero se que hay algo mas tras sus palabras hacia nosotros. Podría sincerarse por completo? –pedi.

-Claro hijo, siempre sabes cuando segundas intención digno de un rey. Pero tienes razón, la reunión no es solo por esto. En 2 meses y medio será el gran baile de Inglaterra… en ese baile… tendremos que renunciar oficialmente a la corona y nuestro rango para pasarlo a los Denali, y aunque no quieren hacerlo saben que no hay alternativa. Eso es todo familia. Pueden retirarse. –dijo mi padre con la mirada perdida.

-Pero padre… como puede decir eso? No puede renunciar a los 300 años de corona usted aun esta bien para seguir con su corona, no puede renunciar. Tiene que haber una alternativa. –dije en grito

-Cálmate, hijo… no hay otra alternativa. Solo que tu como único con todo lo necesario te cases y sigas como príncipe hasta que así lo decida yo, pero como no te obligare a semejante barbaridad no tenemos alternativa que renunciar al trono. Tranquilos tendría que pasar en algún momento. –sonrió nuestro padre pero sin brillo en su mirada.

-Por favor, vallan a la biblioteca hay una conferencia y es necesaria su presencia la de todos. Por favor aun seguimos en el trono y hay cumplir con los deberes. –dijo nuestra madre.

Todos nos miramos, asentimos y salimos del despacho de nuestro padre. Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a ponernos algo más presentable para salir sin decir una palabra. Cuando salí ya me estaban esperando fuera de mi cuarto con la vista perdida.

-Hermanos, tranquilos encontraremos una manera. No podemos dejar que padre pierda tantos años de generación. –dijo Jazz

-Jasper, enserio estas diciendo eso? Que piensas hacer matar a todos los delegados al trono de faltar nosotros? O que, no tenemos escapatoria, dentro de casi tres meses dejaremos la realeza, bien seguiremos siendo libres. –dije tratando de animar el ambiente lo que me lleve fue una puñetazo de rosalie y otro de jazz.

Nos encaminamos al estacionamiento del castillo y nos esperaba Ben en el coche menos llamativo, pero mi cabeza estaba en la mirada de mi padre, aunque por una parte me alegraba ser libre completamente sin la presión de príncipe o rey. La mirada de mi padre me rompía el corazón aunque no pudiera hacer nada. Ya estábamos de camino a la dichosa biblioteca y los periodistas estaban por todos lados…

(BPOV)

Al fin mi graduación, estaba tan ansiosa por terminar mi carrera, salir de ese infierno de universidad donde tanto he sufrido. Respirar aire fresco conocer un nuevo ambiente, mudarme lejos del dolor. Poder ejercer como medico en cualquier otro lado. Estaba mirando al cielo nublado donde solo pocos rayos de sol salían, cuando sentí unas enormes y salvajes manos me abrazaron con fuerza levantándome del suelo.

-Hermanita! Felicidades… ya eres la gran, única e inigualable Dra. Swan.! Me duele el pecho que podrá ser? Chécame! –dijo Emmett haciendo que todos a nuestro alrededor rieran y hasta yo.

-Gracias Em, pero lo que tienes es exceso de felicidad. Gracias por hacerme reír, lo necesitaba. Te amo hermano. –dije abrazándolo.

-Y a mi que me toca? Solo migajas, no es justo! –dijo mi duende hermanita Alice. Corrí donde ella y la abrace con fuerza.

-Claro que no enana, te amo con el alma, ustedes son lo más preciado en mi vida y mi familia. –dije y ella me beso la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, amargadita! –me dijo y salió corriendo.

Lo demás fueron solo abrazos, buenos deseos y demás. Cuando nos dirigíamos a casa mi madre no cabía de felicidad diciendo que ya su hija era una gran doctora. Y me inflaba de orgullo ver a mi madre tan feliz. Llegamos comimos, charlamos, brindamos con amistades y luego nos reunimos en la gran sala de la gran casa. Todos hicieron un círculo sentándose a mí alrededor. Me miraron y rieron.

-Hija, nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tus logros, el ser una estudiante mas que sobresaliente en tu área es un gran record que haz roto al ser la única mujer en tu universidad lograr semejante promedio pasando a los de años muchos años anteriores. Eres nuestro sol y sabemos que haz pasado por momentos difíciles, por eso hemos decidido junto con tus hermanos darles un regalo a todos. No te obligaremos si no quieres pero es un detalle de nosotros a ustedes en espacial a ti porque a estos ya se les regalo. –dijo mi padre y mi madre solo movía la cabeza a su lado sonriendo.

-Bien y cual es el regalo si se puede saber. –pregunte con algo de curiosidad aunque no quería nada solo dormir y dormir no podía hacer ese desaire a mis padres.

-Les hemos comprado… 3 boletos de avión para Inglaterra donde tanto haz querido ir, se irán mañana y vuelven dentro de 3 meses, son unas largas y merecidas vacaciones amor. No te emociona. –dijo mi madre brincando como Alice.

Oh dios, vacaciones, Inglaterra, hermanos, meses, no esto no puede ser. En cualquier otro momento tal vez pero no me siento bien, aunque ya ha pasado mas de un año desde lo de Jake no puedo superarlo aun es duro, y tener que viajar ahora no me hace ninguna gracias lo único que quiero es dormir hasta tarde y no ver a nadie, lo siento por ellos y su emoción pero no iré.

-Oh mama, es muy generoso de su parte, pero temo decirles que no puedo ir. Mis hermanos pueden ir si quieren. Pero yo no asistiré no me siento capaz de unas vacaciones. –dije arrepintiéndome al instante.

Mi madre se levanto llorando y corrió al comedor, mi padre me dedico una media sonrisa y salió detrás de ella. Mire a mis hermanos y lo que nunca tenían lagrimas en los ojos. Se levantaron y salieron detrás de ellos pero los detuve.

-Hey, que les pasa… dijeron que no me obligarían.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Bells, sabes que te amamos y odiamos el hecho que estés así por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, pero trata de pensar en los demás aunque sea esta vez y no me refiero a nosotros o tus amigos y profesores como lo haz hecho, me refiero a darle gusto a nuestra madre, ella hace todo esto para verte mejorar. Por que aunque ve que hablas, comer y tratas a los demás estas muerta por dentro hermana, y la estas llevando en el mismo camino a ella y seguimos nosotros. Tal vez piensas que no tengo cerebro y que solo hago bromas pues te digo que te equivocas, bastante observador soy. Lo siento si te molestan mis palabras pero alguien debe decírtelo. –dijo emmett dejandome parada en mi lugar como estatua y se marcho jalando a Alice quien lloraba descontroladamente.

Los invitados se marcharon y sola me quede en la sala, subí a mi habitación a pensar, y todos tenían razón, esta muerta por dentro por algo que no tiene alternativa, llevando con migo a mi familia. Si tengo que hacer este viaje para contentarlos y poder verlos feliz pues aunque que me cueste lo hare. Ya había pasado casi dos horas desde que estaba en mi habitación y sabía que todos estaban abajo. Salí de mi recamara, fui al baño a ponerme pijama y baje todos estaban de espalda a mi por lo que no me vieron. Me puse en frente de ellos y me tire en brazos de emmett acostándome quedando desde emmett hasta a mi madre estirada completamente, ellos me miraron sorprendido. Y me levante para sentarme al lado de mi padre quien me abrazo. Mi madre me miro y sonrió.


	2. El viaje y el cambio

Cap. 2 El viaje y el cambio!

(CAP. ANTERIOR 1)

Me puse en frente de ellos y me tire en brazos de emmett acostándome quedando desde emmett hasta a mi madre estirada completamente, ellos me miraron sorprendido. Y me levante para sentarme al lado de mi padre quien me abrazo. Mi madre me miro y sonrió.

-PRESENTE-

-Hija, lo lamento no fue mi intención lo de esta tarde perdóname. –dijo mi madre iba a seguir pero la silencie.

-Shh… no digas nada. Tienen razón todos y decide que… iremos al viaje a contagiarnos de ingleses y de la buena vida. Necesito un respiro después de tanto. Gracias a ustedes sigo viva y quiero vivir y que mejor que en Inglaterra. –dije sonriendo de verdad como hace mucho no lo hacia.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y Alice comenzó a bailar de un lado a otro jaloneo a Emmett y se puso a brincar de inmediato, mi madre se levanto y fue a mi lado para abrazarme. Así paso la noche estaba feliz por ver a mi familia contenta y eso me contagio. Luego cada cual fue a su recamara a preparar las maletas y sorpresivamente mi cama estaba repleta de bolsas y dos grandes maletas.

-Alice hizo unas compras, pues no tenías mucho tiempo entre la universidad y la práctica. Todas las prendas son hermosas corazón. –dijo mi madre pasando a mi lado para comenzar a abrir las mil bolsas que había por toda la cama y habitación.

-Wow, aquí hay ropa para un año, esta enana no mide. –dije riendo y mi madre se unió a mis risas.

Estaba sorprendentemente emocionada y pronto habíamos terminado, mi madre me dejo documentos, boletos y tarjetas nuevas sobre la mesa de noche y guarde todo en el bolso que llevaría, no faltaba mucho para las 12am y el vuelo salía a las 8:13am, así que me recosté quedando dormida enseguida. Un terremoto en mi cama me despertó y me encontré con Emmett y Alice ya vestidos y brincando como locos. Me levante y me dieron un beso cada uno "gracias hermana" Decían mientras salía. Me di un rápido baño y volví a mi cuarto envuelta en una toalla y Alice me esperaba con ropa sobre mi cama la mire con una ceja levantada y ella rio.

-Gracias por todaaaaa la ropa Ali.-dije y le di un beso en la frente.

-No hay de que hermanita. Con gusto sabes que adoro la moda. –dijo y se marcho para dejarme vestir.

Estuve lista súper rápido, me puse un lindo vestido azul marino ajustado a mi cintura, llegaba a la rodilla con unos tacones no muy altos negros y accesorios sencillos de igual color. Mi pelo lo deje suelto en ondas y puse mis gafas sobre mi cabeza echando un poco el pelo hacia atrás, no tenia gran maquillaje pues me gustaba estar lo mas natural posible solo use rímel en las pestañas y un poco de brillo y listo. Me di una última mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo y la verdad estaba muy linda. Salí y todos me esperaban en la puerta para irnos al aeropuerto. Cuando subimos al auto íbamos hablando de todo lo que podría haber y sobre ir al castillo y a una biblioteca cuando llegáramos pues la que le vendió los boletos le dio un programa con lo que habría en la ciudad, me gustaba la idea de la biblioteca pues soy gran fanática de los libros. Hablaron del rey y los príncipes una variedad de temas durante el camino. Cuando aparcamos mi madre nos despidió con lagrimas, besos y abrazos y diciéndonos que disfrutáramos en grande. Hicimos la entrada y todos nos volteaban a ver pues si teníamos dinero gracias mi padre que era Dr. Y mi madre es la dueña de una compañía de seguros por herencia. Pero estábamos vestidos genial, ni elegantes ni normales íbamos a tono con nuestro destino. Checamos el equipaje y boletos y nos dirigimos a las puertas del avión que ya comenzaban a llamar los pasajeros. Estuvimos dentro a eso de las 8am en nuestros asientos gigantes gracias a primera clase y cerré los ojos automáticamente.

-Inglaterra-

Sentí que jaloneaban mi brazo y me obligue a abrir los ojos era emmett riendo como tonto…

-Llegamos Dra. Swan! Bienvenida a Inglaterra. –dijo en tono burlón y serio a la vez.

-Gracias Abogado Swan y donde esta la Srta. Moda enana. –dije riendo, últimamente mi humor va mejorando me dije a mi misma.

-Hey, te escuche… no soy Srta. Moda enana, soy una Modista y decoradora que es distinto y a pesar de mi corta edad sabes que soy bien reconocida. –dijo mi querida alice con su ego por las nubes.

Y era verdad a pesar de nuestra corta edad y que somos trillizos somos muy inteligentes, Emmett se graduó de abogacía hace un año y le va super bien en su campo, a su corta carrera ya ha ganado 8 casos de corrupción y Alice hace dos es una gran modista y decoradora y ha hecho excelentes trabajos tanto dentro de Forks y Seattle como fuera. Yo me tarde por mi especialización pero nos apuramos en terminar pronto pues con apenas 16 ya estábamos en la universidad por ser sobresalientes en todas las materias una gran alegría a nuestros padres. Tan en mis pensamientos estaba que no percate que ya estábamos donde se recogen las maletas y suerte al cielo que emmett estaba pendiente por yo no tenia la mente hay hasta que me dio con la de Alice. En media hora ya estábamos fuera esperando un taxi, pero un cartelón con nuestro apellido Swan nos llamo la atención fuimos hasta allá y emmett presento su Id.

-Hola, Bienvenidos a Inglaterra. Soy Embry y seré su chofer durante su estancia.-dijo el joven.

-Muchas gracias, Embry… Yo soy Isabella pero dígame Bella, ella es mi hermana Alice, y el es Emmett nuestro hermano también. Y antes que lo pregunte si somos trillizos. –dije dándole una sonrisa que el devolvió enseguida.

-Encantado, ahora si nos vamos a donde prefieren ir primero a la biblioteca o al castillo? –menciono ya que teníamos una especia de programa aquí.

-A la biblioteca, por favor. Se que mi hermana esta muerta de ver la cantidad de libros. –dijo emmett riendo y el chico se unió a sus risas.

-Estupendo, síganme a su vehículo. Escuche que hoy estará la realeza en el lugar ya que hay una actividad o algo así. –dijo Embry abriéndonos la puerta de una gran camioneta negra una Lincoln Navigator.

-Estupendo veremos ancianos. –dijo Alice con una mueca.

El chico se rio y subimos rápido a la camioneta, el chico no dijo nada mas y se encamino a su lugar. El viaje fue agradable dentro de la camioneta había comida lo cual mi estomago agradeció estábamos todos hambrientos, ya eran casi las 3pm y el chofer dijo que estábamos cerca de la gran biblioteca.

-Llegamos, hasta aquí puedo llevar el vehículo. Disculpen pero cuando está la realeza no permiten que se acerquen mucho otros vehículos. –dijo un tanto apenado.

-No se preocupe embry, caminaremos. Total vinimos de turismo. No es así hermanos. –dije y ellos asintieron dando un efusivo gracias.

Alice se estaba arreglando un poco estaba nerviosa, ella sus sueños diciendo que encontraría al amor de su vida y mucha cosa de esa y que nos enamoraríamos y todo. Ja! Claro como su fuse posible. Me acomode el vestido y un poco el pelo por costumbre me pase brillo en los labios y nos abrieron la puerta Emmett bajo primero dándole la mano a Alice y luego a mi. Nos despedimos de Embry y le dijimos que le llamaríamos luego. Era un gran chico se le notaba la humildad por encima. Nos encaminamos y Emmett tomo posición en medio de nosotras y pasamos nuestras manos por sus brazos, caminamos y estaba la gente que parecían hormigas de tanta que había pero no toda entraba a la gran biblioteca. Nos encaminamos a la entrada y nos recibió un hombre alto, fuerte, trigueño cuya presencia intimidaba.

-Lo siento chicos. Pero hoy solo es para personas que tengan pase. –dijo el hombre.

-Oh lo tenemos, lo siento no recordé que tenia que darlo. Aquí lo tiene, disculpe nuestra ignorancia recién llegamos. –dije sonriendo y este se ablando un poco.

-Sr, y Srtas. Swan por favor pasen y disculpen mi humor hoy no ha sido fácil, mi hermano es su chofer espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto soy Sam. –dijo el hombre sonriendo ahora.

-No se preocupe Sam, entendemos perfectamente. Soy Alice, Bella y Emmett. Un gusto y su hermano es un encanto muy amable. –dijo Alice señalando.

-Mi hermana dice la verdad, es muy cortes su hermano. Gracias por la cortesía de su parte, ahora si nos permite tengo una adicta a libros. –dijo Emmett riendo y todo se unieron a el hasta yo, dándole en el brazo.

-Gracias hermanito. –dije sonriendo.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente, espero sea de su agrado. Ya pronto llegaran los príncipes. –dijo y nos adentramos dentro.

La biblioteca era un sueño, gigante, con enchapes en oro y plata, libro por doquier. Hermosa es algo imposible de calificar ante tanta belleza, mi amor si son los libros con ellos me instruyo y puedo observar al mundo de mejor manera, por eso los adoro son mi vitamina por así decirlo.

-Wow, esto es increíble. No puedo creerlo. –dije riendo.

-La verdad que si hermanita, estoy tan asombrada como tu. Es bellísimo esto aquí.-dijo Alice.

-Estoy contigo enana. Ahora fue Emmett quien también estaba embobado y nos dirigía al área de leyes.

El estaba absorto con tanto libro de su agrado, y Alice y yo no parábamos de mirar todo a nuestro alrededor todo era como un cuento. Una persona nos saco de nuestro ensueño al tocarnos y hacernos brincar.

-Disculpen Srtas. Pero si quieren pueden pasar al área de conferencia donde se harán nuevos anuncio de esta biblioteca, al parecer le ha gustado. Por eso me atrevo a pronosticar que le fascinara lo nuevo que habrá. –dijo este joven.

-Oh, Gracias. Claro vamos enseguida. Emmett, Alice vamos a la conferencia luego volvemos aquí. –dije llamando su atención y ambos asintieron.

(EPOV)

Después de correr casi media hora de un lado a otro huyendo a los periodistas, por fin logramos entrar con la ayuda de nuestro chofer y guardaespaldas Ben, estábamos de camino para la sala de conferencia y todos nos paraban para fotos y demás. Aunque admito que la biblioteca es mi rincón favorito cuando quiero olvidar por un vez quien soy, hoy no es el mejor día para estar aquí razón por la cual no me soporto ni yo mismo y mis hermanos parecen estar del mismo humor, ya casi estábamos llegando a nuestro lugares designados para comenzar la charla de todo lo que habrá en la biblioteca y gracias a dios no había muchas personas en su mayoría eran mayores o chicas babeando por los príncipes, "esto es una asco" dije demasiado bajo para que otros escucharan, solo lo hicieron mis hermanos y rieron por lo bajo. Gracias a los cielos Rosalie fue la que se encargo de todo el discurso y el protocolo que teníamos que hacer, también mostro lo nuevo en plantillas y de verdad todos se veían emocionados, siguieron entrando personas pero no me moleste en mirar, solo contemple a mi hermana y a Jasper cuando era necesario. Ya después de 1hr y media de charla y demostración nos comenzamos a despedir e hice lo propio, salimos casi corriendo por que todos se nos lanzaban encima pero de mala suerte Rose hablo y no para nada bueno…

-No podemos irnos, deje la capa y mi bolso por la prisa. Tengo que entrar no se preocupen esperen en el auto. Ben no te preocupes tanto se cuidarme, ya vuelvo hermanos. –dijo esta y salió a paso veloz.

Nos subimos al auto a esperar por nuestra hermosa hermana y así pasamos los minutos refunfuñando la tardanza…

(EPV) emmett

-Hermanas, estuvo entretenido cierto? No vimos gran cosa de la charla pero las secciones WOW están geniales, estaría día y noche aquí. –dije

-Si, es cierto Em, hasta tienen sección de historia sobre modas. Es fabuloso. –menciono Alice brincando.

-Aja. Esta genial. –esa fue la de mejor humor Bella.

-Chicas daré una vuelta, ya vuelvo si? –mencione y ellas asintieron.

Salí de donde estaban ellas, la verdad si que soy bromista me tomo muchas cosas en forma de broma pero en realidad, soy un hombre que piensa en todo y se toma las cosas en serio aunque con algo de humor, tampoco es que quiero llenarme de canas verdes o algo por el estilo. Amo a mi familia no se que haría sin ella, mis hermanas son mi vida y mis padres mi alma. Estoy tan orgulloso de tener una familia con tanto amor, aunque en un momento casi nos derrumbamos por el mal trago que paso mi querida Bella, gracias a un desgraciado que no vale la pena ni mencionar. En fin este viaje nos viene bien a todos luego de graduarnos nos dedicamos por completo a nuestro trabajo y a desempeñarnos como tales, y estar en esta ciudad tan hermosa nos da un respiro una nueva oportunidad, hasta ahora hemos conocido solo 2 personas pero parecen ser unas personas excelentes y se que tendré amigos de parranda aunque sea. Iba caminando por todas las secciones y llegue donde fue la charla había una variedad enorme de libros por donde quiera y me gustaba mucho mas cuando son de mi interés, no podía creer que tuvieran solo una sección de automóviles esto es grandioso, tan absorto estuve en mis pensamientos caminando de un lado a otro en el aula que cuando tropezaron conmigo caí redondo en el suelo raro en mi. Intente pararme enseguida pero me quede helado con semejante ángel frente a mí.

-Oh dispénseme, por favor iba con pri… -dijo la joven y se quedo callada de momento. Logre ponerme de pie y sonreírle cortésmente.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo no estaba en mis sentidos por completo. –dije

-Oh veo, que le gusta esta sección, es fabuloso encontrar personas con distintos gustos. Pero en serio se encuentra bien? –menciono ella con tono preocupado.

-Claro que estoy bien solo tropecé nada de otro mundo. Y en cuanto a los gustos si tengo gustos variados, soy abogado y amo los autos como me amo yo. –dije riendo.

-Por cierto… soy Emmett Swan. –mencione.

Ella me miro con detenimiento como batallando en algo hasta que sonrió.

-Fanático de autos… un placer soy Rosalie. Disculpe nuevamente pero tengo que irme. –dijo cogiendo un bolso y una capa y se fue como vino.

Me quede embobado mirando por donde vino semejante belleza no podía creer que tan hermosa mujer existiera, me dejo el corazón cabalgando como un loco y desorientado hasta los sesos. Me gire para ir donde mis hermanas para irnos ya al otro lugar ósea el castillo fastidio total. Pero iríamos en fin estábamos de turistas y eso hacen los turistas. Las encontré rápido y enseguida Bella se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba.

-Em, que tienes. Que paso? –dijo preocupada y como entre nosotros no hay secretos comencé.

-Hermanas, en mi recorrido he podido ver a la mujer más bella del universo. Se llama Rosalie y es rubia, alta, un cuerpo de muerte, ojos verde azulados, una boca tierna que invita a comer y una voz de ángel. Mi corazón no para de brincar de solo pensar en ellas parezco flotar, pero se fue casi corriendo parecía tener mucha prisa. -dije y ellas rieron por lo bajo.

-Emmett, ya veo por que la cara de bobo, pero sabes que tus hermanas son las mas bellas de la tierra entera. No nos compares, por me ofendo. –esa era Alice.

-No hagas caso a la enana, quien sabe y te vuelvas a encontrar estaremos viviendo aquí por un buen tiempo. Tranquilo! Y vamos que ya nos espera Embry para ir al castillo.-dijo Bella poniéndose de puntitas y dándome un beso.

-Gracias Bella. –dije sonriendo y sacando la lengua a Alice odia que la excluyan pero esta vez no dijo nada.

Sabia que estaba nerviosa ella con sus sueños locos, un día se levanto diciendo que encontraría su amor en un viaje, y ahora no hay quien la soporte esta todo el tiempo nerviosa mirando para todos lados, en fin nos tiene locos. Cuando llegamos a la camioneta nos esperaba Embry y Sam estaba a su lado nos vio y sonrió amablemente.

-Hola chicos, como van? –dije dándole a cada uno en el hombro.

-Muy bien Sr. Swan y ustedes disfrutaron? –pregunto Embry sonriendo.

-Por favor dime Emmett no soy viejo y si disfrutamos muchos una de nuestras pasiones es la lectura así que nos encanta esto. Aunque no pudimos ver la charla mucho tiempo. –mencione

-Bueno lo importante es que disfrutaron como pocos lo hacen, ahora tienen el paseo por el castillo hoy esta toda la familia real allí. Tal vez se topen con alguno y puedan tomarse fotos. –hablo esta vez Sam.

-Eso seria fantástico. Vamos chicos. –dijo jalándonos Alice.

(BPOV)

Ya íbamos de camino a nuestra ultimo destino para luego tirarme en la enorme cama que espero tener y dormir como una bebe, estoy muerta del cansancio y fingir una sonrisa a cada rato aunque últimamente me salen mas naturales igual no me siento bien. Emmett iba en una nube y Alice… mordiendo sus uñas? No puede ser esta chica se esta volviendo loca. Trate de no pensar en nada, desconectar mi mente por completo de todo y todos pero dios esto es deprimente la camioneta apenas y se movía.

-Embry? –dije

-Digame, Srta. Bella? –dijo el y tuve que sonreír.

-Falta mucho para llegar, esto es agobiante.

-Bueno, faltan algunos 15mnts, es que ahora salen los estudiantes de excursión y entrar solo los… por permiso especial por así decirlo. –me dijo y me sonrió.

-Bueno gracias, y porque tanto protocolo? –pregunte curiosa porque la verdad tanto par entrar al castillo me tiene aburrida.

-Lo que pasa es que durante las excursiones de escuelas, universidades o algo parecido, la familia real no esta presente. Pero para eventos como el de ahora que son personas mayores y no hay juventud que se lance a los pies o brazos de los príncipes pues si salen pero nadie se les acerca a menos que ellos quieran. Informo Embry y todos estábamos escuchando todo.

-Wow. Así que son jóvenes los príncipes? –dijo emmett

-Si, son 3 dos hombres y 1 mujer. Tienen algunos 22 o algo parecido la verdad hace poco vivo aquí y no se decir con exactitud pero lo único que se porque lo he visto yo mismo, es que los hombres son unos libertinos y la chica dicen que es lesbiana. –dijo este bajando la voz y todos empezamos a reír por su modo de hablarnos.

-Genial… libertinos y lesbiana. Ja! –dijo Alice

-Hemos llegado jóvenes. Tengan su pase a mano e ID, son importantes. –nos dijo Embry abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa dirigida a mi la cual devolví.

-Gracias, estarás aquí o llamamos para que vengas? –pregunte mirando fijamente.

-Joven Bella, bueno… yo esperare por aquí iré a comprar unas cosas pero espero aquí por si salen antes de la hora puesta. –dijo nervioso lo que me hizo reír.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Todos me miraron como si estuviese loca pues yo no acostumbro a reír por cualquier cosa, es mas es demasiado difícil sacarme una sonrisa de hace poco mas de 1 año para acá, en fin negué con la cabeza nos dirigimos a la entrada, nos dejaron entrar rápidamente y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el primer gran salón donde estaban al parecer era la encargada del tour. Comenzó una vez estuvieron todos al parecer, y era hermoso, grande, lleno de lujos, pero con un toque hogareño lo cual me llamo la atención. Estuvo enseñando todos los cuarto que se podía, salones, comedor, cocina, jardín, biblioteca, y luego de casi una hora nos dirigimos a un salón que parecía una gran sala real que nos saco suspiros a todos, pero no estábamos solos habían unas personas allí paradas muy bien vestidas, un hombre alto rubio con algunas canas, con una gran sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, de buen cuerpo y con unos hermosos ojos azules. A su lado había una sra. de mediana estatura, cabello como la miel, su cara en forma de corazón, una sonrisa envidiable pero atormentada igual que la de su acompañante, delgada y muy hermosa. Imagino que era el Rey y la Reina y para mi sorpresa…

-Señores, les presento al Rey Carlisle I y la Reina Esme. –dijo la que nos dirigía.

Ellos solo asintieron y se giraron para marcharse, nos dejaron vagar solos unos minutos para poder observar pero sin tocar repetían como si fuéramos niños. Íbamos caminando cuando sentí a Emmett ahogar un grito y apretarme el brazo.

-Es… ella… ella es! La chica de la biblioteca, también esta en el tour. –dijo temblando mi hermano señalando una esquina mire la dirección, y me fije donde había una joven demasiado hermosa y bien vestida mirando nuestra dirección y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba ver mas todavía lo hermosa que es.

-Wow, Emmett, es bellísima. –dijo Alice que a estado el día es estado zombi.

-Demasiado diría yo. –mencione y Emmett nos jalaba a su lugar.

Cuando nos íbamos acercando ella abrió sus ojos con miedo mirado a todos lados, y nos hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos algo raro mas bien demasiado diría yo pero Emmett estaba como hechizado y nos seguía jalando. Nos dirigimos a un salón obscuro el cual rápido encendió la luz, nos miro como disculpándose, pero yo me adelante ya que nadie hablaba.

-No tienes que disculparte al contrario somos nosotros, pues como te darás cuenta nuestro hermano esta en un estado de shock o algo por el estilo desde que te vio y nos jalo para seguirte, disculpa nuestra molestia pero tenemos que volver con los guía debes hacer lo mismo para no perdernos de algo. –dije y ella rio por lo bajo como si hubiese echo una broma.

-Oh no si quieren vallan ustedes, solo me dio curiosidad encontrar nuevamente al Sr. Swan otra vez aquí. Oh disculpen mi despiste, soy Rosalie. –dijo la joven

-Si, lo sabemos nuestro hermano ya nos conto todo. Un gusto, yo soy Isabella pero dime Bella y ella es nuestra hermana Alice y si somos trillizos. Siempre se nos quedan mirando de esa manera. –dije riendo.

-Y a mi por favor mi bella dama solo dime Emmett, Em o como gustes. –dijo mi hermano saliendo de su viaje.

-Es un placer, conocerlos son los primeros con los que hablo en la ciudad. –dijo con amargura.

-Bueno parece que también estas de vacaciones, nosotros estaremos unos meses pues Bella acaba de graduarse y vinimos a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, tal vez nos topemos mas a menudo. –dijo Alice brincando y sonriendo.

-Seguro, bueno yo pensaba salir hoy a un club cerca de aquí si quieren les doy la dirección y aparecen allí. –dijo Rosalie emocionada.

-Claro que si. Dinos donde y allí estaremos. –ese fue el efusivo Emmett.

-tienen una pluma o algo donde apuntar? –nos dijo y yo saque un papel y una pluma de mi bolso. Ella lo tomo y comenzó a escribir la dirección y luego se lo paso a Emmett sonriéndole. Me daba gusto que al menos la atracción fuera mutua.

-Y estas sola por aquí de vacaciones? –pregunte ya que esta chica en poco tiempo me estaba cayendo súper bien.

-Bueno… no… estoy… con mis hermanos, si… con ellos son de la misma edad pues son gemelos pero no idénticos son totalmente opuestos, me entienden? Bueno no importa. Pero deben estar en la sala con los demás, será mejor que ya nos vallamos tengo que arreglarme y tomo mi tiempo. –dijo con algo de nervios y hablando demasiado.

-Claro, aunque te ves hermosa como quiera. –dijo mi hermano.

-Wow, chica sacarle esas palabras a mi hermano no es fácil. Que le hiciste ah?- dijo Alice riendo.

-Mmm… yo nada. –dijo sonrosada.

-No importa nos vemos luego Rosalie. –dije y salimos por la puerta.

-Es hermosa y única. –dijo Emmett mirándonos.

-Si emmett, parece especial, pero toma las cosas con calma si? –dije mirándolo fijamente y el asintió serio.

Seguimos caminando por donde vinimos y escuchamos gritos…

-Por favor ayúdenme, se muere… no respira. Por favor alguien que me ayude mi hermana esta fría. –decía un hombre el piso abrazando el cuerpo de una chica.

-Bella, ve tu eres medico. –dijo Alice y Emmett me empujo.

Fui corriendo donde ellos y me presente.

-Hola, soy Isabella y soy Dra. Por favor dígame con claridad que paso? –dije mirando al joven para infundirle valor.

-No… no se! Ella estaba riendo y dijo que algo apretaba… y siguió riendo y luego cayó al suelo. Por favor haga algo. Se lo ruego. –decía el hombre.

Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor mirando y el joven me pedía hacer algo pero no se movía.

-Sr. Necesito que se mueva a un lado para verificarla mejor. –le dije y el se movió.

La revise y estaba muy pálida, respiraba con dificultad algo raro y el dijo que algo apretaba, comencé a tocarle el cuello buscando algún indicio de coagulación o asfixiamiento pero nada, verifique sus ojos y BINGO! Moví su chaleco y desabotone con cuidado de no mostrar mucho al público su traje y tenia una faja que mataría a cualquiera. Presione un poco sobre su abdomen y di un poco de aire para que ella tosiera un poco. Cuando lo hice la tome por la espalda y la senté en el piso. La mire fijamente.

-Estarás bien, solo evita ponerte la faja eres delgada sin ella, haces mucho esfuerzo y tu diafragma a trabajado mas de lo habitual y quedaste sin aire. Pero después de eso estas bien. –dije sonriéndole y ella me la devolvió apenada.

-Gracias, muchas gracias! –decía el hermano ayudando a levantar del suelo.

-No hay de que. Ahora llévela y que repose un poco, que no se ponga nada apretado. –dije y fue con mis hermanos.

Ellos me miraban con ojos brillosos y con un orgullo casi palpable.

-Oh, Bella eso fue algo heroico y muy hermoso la salvaste de quedar sin aire completamente en su cerebro. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti. –decía Alice y emmett me abrazo.

-Srta. Eso fue grandioso no se que hubiera pasado si esa joven moría o le pasaba algo aquí, aunque al parecer no fue grave pero pudo haberlo sido. Gracias de parte de mi familia. –dijo el Sr. Que lo reconocí como el Rey quien estaba rodeado de 6 guaruras.

-Su majestad. No tiene que dar las gracias solo ayude a alguien que me necesita y lo hago con todo el gusto. –dije haciendo una reverencia.

El sonrió y se marcho sentía mil ojos sobre mi y hermanos, y nos apresuramos a salir del castillo odiaba que todos miraran como si nunca hubieran visto un medico. Salimos y estaba Embry de un lado a otro esperando, cuando nos acercamos lo hicimos sin hablar y el entendió.

-Jóvenes, a donde? –dijo el chofer

-Iremos lo mas rápido al hotel a cambiarnos y luego a un club que nos invitaron y estas invitado Embry también Sam. –dijo Emmett

-Yo no pienso ir al club, estoy cansada Em, por favor puedes irte de noche de chicos solamente si? –dije

-De acuerdo, pero Alice se va conmigo necesito que halla una chica para conversar con Rose. –dijo este y Alice rio.

-Claro que voy hermano. –sentencio Alice.

Rápido llegamos al hotel y yo en cuanto supe que Embry hizo el check-in y llevo las maletas no evite darle un beso en la mejilla, el se despidió para ir a vestirse y volver con su auto y Sam. En cuando estábamos en el cuarto me tire a la gran cama hermosa y ellos corrieron de lado a lado por buen rato hasta que Emmet se paro frente a mi ya vestido esperando mi juicio.

-Y que tal? –dijo nervioso.

-Emmett, estas guapísimo, sino fueras mi hermano andaría contigo. –dije riendo

-Enserio Bells? Dime? –dijo serio

-Ok, Emmett estas hermoso, de lujo mas guapo imposible tendrá mil chicas detrás y si Rosalie morirá cuando te vea estas demasiado guapo. –dije y el me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y sacudió mi pelo.

-Te amo hermana siempre sabes que decir. Alice! Avanza o me voy sin ti. –grito em lo ultimo.

Alice salió a paso veloz del baño y también se paro donde mi. Llevaba un pequeño traje color uva más arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones negros con accesorios largos llegando a su escote en forma de V y unas diminutas pantallas a juego. Su pelo estaba liso con las puntas con un poco de vuelta se había puesto extensiones antes de venir y se veía radiante hermosa. Su maquillaje era leve pero hacia énfasis en sus ojos y pómulos y sus labios llevaban un leve brillo color carne.

-Alice, pareces una princesa. Hermosa hermana. –dije y ella rio.

-Gracias Bells. Ahora si vamos Em. Dulces sueños –dijo y salieron de la habitación.

Una tranquilidad absoluta eso necesitaba, estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando me sobresalte por el ruido de mi estomago, recordando que no había comido y tenia hambre… tome el teléfono y llame a servicio a cuarto.

-Buenas Srta., Soy Isabella Swan de la 578, El restaurant aun esta abierto? –pregunte a la joven que contesto.

-Srta. Swan si esta abierto, desea ordenar algo?-dijo amable

-Si, quisiera que me subieran por favor… unos raviolis con zetas, de poste un biscocho de chocolate, para tomar una coca cola y una botella del mejor vino. –dije

-Enseguida hago su pedido algo mas? –dio dulcemente la chica

-No eso es todo, con quien hable? –pregunte

-Soy Angela. Pronto estarán tocando su puerta no tiene que pagar nada eso va a su cuenta directamente, ahora si no se le ofrece algo mas. –dijo ella

-no eso es todo, gracias.

Me tendí en la cama mirando el techo y no se cuanto tiempo paso sin pensar en nana pero me levante cuando sentí que tocaban a la puerta. Fui a abrir y era una chica quien traía la cena.

-Srta. Swan, soy Angela y traigo su cena. –dijo sonriéndome.

-Muchas gracias Angela.

-No hay de que, buen provecho srta. –dijo y se marcho.

Me senté en el pequeño comedor y rápido me termine la comida, me levante y me fui al balcón luego de servirme una copa de vino que estaba riquísimo. Contemple la hermosa vista, y me perdí en mis propio pensamientos, hasta donde he llegado y como pasa el tiempo. Cuando será que encuentre el verdadero amor.

(RPOV)

Me sentía sumamente atraída por este chico, algo que ni yo creía es como una fuerza mas fuerte que yo, y también sus gustos por los autos nunca encontré un hombre con ese gusto, aquí son cautos y no les gusta esas cosas por las que yo me desvivo, y aunque me pintan de lesbiana y mil cosas mas. Este chico nuevo me tiene trastornada y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, hoy en el castillo pensé que sabia quien era yo cuando me presento a sus hermana, pero me equivoque no saben nada y mejor así, no se como hare pero tengo que verlo y sus hermana se ve que son geniales y se ama. Por que no ser amigos? Eso no es nada malo.

-Rose, en que tanto piensas te pondrás vieja. –dijo el gracioso de Edward

-Estoy pensando en que… ir con ustedes hoy al club donde irán y no acepto negativas o hare que nuestros padres no los dejen salir a ustedes tampoco. Así que cuando nos vamos hermanitos? –dije sonriendo

Ellos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas hasta que Jasper hablo.

-Rosalie, tu no sales de aquí hace mucho porque quieres ir hoy? –pregunto Jazz

-Bueno, como ven me canse de estar aquí por lo tanto quiero salir y aparte tengo una cita. De la cual les tengo que hablar. –dije bajando la mirada

-Una cita? Bah, estas loca ahora si que no vas a ningún lado. –ese fue el protector libertino de mi hermano.

-Te voy a decir algo Edward, el hecho de que tú y Jasper sean unos depravados libertinos no quiere decir que todos lo son. Así que díganme si me ayudaran en lo que necesito o tengo que buscar otros recursos? –dije ya furiosa

-Dinos que necesitas Rosalie? –dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado y Edward después de observar hizo lo mismo a mi otro lado.

-Bueno… lo conocí hoy en la biblioteca cuando vire a buscar lo que se me olvido, tropecé con el y lo tumbe al suelo. Lo volví a ver en la ultima presentación de hoy en la noche su hermana fue la medico. La cosa es que el no sabe quien yo soy… y pues… no quiero que lo sepa, me caen bien el y sus hermanas algo raro en mi. Dije que tengo dos hermanos pero no quiero que sepan que somos de la realeza porque nos trataran distinto me entienden con respeto y esas cosas. Que dicen? –dije lo ultimo casi sin aire.

Ellos me miraban con la boca abierta y sin parpadear.

-Deja ver si entendí… Te hiciste amiga de ellos pero ocultaste tu identidad y quieres que hagamos lo mismo nosotros? Acaso estas loca sabes que salimos en todos los periódicos en algún momento te descubrirán!–dijo Edward lo ultimo gritando.

-Lo se, lo se… pero de mi no sale mucho en la prensa por lo que puedo estar bastante tiempo sin ser descubierta. Por favor nunca les pido nada. Me ayudaran? –dije haciendo un puchero.

-Mi amor, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, Edward pues no se, pero yo te ayudare en lo que quieras. –dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la frente.

-Que mucho me valorizan, claro que cuentas conmigo aunque sea una locura. Quiero conocer a los que hicieron cambiar a mi fría hermana. –dijo Edward guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias. A que horas nos vamos? – dije

-Dentro de 1hr. más o menos si no estas lista te quedas. –dijo Edward jalando a jazz.

Corrí a mi armario y saque un traje rojo sangre, unos tacones y accesorios a combinación, ya tenia mi cabellos listo, así que solo me metí a la ducha caliente para relajarme y salí unos minutos después. Me maquille ligero pero acentuando donde era necesario, me puse mi ropa y estuve lista cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Lista? Ya nos vamos! –dijo Jazz del otro lado.

-Entra, solo me falta el perfume y listo. –grite

Me dispuse a buscar mi perfume favorito y eche en las áreas adecuadas. Cuando me gire mis hermanos me miraban de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

-Que? –dije riendo

-A donde piensas que vas vestida así? –menciono Ed.

-Bueno pues veras hace mucho no salgo, tengo montones de ropa nueva, me gusto este vestido y fue el que me puse, porque hoy quiero bailar y pasarla bien, y no voy a permitir que tu señor hago lo que me de la gana me este diciendo como vestir a mi edad. Así que si no te importa la hora ya paso y estamos tarde. –dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo del cuarto seguida de ellos.

Los escuche refunfuñando pero no dijeron nada, pues bien sabia que si me lo propia mis padre le prohibirían salir, y no importa que sean mayor de edad o lo que sea, cuando ellos dicen "NO" es no. Y pues es mejor tenerlo contentos aunque sea en una parte. Estábamos ya de camino y las manos me sudaban como loca, se tenía que notar en mi cara…

-Nerviosa, hermanita? –dijo Jazz

-Algo, sabes que no tengo amigos y pues es la primera vez que hago esto. –dije medio sonriendo.

-Y buena forma has seleccionado para hacerlo. Fingiendo. –dijo Edward en todo acusatorio.

Gire mi cabeza y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a gran velocidad hasta que sentí que me abrazaron.

-Perdóname, soy algo flojo de lengua, pero entiende que si te encariñas con ellos, en algún momento sabrán que les mentiste y los perderás. Pero si es lo que quieres contaras conmigo y lo sabes, perdóname si? –dije Edward angustiado.

-Si, rose… ya perdónalo en realidad no quiere decir lo que dijo es solo que tendrá que velarte y no vera muchas mujeres en su regazo. Pero te amamos y te apoyaremos hasta el final. Si quieres puedo estar contigo toda la noche, hoy no tengo ganas de pasarla con mujeres superficiales. Que dices? –y ese fue mi Jazz

-No tengo que perdonarte, dices la verdad. Pero quiero ganarme el cariño y respeto por la persona que soy y no por la que me toco ser. Quiero que me quieran como cualquier amiga que conocen, no como princesa en donde todos fingen. –dije en el momento que la puerta la tocaban.

-De acuerdo, estamos contigo. –dijeron.

Ya habíamos llegado a la parte de atrás del club y nos abrieron las puertas. Mis hermanos me rodearon por completo de modo que yo iba en el medio de dos gigantes. Me daba risa su posición protectora, pero estaba loca por entrar y ver si estaban ellos o mejor dicho el. Entramos rápido ya que mis hermanos bien conocidos eran a mi voltearon a mirarme pero no lograran especificar si era yo. Ellos se detuvieron en la puerta para mirar el portero…

-Eric, te pedimos un favor importante avísale a todos que no nos traten como príncipes que nos llamen por nuestros nombres, no queremos un error. Serán todos bien recompensados. Entendiste? –pregunto Edward serio.

-Si, joven Edward. Entendido ahora mismo me pongo en eso. Algo mas? –pregunto el joven portero nervioso.

-No es todo. Adiós y Gracias. –hablo Jasper

Seguimos caminando y cuando entramos todos me comían con la mirada y debo admitir que me sentía bien aunque incomoda, mis hermanos tomaron cada unos un brazo y nos dirigíamos a una mesa cuando los vi. Estaba hermoso, su camisa de botones manga larga doblada elegante mente hasta el codo negra, unos pantalones blancos con zapatos y correa negro. Se veía hermoso. Y Alice wow. Una princesa. Cuando me vieron agitaron sus manos para que los viera pero yo los había visto me encamine jalando a mis hermanos donde ellos y cuando llegue Emmett tenia los ojos brillando de emoción la cual me contagio y no pude evitar darle un beso en su mejilla y otro a Alice. Mis hermanos se tensaron a mi lado pero los ignore me sentía viva, feliz desde hace mucho no lo estaba…

-Hola, hace mucho llegaron? –pregunte riendo

-No hace unos minutos, estamos entrados como quien dice. –dijo Alice bailando de un lado a otro pero se notaba nerviosa.

-Bueno, disculpen ellos son mis hermanos, Edward y Jasper. –dije señalando.

-Un gusto soy Emmett y ella es mi hermana Alice. –dijo dándole la mano a cada uno.

-Alice y Isabella, no vino? –pregunte curiosa la verdad me caía súper bien y se me hacia extraño.

-Bueno, primero que no te escuche diciéndole Isabella porque te corta viva, Ja! Dile solo Bella… lo que pasa es que ella no es de mucha fiesta y estaba cansada pues termino la especialización y todo y apenas a dormido en estos días. Por eso no presionamos para que viniera pero en otra ocasión. –dijo riendo y sentí mis hermanos tensarse y ella también se dio cuenta porque los miro curiosa.

-Oh, claro. Hizo un gran trabajo hoy en el castillo los señores estaban fascinados con ella. –dije y era verdad mis padres hablaron buen rato sobre ella.

-Con lo de cortarte viva solo es una expresión, no lo digo enserio mi hermana es la mujer mas noble y buena que pueda haber en la tierra, lo digo porque vi sus caras de susto cuando lo dije. Disculpen. Y si ella ama su trabajo se especializo en varios campos–dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

-No te preocupes Srta. Alice, no estamos muy acostumbrados a la forma de hablar pero sabemos que es solo una expresión. No tiene que pedir disculpa, es que no somos de tener amigos y pues es una sorpresa. Disculpe usted nuestra reacción. –dijo Jasper mirándolo con una sonrisa rara en su rostro.

-Me permiten un minuto con mis hermanos por favor. –pedí

-Claro, aquí estaremos. –dijo Emmett hablando después de un tiempo.

Nos alejamos un poco y jale a Jasper de un brazo…

-Te voy a decir algo Jasper Cullen, no te voy a permitir que juegues con ella, me escuchas y si para eso tengo que decirles desde ahora y perderme su amistad quien soy, lo hare no dejare que le hagas daño. Son unos libertinos y no jugaran con una buena muchacha, piensen bien los dos si le hacen algo a ella es como si estuvieran haciéndolo conmigo. Me entienden? –dije furiosa.

-Rose, yo no hice… nada. Tranquila.-dijo Jasper titubeando.

-No soy estúpida. Vámonos. –dije y los jale Edward estaba en su mundo algo raro.

-Y bien, por que no vamos a sentarnos ya que volvieron. –dijo Emmett

-Si, genial vamos. –dije tomándolo del brazo.

Mis hermanos me seguían de cerca y Alice estaba al otro lado de su hermano. Cuando nos sentamos Emmett corrió mi silla y luego la de Alice, nos sentamos en la gran mesa y llamaron una mesera para que trajera varia botella de NUVO. Cuando regreso la chica casi se come a Jasper pero el raramente no se dio cuenta ya que no dejaba de mirar a Alice y ella se veía incomoda. Y Edward mas serio no podía estar. Así que intervine.

-Y díganme cuanto tiempo piensan estar por aquí? –dije mirando a Emmett quien me veía con una sonrisa de niño.

-3 meses más o menos, todo depende de nuestra hermana Bella, pues nos dijeron 3 meses pero si ella quiere irse antes pues la seguiremos. –dijo Emmett lo ultimo con un susurro.

-Y porque piensas que quiere irse antes, no le gusta Inglaterra? –pregunto Jasper un poco intrigado, pero gracias a dios hablo.

-No, no es eso… este es un lugar mágico para mi hermana siempre quiso venir, pero… tiene complicaciones personales y esperamos que pueda despejar su mente. Solo eso. –dijo Alice contestando a m hermano. Oh dios esto esta mal dije para mi.

-Bien. Y que estudiaron ustedes mi hermana menciono que cada uno tiene profesiones y su otra hermana tiene varias especializaciones cierto? –dijo Jasper

-Si. Yo soy abogado fiscal, Alice es modista y decoradora licenciada, y Bella bueno esa chica es una caja de sorpresas. –dijo Emmett riendo orgullosamente.

-Y eso, cuales son sus especializaciones? –pregunto Edward curioso.

Todos lo miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas y yo tuve que salir a aclarar.

-Lo que pasa es que Edward, también estudio medicina y es especialista en cirugía pero no ejercer. –dije y todos asintieron.

-Oh, wow te llevarías bien con la cerebrito de mi hermana, bueno ella tiene varias con decirte que a los 16 todos estábamos en la universidad y ella estudiaba día y noche sin descanso para acelerar, no tenia vacaciones ni nada. Se especializo en cirugía, ortopedia, generalista, cardiología y una concentración menor en sicología. –dijo Emmett.

-Dios santo, bella no tuvo vida. –dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Pues, si la verdad y luego de… nada solo le gusta aprender. –dijo Alice

-Pero ya basta de nosotros, y ustedes cuando estarán por acá. –dijo Emmett.

-Nosotros… bueno es que si estamos de vacaciones pero somos de aquí mismo. –dije disfrazando un poco los nervios.

-Oh, pensé que no eran de aquí. Bien entonces nos estaremos viendo en estos meses. Creo? –dijo un poco inseguro Emmett.

-Pero claro que si nos estaremos viendo a menudo. En fin estamos de vacaciones no es así hermanos? –dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada pero no me quedo de otra que asentir, Edward estaba en su burbuja y de pronto se levanto para ir tras sus conquistas Jasper estaba animado hablando con Alice de distintas cosas y se veían contentos, Emmett era todo un amor, con cara de niño y un poco en su mente, pero a la vez serio y decidido, hablamos de autos y toda trivialidad de cosas, le fascino mi amor por los autos. Había pasado bastante tiempo hasta que se paro.

-Deseas acompañarme a bailar Rose? –dijo envolviendo mi nombre en una ola de amor y sonreí como tonta.

-Claro, osito. –dije riendo y el me miro con curiosidad.

-Disculpa mi apodo es que eres tan grande y fuerte que pareces un oso, mi oso. –dijo sonrosada

-No te preocupes, cualquier nombre que elijas será una caricia para mí. –dijo tomando mi mano deposito un beso y me llevo a bailar.

Fuimos a la pista y vi que Edward me miraba divertido, pero aun así no preste importancia. Había una canción suave "_When I look at You" de Miley Cyrus. _Una canción hermosa me pegue a su cuerpo mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la canción sentía su mano en mi espalda y su aliento rosando cerca de mi oído lo escuchaba tararear la canción algo que me sorprendió y lo mire…

-Sabes esa canción? –dije divertida pegándome para que me escuchara bien.

-Bueno, tengo 2 hermanas amor. –dijo y me quede sin aliento cuando me dijo amor.

Seguimos moviéndonos y cada vez cantaba un poco mas alto no afinado pero para mi es perfecto…

_Yea when I water sprouting apart_

_When there's no light to break up_

_The Darkness, that's_

_When I... I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I... __I look at you..._

Yo no aguante sus palabras y me seguí pegándome a el pero esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Veía un brillo que jamás vi y en la oscuridad podía verme reflejada en ellos como si fueran un cristal. El me miraba con devoción y cariño que en tan poco tiempo de conocernos supe que era real, el tomo mi barbilla y cerré los ojos.

-No cierres los ojos amor, no hare nada que tú no quieras. Pero tengo que decirte que este día es el mejor de mi vida, y que esta será siempre nuestra canción. Por es cierto lo que dice cuando todo esta obscuro y te miro a ti siento que todo toma luz propia. Y no puedo evitarlo pero ya siento que te quiero. Y si te causo terror lo entenderé, pero esta es la primera que me pasa esto y no se como manejarlo. –dijo y me pego mas a su cuerpo.

-No quiero que lo evites. –dije despegándome un poco para mirarlo fijamente. –por que yo siento lo mismo, pero tengo miedo de perderte en algún momento. Eres mi la luz que alumbro mi camino uno que hace mucho estaba desierto y olvidado, haz echo a mi corazón volver a latir desde que me tropecé contigo mi vida entera cambio. Y aunque suene tonto yo también siento que te quiero. –dije bajando la cabeza.

Me sorprendieron la verdad de mis palabras porque sentía un miedo desgarrador en mi interior pero no podía decirle la verdad no ahora, tal vez encuentre el momento adecuado pero no ahora, el tomo mi barbilla y se acerco a mi me miro pidiendo permiso y yo asentí. Sentí su aroma golpeando mi cara, mis piernas parecían gelatinas a su contacto, cerré mis ojos cuando sus labios rosaron levemente los míos y deje escapar un suspiro. Sus labios son tiernos, y delicados el beso hermoso primero suave pero yo necesitaba mas de el, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo mas como si fuera posible y lo bese ferozmente, el entendió y me lo devolvió rosando su lengua en mis labios para pedir acceso dentro de mi boca el cual accedí de inmediato. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza salvaje mientras nuestra canción llegaba a su final y nosotros nos quedábamos sin aire obligándonos a despegarnos y pegar nuestras frentes para seguir mirándonos en silencio por un rato.

-En tus ojos puedo perderme, siento que puedo ver tu alma. –dijo el.

-Puedo decir lo mismo contigo. –dije riendo.

Escuche la canción que sonaba _"abusadora" de Wisin y Yandel._ Lo mire pícaramente y el levanto una ceja, me iba a girar para quedar a espaldas a el pero el no me dejo enseguida, me dio un leve beso y me dejo voltearme. Comencé a moverme sensualmente y sentía que su respiración se aceleraba ferozmente, tomo mis caderas y pegue un brinco cuando sentí su erección. El me separo y me miro con disculpa pero yo sonreí y seguí bailando, tenía que esta loca pero me gustaba demasiado. Seguí moviéndome hasta que el me volteo para que quedara mirándolo sus ojos se volvieron levemente obscuros y me sonrió.

-En realidad eres una abusadora amor. Pero te respeto y por lo tanto será mejor que dejes de bailarme así. Recuerda que soy un hombre descubriendo sentimientos. –dijo y nos fundimos en un beso.

-Vamos a la mesa. –dijo.

-Vamos. –me tomo de la mano y sentí mi corazón explotar de felicidad.

Cuando llegamos mis hermanos estaban allí y Alice y Jasper estaban mas cerca que antes y se miraban raros. Edward estaba sonriendo por que seguro libero su estrés. Pero cuando nos acercamos bastante todos miraron nuestras manos. Emmett volvió atrás y me miro fijamente.

-Rose, se que tal vez pronto me valla, pero no puedo evitar preguntar aunque se que es pronto. Pero prometo viajar y si es necesario hasta me mudo. –dijo y mi corazón dejo de latir.

-Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto con miedo a mi reacción.

Yo no podía articular palabra, mi ojos estaban fijos en el. Claro que quiero pensé para mi pero cuando se enterara seguirá queriendo lo mismo. Por un momento pensando entre tantas cosas se me vino a la mente una frase "vive tu día como si fuera el ultimo". Nos haríamos daño ambos pero lo quería lo sentía.

-Si… si quiero. –dije y brinque para besarlo.

-Hola… hay mas personas aquí. –dijo Edward.

-Disculpen fue una grosería de mi parte. –dijo emmett

-Yo no vi que fue de tu parte vi como te asaltaba. –dijo Jasper riendo.

-Bueno ustedes son sus hermanos… por lo tanto quiero decirles… que aunque es muy temprano para aventurarnos a algo siento que adoro a Rose desde que la vi en la biblioteca mis hermanas sabes que yo no soy así. Pero con Rose no se que me paso mi mundo se paralizo en cuanto la vi. Y… le pedí que fuera mi novia y gracias al cielo ella acepto. Espero que no les incomode. –dijo Emmett mirándolos fijamente porque se habían quedado con estatuas.

-Eh… bueno… yo… me parece bien. Si Rosalie te acepto es porque ella siente lo mismo, ella no es de salir y mucho menos asaltar a chicos y para mas decir es la primera vez que la veo así. Tienen mi apoyo. –dijo Edward y Jasper lo siguió.

-Yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero estoy algo cansada y quiero ir a dormir, Jazzy puedes llevarme a mi hotel. –dijo Alice y todos los miramos.

-Uh… si claro. –dijo este nervioso por todas las miradas.

-Vamos todos, yo también estoy cansada. Mañana nos podemos ver si quieren nos encontramos en la terraza de su hotel y tomaos café y cenamos allá, se que hay una discoteca allí. –dije porque no podían ver a mis hermanos exhibiéndose por hay.

-Perfecto vamos entonces. Oh cielos Embry y Sam los olvide por completo. –dijo emmett gritando.

-Valla Emmett, que rápido te olvidas de los amigos. –dijo un hombre tras nosotros. Yo no me gire y vi que mis hermanos giraban la cara, seguro era un chico de aquí mismo y nos conocía.

-Oh, Sam. Disculpa estaba algo ocupado. Pero ya nos vamos se van con nosotros. Pediremos un taxi. –dijo emmett palmeando su hombro.

-No encontramos a unas amigas aquí. Y saldremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver el amanecer. Nos vemos luego. Cuídense. –dio y se marcho.

-Bueno vámonos. Ahora si estamos listos. Pediré un taxi. –dijo Alice.

-No hace falta nosotros traemos chofer. –dijo Jasper.

-Perfecto. –dijo Alice y nos fuimos por la parte de atrás.

Mi hermano miraba a todos y hacia señas, las cuales ellos asentían solamente. Ben nos esperaba con las puertas abiertas ya y subimos al coche. Nos encaminábamos al hotel e íbamos charlando de todo excepto Edward que iba fundido en sus pensamientos desde esta mañana. Pero trate de no hacer caso, pronto llegamos al hotel y nos despedimos con la condición de encontrarnos mañana al mediodía para tomar el sol y almorzar también quedamos en cambiarnos acá e ir a la disco.

-Adiós, amor. Dulces sueños. –dijo Emmett depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

-Igual tu corazón, nos vemos mañana. Saludos a Bella. –dije mientras ellos bajaban del auto.

Cuando cerraron la puerta solté un suspiro y Edward me miraba confundido y alegre. Jasper era algo confuso de saber.

-Que? –dije

-No puedo creerlo Rose, enserio te gusta. Eso es un logro, jamás alguien te a puesto así, desde… bueno tu sabes esto feliz por ti pero me da miedo. Cuidado. –dijo Edward.

-Y tu Jasper veo una cara de baboso nunca antes vista. Parece que haz sido embrujado también por la chispa del amor. Aunque no llegaste tan lejos. –siguió Edward.

-Rose, estoy feliz por ti. Y Edward esta chica me tiene intrigado, no es hueca, lo contrario es demasiado inteligente, alegre, divertida, un poco bromista, seria a la vez, tiene todo lo que uno puede buscar y se hace casi imposible. No se que me pasa pero no te asustes. –dijo Jasper riendo.

-Lo único que te dijo es que no la lastimes Jazzy. –dije recordando su nuevo nombre.

-Ah, ella lo dice mejor. Y no pienso lastimarla aunque me da miedo que nos descubran. No solo ellos saldrán lastimados tu también y de paso todos. –dijo Jazz bajando la cabeza.


	3. Todo es Nuevo

Cap. 3 Todo es nuevo!

(EPOV)

Mierda y más mierda, quien me manda a meterme en este embrollo. Tras que no dejo de pensar en mi padre hoy me perdí una de las mejores aventuras solo por cuidarle el trasero a mi hermanita y bien que se divirtió, tiene suerte que libere un poco el estrés porque a esta hora estuviese muerta. Mierda esto es imposible, Rose enamorada y el otro estúpido, mi mano derecha, consejero, camarada a el justo a Jasper tiene que gustarle la gusana enana de madre esa. Esto es algo estúpido, como puede estar pasando… aunque pensándolo mejor no me caen mal solo estoy un poco malhumorado, pero ellos son buenas personas y aunque me sentí raro al sentirme tratado como otro amigo mas admito que me gusto me sentí bien de una manera que nunca me sentí. Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…

-Bien… Rose, si vamos a hacer esto no podrá ser por mucho tiempo así… que si tienes planes serio con el grandote mas te vale que busques la manera de decirle, porque una vez se entere lo… -y no me dejo terminar.

-Lo se Edward, lo perderé y es algo un poco incomodo hablarlo con ustedes, pero enserio me gusta… no se que me pasa es… como una presión en mi pecho de solo pensar en el, siento mil mariposas volar por mi estomago y es algo nuevo pero enriquecedor a la vez. No pido que me entiendan pero solo ayúdenme. Si? –pidió Rose.

Escuchar esto de una mujer que se ha quejado durante los últimos 3 años de los hombres, que son unos idiotas, imbéciles, inútiles, mujeriegos, libertino (incluyéndome), ignorantes… blah, blah! Y ahora diciéndonos sus sentimientos es algo raro e incomodo. Pero es mi hermana y la amo por sobre todas las cosas y si ella quiere hacer esto pues la ayudare hasta donde pueda, aunque no creo que sea mucho porque donde me vean se fue a la mierda el intento.

-Cuenta conmigo Rosalie. Siempre! –ese fue Jazz que esta en una nube.

-Bueno, Rosalie… sabes que no soy de sentimientos pero eres mi hermana y deseo verte feliz. Y si para eso tenemos que seguir esta falsa, te ayudare hasta donde pueda. Ok? –dije mirándola fijamente y pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-Gracias, es lo único que pido. Intentare hacer esto algo fácil. Recuerden mañana tendremos almuerzo con los Swan y luego discoteca. – y esa fue toda mi conversación con Rose.

Llegamos pronto al castillo por la entrada privada, y nos bajamos rápido. Rose iba con una sonrisa que se le veían todos sus dientes, y Jasper… bueno caso perdido siempre en su mundo. Me encamine a mi recamara y me tire sobre mi rica cama. Quiero ir a correr mañana pero tengo que atender a mi hermanita y su nuevo invento, pero puedo ir temprano y botar un poco de adrenalina. Tome mi teléfono e hice la llamada justa…

-Felix? Como estas?

-Hola señor, muy bien y usted? –dijo el

-No me llames señor soy Edward para mis allegados… y estoy bien aunque un poco malhumorado. Crees que puedas arreglar una pequeña carrera para mañana temprano. –pregunte esperanzado aunque para mi no hay nada IMPOSIBLE.

-Claro Edward. Hoy justo hable con Demetri y me pregunto si había rival o algo. Así que arreglamos para las 9am, que dices? –pregunto y yo reí del maldito Demetri me caía demasiado bien y salimos siempre juntos de casería y hacia 2 semanas que no lo veia.

-Perfecto… tengo que estar fuera antes de la 1pm. De acuerdo? –dije seriamente.

-Claro como tú quieras. Demetri se pondrá eufórico cuando sepa que será contigo. –dijo el sabiendo que somos amigos y nos gusta retarnos.

-Aja, Hace un rato no lo veo pero será bueno verlo… bueno hasta pronto. –dije y colgué.

Mierda me caí demasiado bien el Demetri siempre tenemos guerra de mentira por mujeres y autos es mi único pilar por así llamarlo ya que amigos esa palabra es muy fuerte aunque lo consideraba como tal. Ya casi amanecía y no dormiría mucho así que puse la alarma y cerré los ojos por unas cuantas horas.

(BPOV)

Estaba en un maldito sueño de esos que tantos me agobian cuando casi estaba por despertarme sentí a alguien brincando y meneándome. Abrí por completo los ojos y estaban Emmett y Alice con unas sonrisas estúpidas en el rostro así que me puse sobre mis codos para mirarlos.

-Y esas sonrisas? Que paso que se pueda saber? –pregunte fingiendo curiosidad.

-Emmetttienenovia.- dijo Alice todo junto y tan rápido que tuve que sentarme y volver a preguntar.

-Que?

-Bella, mierda… Emmett T I E N E N O V I A! –dijo la demonio lentamente.

Yo juro que se me cayó la quijada o algo porque esto es algo imposible solo llevamos un día casi en la ciudad y el maldito hijo de perra tiene novia, tiene que ser una broma…

-Bien, buena broma. Donde esta el chiste? –dije sarcásticamente.

-Bells, no te enojes por favor. –pidió Emmett serio como casi nunca se pone.

Yo me tense por completo pero fingí estar serena y le hice un gesto con la mano para que explicara mejor. El se aclaro la garganta y suspiro fuertemente. Emmett nervioso? Mierda esto es serio!

-Bueno… recuerdas la biblioteca, la chica rubia y luego encontramos en el castillo? –dijo lentamente mirando con miedo.

-Aja, que paso con ella. –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues veras… enserio me gusta y mucho, como nunca me gusto alguien es raro nuevo y maldición nunca sentí dragones en mi pansa y esas pendejadas así. Tú sabes. Pero siento que floto y me rio de solo pensar en su nombre. Es algo raro pero siento un bebe dentro de mi pateando y toda la cosa. Pero el punto es que… bueno cuando salimos hablamos de todos nuestro gustos y burradas así y nos besamos y sentí estar en el cielo e infierno a la vez y pues… creo que me estoy enamorando y ella me dijo lo mismo y pues… maldición Bella no me mires así me tienes sudando.–dijo este como siempre haciendo un poco de broma para calmar sus putos nervios.

-Termina Emmett o te ira peor. –dije ya enojada por tanto rodeo.

-Le pedí que fuese mi novia y acepto. Lo intentaremos mientras yo este aquí. Y pues si todo funciona me vendré a vivir aquí o ella se ira conmigo no se aun. Pero quiero ir enserio por una vez en mi vida. Mañana vienen ellos para conocerte bueno los hermanos porque ella sabe quien eres. Pero tu sabes, mierda Bella no se que decir solo espero que me entiendas tu opinión es la mas importante para mi. –dijo este bajando la cabeza y torciendo sus dedos.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, porque esto es mucha información para digerir de una sola vez. No podía creer que mi hermano ya tuviese novia cuando el es tan inmaduro en ocasiones, pero hablando de afecto y mierda… mudarse aquí. Siento una presión en mi pecho y me pican los ojos porque siento que perderé a mi hermano, pero ella se ve buena chica. Así que porque no intentarlo, a el lo hace feliz así que… bueno no importa lo piense. Cerré mis ojos tome aire y lo solté poco a poco.

-Emmett, sabes que eres mi hermano y te amo demasiado y pues te miento si te digo que no temo perderte porque si temo eso. Pero por otra parte… mereces ser feliz al lado de alguien que te llene por completo, valore, entienda, y te ame por sobre todo. Creo que debes tomar las cosas con un poco mas de calma y conocerse bien para eso es el noviazgo y luego hagan lo que quieran si se aman. Me da gusto que te sientas así, de verdad y te doy mi mas preciado consejo y sabes bien porque… DISFRUTA TODO EL TIEMPO NUNCA SABES CUANDO PODRA ACABAR. De acuerdo? –dije lo ultimo y ya tenia a estos dos demonios sobre mi abrazándome.

-Bells, nunca escúchame bien NUNCA me perderás. Tú bueno ustedes son mis hermanas y son lo más preciado que tengo en la vida y obvio nuestros padres. Podrán pensar que soy inmaduro como te dije alguna vez pero aunque no lo creas observo todo y me dejo llevar por el momento. Ahora estoy feliz es lo que cuenta. Y si estos dragones están en mi panza es por algo. Cierto? –dijo riendo

-Más te vale que eso nunca cambie. Y Alice porque tan contenta? –dije mirando su cara de boba.

-Uh… yo nada… -dijo la idiota temblando y mirando a Emmett.

-Alice o me dices que te paso o te juro por lo mas sagrado que me regreso a casa. –dije amenazándola y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Alice no es tan malo dile. –dijo Emmett

-Bueno… Es que estuve hablando con el hermano Jasper y es chévere pero no te asustes no estoy enamorada, solo pensé que te molestarías por eso y me dio algo de terror contarte por tu humor tan cambiante. –dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro arreglando su pelo disimuladamente.

Eso me partió el corazón, humor cambiante? Eso era para mi familia, tenían miedo a confiar en mí porque soy una patética, traumada que no se sonreír y arruino a todos con mi humor. Genial. A estas alturas estaba llorando pero me seque las lágrimas rápido. Y les sonreí, haría esto mejor para ellos aunque muera en el intento seré su hermana como siempre fue.

-Bella, lo siento… no quise decir yo y mi gran estúpida bocota. Perdóname por favor. –pedía Alice.

-No te disculpes tienen razón, pero lo hare mejor. Lo prometo, me esforzare por sonreír aunque sea 4 veces al día. Me uniré a todas sus movidas, ocurrencias y cosas así… Si?

Ellos solo asintieron y Emmett se fue a su recamara que colindaba con la de nosotras por una puerta mientras Alice se acostó en mi cama. Yo no hice caso pero ella me abrazo y en pocos minutos ya estaba dormida otra vez.

Los rayos de luz colándose por la ventana picaron en mis ojos y la música lejana pitaba en mis oídos forzándome abrir los ojos completamente. Me desperece un poco y estire sobre la cama. El alboroto tenía que ser Alice, es la única loca, maniaca, ruidosa, enérgica…

-Alice!... –grite poniendo de pie.

-Si? –dijo la muy santa poniendo ojos del gato con botas.

-Esa música donde es? –pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eh… bueno ya es un poco tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos y puse música. Para animarnos como dijiste que harías un intento por unírtenos no pensé que fuera malo. Pero lo quito ahora. –dijo dándose la vuelta pero la detuve y la abrace.

-Déjalo así… hace mucho no escuchaba música. Perdón por mi grosería. –dije dándole un beso en la nariz y ella rio enormemente.

Me di una vuelta y me asombre yo misma al bailar de un lado a otro mientras buscaba que ponerme y llamaba para que trajeran el desayudo, Emmett entro y se me quedo mirando pero sonrió, tenia 2 pares de ojos sobre mi pero no me importo haría un esfuerzo por salir de mi encierro aunque se me fuera la vida en ello. Hace tiempo no me sentía bien y lo quería intentar, nada perdería. Fui donde Emmett cuando sonó la canción de "Tu angelito" de Chino y Nacho y lo se porque lo anunciaron la música era pegajosa así que lo jale de una mano y comencé a bailar con el, primero estaba tenso pero luego fue todo un mono. Me reí y brinque como hace mucho no lo hacia y me sentí bien.

(APOV)

Estoy tenia que ser un sueño, Bella riendo con la música y… mierda bailando? Bella esta bailando. Esto es un bendito milagro, estaba que iba a reventar de felicidad por mi hermana. Tanto tiempo desde su desastre y sin sonreir y ahora bailando y riendo normalmente sin ser obligada. Emmett entro y juro que su cara casi cae al piso cuando vio a Bella pero rio rápidamente. Ella buscaba en su maleta que ponerse y nosotros la mirábamos brincar por todos lados y de momento cambio de canción, ella paro a escuchar y cuando estuvo el ritmo giro donde Emmett que lo sentí tensarse, lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a moverse y el la siguió a los segundo. Saque mi teléfono para grabar y sacar fotos y enviarlas a mama y papa, se morirían de felicidad. Ella soltó a Emmett una vez término y siguió sola con la otra canción. Cuando tenía su atuendo listo lo puso sobre la cama y baje un poco el volumen. Y fue cuando tocaron la puerta y ella fue a abrirla.

-Hola Ángela, como estas hoy? –dijo mi hermana y yo fui a ver quien era.

-Hola Srta. Muy bien gracias y usted veo que de muy buen humor. –dijo riendo la chica.

-Si, me levante contenta hoy. Oh y llámame Bella. –dijo riendo y yo no podía creerlo mi hermana antisocial haciendo amigas?

-Claro Bella. –dijo Angela mirando a donde yo estaba con la boca abierta.

-Oh, disculpa ellos son mis hermanos… Alice y Emmett. –nos presento mi hermana. Yo sonreí enormemente y Emmett también sacudiendo su mano.

-Un gusto soy Ángela. Si me disculpa tengo que irme. Buen provecho, nos saludamos luego. –dijo y se marcho.

Emmett empujo el carro hacia la terraza que había en el balcón y fuimos allí pero primero puse más alta la música. Bella repartió los platos a cada uno con su mega desayuno y luego se sentó aun sonriendo.

-Y cuando conociste la chica simpática. –pregunte

-Oh. Ayer llame a servicio a cuarto y estaba aburrida asi que le hice varias preguntas me hizo reir y yo también asi que me trajo la cena ella misma. Y nos presentamos es todo. Se ve amigable como pocos. –dijo Bella comiendo de su desayuno.

Emmett solo asentía porque tenía la boca muy llena para hablar. Hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Le hizo señas a Bella que estaba mas cerca hacia su bolsillo y Bella lo saco, contesto rápido…

-Hola? –pregunto Bella con una sonrisa y poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Oh… ese es el celular de Emmett? –pregunto una chica.

-Depende quien habla? –dijo Bella mirando a Emmett mal.

-Bueno soy Rosalie, no quise interrumpir veo que… esta ocupado. –dijo la chica con la voz temblando.

Bella comenzó a reírse al parecer ya sabia quien era.

-Hey, Rose. Soy Bella, disculpa es que tu gran novio tiene la boca y manos tan llenas que no pudo contestar e hice el favor. Como estas? – no podía creerlo Bella bromeando y Emmett menos que tenia la boca abierta y toda su comida se veía.

-Oh… uff! Creí que estaba con otra chica. Disculpa mi falta de confianza. Estoy muy bien y tu por lo que veo también. Bueno solo llamaba para confirmar el almuerzo y la salida de la noche. Aun sigue en pie? –pregunto la chica mas tranquila.

-Claro que si sigue en pie. Los esperamos aquí 20 para la 2pm, si? –pregunto Bella.

-Si, perfecto. Halla nos vemos. Dile a Emmett que le envió un beso. –menciono Rose algo timida.

-yo…mben, n eso! –ese era Emmett intentando hablar con la boca llena de comida.

-Hey a mi no me saludas, pero ok! El celular esta en alta voz y te escucho y dijo que también te manda un beso aunque tiene la boca llena. –dije gritando al teléfono y ella comenzó a reírse.

-un beso para ti también Alice. Adiós chicos. –fue lo ultimo y colgó.

-Bella, me alegra que estés feliz y así toda yo. Me entiendes. –dije riendo y brincando en mi silla.

-Si, Alice te entiendo y lo estoy haciendo sin forzarme así que me siento bien. Puedo volver un poco a ser como era antes de que me destruyeran. No pensemos en el pasado y solo divirtámonos. Apúrate y arréglate que luego voy yo a tus manos. –dijo Bella y a mi casi me da un infarto de emoción.

-Que? Te dejaras arreglar de mi? –pregunte aun sin creerlo.

-Si… algo sencillo pero lo harás tú. Recuerda que es solo un almuerzo y luego en la noche quiero quedar hermosa. –dijo y yo brinque en mi silla cayendo al piso directo.

-Ah… Bella me haces tan feliz. Te amo! –dije y me levante para terminar de comer.

(EPOV)

Cuando abrí los ojos por la alarma, era las 8am, de un salto me levante y me di un baño para ponerme la ropa para ir a liberarme un poco y que sirviera para el almuerzo con los amiguitos de mi hermana. Estuve listo en 20 mnts. Y llame a Ben para que alistara mi coche el porshe rojo era uno de mis bebes. Y solo use una sola vez perfecto camuflaje ya que no lo conocen. Comí un rápido desayuno y salí de prisa al estacionamiento…

-Ben, dile a Rose que estaré aquí antes de la 1pm, si? –dije mirando a Ben.

-Claro Edward. Se lo diré en cuanto la vea despierta. Suerte en tu carrera. –dijo agitando su mano.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del castillo aprovechando que las calles estaban vacías aun. Tome mi teléfono para hacer una llamada a Felix y al tercer timbre contesto…

-Hola Edward. Listo para el día de hoy? Ya esta todo listo eres el 4to junto a Alec, son los últimos. Estas de acuerdo? –pregunto dudoso.

-Si, tengo hasta la 1pm para llegar a mi reunión. Estoy en 10 mnts hay. –dije y colgué.

Llegue exactamente en 5 mnts. Y estaba lleno de chicos adolescentes con fiebre de calle. Aparque en mi lugar habitual y todos me observaban o mejor dicho a mi bebe. Fui donde Felix que estaba recogiendo la posta y puse sobre su mano $5,000.

-Todo esto apostaras Edward? –dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Tienes razón, mejor que sean $10,000.- dije poniendo $5,000 mas en su mano.

El trago saliva y puso todo en la caja fuerte, escuche que gritaba a mi espalda y me gire.

-Sr. Cullen. Listo para perder hoy? –dijo Demetri riendo como estúpido.

-Sr. Vulturi. Estoy listo para lo que sea tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. –dije riendo y el me abrazo.

-Hacia rato no te dejabas ver los pelos. Que de tu vida, una chica te pesco? –dije riendo de su cara.

-No mi padre me obligo prácticamente a ir a unas juntas de mierda. Ya sabes cosas con la corte. –dijo aburrido

-Puto Aro, siempre lo jode así esta mi padre. Pero no pensemos en eso. Mejor libremos las tensiones. Que harás hoy? –pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Prácticamente estoy obligado a ir a una cena con tu padre y el mío. Para arreglar algo sobre la corte. Ya sabes seré el sucesor de mi padre en poco tiempo. Y no quiere que me pierda detalle. –dijo haciendo una mueca y pellizcando su nariz.

-Oh… bueno yo saldré con mis hermanos a una cena. Pero nada interesante. Te llamare para encontrarnos e ir a una disco. Tenemos que recuperar estas semanas. Que dices? –pregunte

-Claro. No dudes en llamar, allí estaré en primera fila. –dijo y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Nos perdimos en una larga conversación, sobre la realiza, corte, padres, mujeres, autos, dinero, ambiente, caballos, en fin de todo como siempre hacíamos. No me di cuenta de la hora pero eran casi las 12pm.

-Felix cuando? –pregunte enojado.

-Ya están llegando los regulares, ahora van ustedes. Vallan alistándose. –dijo

-Bien, vamos Demetri. A nuestros puestos. –dije

Nos subimos a los autos bien preparados y cuando llegaron los niños, nos pusimos en la línea de arranque, había en juego $56,000 para el que ganara. Se puso una chica en el medio y se quito el pañuelo rojo, subió su mano nos miro y lo tiro haciendo que arrancáramos como alma sin freno. Íbamos a la par si yo despegaba el me alcanza y si el se despegaba yo lo alcanzaba. Así estuvimos las 3 vueltas enteras y me estaba inquietando pude darme cuenta que el también estábamos cerca de la línea de meta e íbamos nariz con nariz el se rezago un poco cuando iba llegando y jure que había ganado pero cuando mira para el lado habíamos pasado la línea al mismo tiempo. Y comenzamos a reír como imbéciles. Aparcamos y todos gritaban y gritaban, cuando Felix se acerco con el dinero dividido para ambos lo mire con una sonrisa burlona y Demetri también…

-Quédate con mi parte. –dije a Felix y juro que casi le da un infarto.

-Y con la mía también. La necesitas. Tienes familia que mantener y tú esposa esta por dar a luz. Considéralo un regalo para ti y Aura. –dijo Demetri.

-Wow… gracias chicos. Aura se pondrá más que feliz por esto. Se los agradezco enormemente. –dijo Felix.

-Que horas es? –pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-Mmm… bueno faltan 5 para la 1pm, porque? –pregunto Demetri.

-Mierda, tengo que irme mis hermanos me mataran. Un gusto verte otra vez, te llamare para acordar algo y Felix gracias, saludos a Aura. –dije y salte dentro de mi auto.

Mire mi celular y tenia 19 llamadas perdidas de Rosalie, mierda. Estaba a 10mnts sin tráfico. Me apure lo mas que pude en llegar y cuando lo hice era la 1:10pm por el trafico infernal que había me demore mas de lo que pensé. Cuando me aparque y entre la muy divina estaba en la sala privada con la piernas cruzadas y mirándome ceñuda.

-Edward. Tienes suerte que aun tenemos tiempo porque juro que no te iba hablar jamás en mi vida. Cámbiate esa camisa horrible y tienes exactamente 15mnts.-dijo malhumorada la chica.

-Aja. Ya vuelvo y Jasper? –pregunte virando mis ojos y jalando mi pelo.

-Arriba esta cambiándose. Apúrate Edward, te puse la ropa de la noche sobre la cama.

Subí a mi recamara sin mirarla otra vez y aproveche los 15 mnts y aunque ya me había duchado, me duche otra vez a un paso veloz, saque unos vaqueros azul oscuro, camisa violeta, zapatos negros y correa a juego. Tome una mochila y tome la ropa que Rosalie me dejo sobre la cama para la noche. Me acomode un poco el pelo, lave mis dientes una vez mas y salí de la recamara para encontrarme con Jasper que parecía que iba a un baile le falto el saco (gabán). Iba con unos pantalones de vestir crema y una camisa manga corta verde monte con pantalones y correa marrón.

-Rayos! Y para donde vamos que no me dijeron?

-Tonto. Me gusta esta ropa. –dijo sonrosado.

-No importa vamos antes que a Rosalie le de un infarto. –dije riendo.

-Te escuche Edward. Cuida tu lengua si no quieres perder tus privilegios con papa. – dijo la nena buena de papi.

Pase por su lado tomando también su maleta, porque no llego un bulto llevo maleta. "Dios" dije en mi mente. Subimos al auto con Ben ya que nos llevaría y luego nos buscaría. Y faltaban 25 o algo así para las 2pm. Cuando nos aparcamos en el hotel que no era tan lejos de casa. Rose estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Y tuvo que bajarse Ben a hablar con todo el personal del hotel para que se callaran y que como hablaran seria demandados. Cuando viro lo hizo con los papeles de confidencialidad firmados. Dimos la vuelta para bajarnos por el lado privado del hotel. Y rápido bajamos, nos dependimos de Ben y fuimos directo al elevador. Subimos al último piso, ya estaban en la presidencial que solo había tres y eran en ese piso.

-Cual de todas las puertas es? –dije mirando a Rosalie

-Son las tres una para cada uno pero colindan todas entre si. Deja llamar a Alice a ver en cual están…

Saco su móvil y busco el numero, creo no había sonado bien cuando contestaron.

-Hey… soy Rose estoy fuera de las puertas pero no se donde están. –dijo nerviosa mi hermanita pobrecita. JA!

Diciendo eso y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la enana y tras ella el gigante. Sentí a Jasper suspirar, mierda suspirar? No importa, el grandote hizo el teatro corrió donde mi hermana y la alzo del suelo dándole mil besos por toda la cara. Algo que me extraño que no se quejara por su "maquillaje". Alice se aclaro la garganta gracias a dios y nos mando a pasara para dejar las cosas.

-Hola chicos. –dijo el gigante dándonos la mano.

-Hola emmett, que tal? –pregunte

-Feliz… -dijo mirando a mi hermana.

-Hola… -dijo la enana mirando a Jasper y este estaba casi con la boca abierta.

-Hola enana. –dije riendo y ella puso cara y luego se rio.

-Y donde esta Bella. –pregunto Rose mirando por todos lados.

-Oh ella, se fue a tomar asientos para nosotros. –dijo Emmett.

-Vamos entonces… tengo hambre. –dije riendo

-Si, vamos. Oh Hola, Emmett, Alice. –dijo el ultimo nombre tomando su mano y depositando un beso.

Y juro que si no lo veo por mis propios ojos no lo creo. Pero en fin tenia hambre y no podía pensar en nada. Salimos del cuarto y tomamos otra vez el elevador para ir a la terraza a comer y hablar chulerías. Bajamos y suerte nadie nos miraba demás, gracias a Dios. Llegamos a la famosa terraza y estaba algo vacía. En el final había una mesa de 6 sillas con una chica ocupándola, estaba de espalda y entrecerré los ojos para mirar mejor.

-Es ella, vamos… -dijo Alice brincando y llevando junto con ella a Jasper.

Todos la seguíamos mientras yo seguía viendo a la chica de espalda. Su pelo castano largo caia en ondas por su espalda y se ve hermoso con un brillo natural. Pero no se daba la espalda. Cuando Alice llego junto a ella dio un brinco en la silla y reí bajito pero quien no se asustaría con semejante diablito. Se levanto para darse la vuelta y saludo a Jasper pude ver más o menos porque Emmett me tapaba y luego dio un abrazo a Rosalie. Me iba acercando y Alice me jalo y me puso frente a ella que estaba agachada recogiendo un papel que se había caído. Cuando se levanto mi corazón dejo de latir y sentí mi boca seca, mi mandíbula por el suelo y juro que temblé. Ella me miro extraña y sonrió gentilmente y natural. La risa más hermosa que he visto en mi patética vida me la dio esa diosa.

-Hola, soy Bella, Hermana de Emmett. Tu debes ser? –dijo ella riendo.

-oh, uh… soy Edward, hermano de Rose. –dije y tartamudee por primera vez en mi vida tartamudee.

Jazz y Rose me miraron con los ojos abierto. Y tuve que sonreír como idiota.

-Nos sentamos, o esperamos el baile real. –dijo ella riendo y nosotros nos tensamos.

-Ja… cierto. Sentémonos. –dijo Rose dándome en la espalda y enterró sus uñas.

-Bueno yo tengo hambre, pediré mi comida ahora. Ustedes pedirán ahora? –dijo Bella

-Yo si. –dije saliendo de mi trance.

Todos comenzaron a hablar y ella no me miraba en absoluto y yo tenia mis ojos pegados en ella y ni se inmuto en mirarme esto es raro al IRRESISTIBLE EDWARD CULLEN nadie deja de mirarlo. NADIE. Pero así fue no me miro en toda la tarde. Tomaron nuestra orden y jure por lo mas sagrado que pediría lechuga o algo así junto con la enana pero no fue así pidió fuerte la chica. Y al cabo de 30mnts ya estaban sirviéndonos.

-Um… huele delicioso. –dijo ella riendo

Todos comenzamos a comer en silencio muy cómodo por suerte. Yo fue el primero en terminar, seguido de Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper y Alice. Estábamos por reventar. Hasta que hizo la pregunta del millón la chica que me tiene babeando enojado por no mirarme pero pronto se acabara este jueguito y caerá como todas. Será una mas en mis piernas. Pensé riéndome pero enseguida se me borro cuando lanzo la pregunta.

-Y díganme a que se dedican, que hacen? –dijo ella sonriente pasando la vista por cada uno.


	4. Enfrentados

Cap. 4 Enfrentados

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS AQUI EN SU MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA. **__**(NO COPY)**_

-Capitulo Anterior-

Todos comenzamos a comer en silencio muy cómodo por suerte. Yo fue el primero en terminar, seguido de Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper y Alice. Estábamos por reventar. Hasta que hizo la pregunta del millón la chica que me tiene babeando enojado por no mirarme pero pronto se acabara este jueguito y caerá como todas. Será una mas en mis piernas. Pensé riéndome pero enseguida se me borro cuando lanzo la pregunta.

-Y díganme a que se dedican, que hacen? –dijo ella sonriente pasando la vista por cada uno.

-Presente-

(BPOV)

Luego de mi pregunta ellos se quedaron casi petrificados, a Rose se le querían salir los ojos y a los chicos bueno su cara es un poema de terror. Tenia una espina algo me decía que ellos ocultaban algo, pero yo soy muy desconfiada luego de lo sucedido conmigo, así que mejor ni abundo en el tema…

-Bueno, si no quieren decirme… lo entiendo no nos conocemos lo suficiente. Disculpen mi intromisión. –dije algo apenada.

-Oh… no, no te preocupes Bella. Es solo que no tenemos amigos por acá y nos tomo por sorpresa una pregunta que no estamos acostumbrados a escuchar. –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa fingida que ignore por completo.

-Nosotros estudiamos y culminamos nuestras carreras, pero no la ejercemos pues nuestros padres así lo prefieren por un tiempo. Quieren que nos hagamos cargo del trabajo familiar. Yo estudie Ingeniería Mecánica y una leve concentración en relaciones publicas. –menciono Rose sonriente.

-Yo estudie Historia, con dos concentraciones una en relaciones publicas y la otra en arte. –dijo Jasper orgulloso y sin dejar de mirar a mi Alice.

-Yo… bueno pues estudie medicina como dije anteriormente. Y también otras concentraciones que no tienen importancia. –dijo Edward y lo ultimo fue casi un susurro.

-Oh es genial. Veo que a los tres les dio con escoger relaciones públicas como mínima concentración.- dije riendo un poco.

-ah bueno si. Es genial estudiar de todo un poco y aunque no somos tan mayores pues dividimos bien el tiempo y nos dio para todo lo que quisimos. –dijo Rose.

-Y viven con sus padres o tienen apartamento? –y esa fue la adicta a la moda Alice.

Volvieron a quedarse mudos y mirarse entre si pero trate de que no se notase que los miraba atentamente, en especial al creído de Edward que se cree mas que todo el mundo con su aire de que estoy bien bueno. Ridículo si supiese que hombres como el no saben lo que es la palabra amor, respeto y dignidad es como todos. Aunque no puedo negar que es hermoso razón demás para todas sus creencias pero no para tratar de pisotear a los demás.

-Si vivimos los tres juntos en un apartamento. Nuestros papas nos lo compraron para nosotros por si queríamos un poco de libertad de ellos. –dijo Rose pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Bueno, bueno basta de pláticas. Ya se hace tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos así que nos dividiremos. Jasper, Edward se van con Emmett a su habitación y nosotras a la de Bella. Son las 5:35pm así que a las 9pm los quiero listo y en este mismo lugar para reunirnos de acuerdo? –dijo Alice con autoridad.

-De acuerdo en lo que digas. –dijo Jasper con su sonrisa de bobo pero que Alice se desmaya cada vez que la ve.

-Bien, cuñaditos. Vámonos si no quieres enfrentarse a la furia de la enana. –dijo Emmett palmeando sus muslos.

-Bien… -refunfuño Edward señor creído.

Nos levantamos cada uno y se dirigió a su camino pero mi torpeza idiota no dejo de notarse al levantarme de la silla se me callo mi bolso y tropecé casi para caerme de boca si no es por unos brazos firme que me sostuvieron y me pusieron derecha pero muy pegada a su pecho, adquirí el aroma que destilaba de su piel ese olor a hombre que me cegó por completo y recordó a la vez mi pasado haciéndome volver en si, gire mi cabeza a ambos lados y todos me observaban mientras el… se reía? Idiota!

-Gracias. Terminaste de burlarte? –pregunte irritada y el se me pego aun mas.

-La verdad jamás me canso de reír de torpes preciosa. Pero por tu belleza lo dejare pasar, cuando quieras podemos salir que dices? –dijo muy cerca de mi oído para que nadie escuchara.

Yo me estabilice y me puse bien derecha, "este se ha dado con la olma de su zapato" dije para mi misma. Lo mire con una sonrisa seductora y me pegue aun mas a el.

-En tus mejores sueños tal vez, pero ni así saldría contigo corazón. Así que búscate otra diversión porque no voy con niñitos mimados. –dije y el se tenso.

-No soy ningún niño mimado ni mucho menos. –dijo lo bastante fuerte para que todos escucharan, se paso las manos por su cabello alborotándolo aun mas y me miro fijamente tratando de intimidarme.

-Ah no? Lo siento, pero tus miradas no intimidan como crees. Si quieres vete a una academia de modelos tal vez hay sea tu lugar rodeado de personas superficiales como tu. –dije y me voltee.

Todos nos miraban con las bocas abiertas y sus hermanos tenían una cara de terror que no podían con ella, yo mientras iba sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacia, si este personaje se que cree que viene a imponer su presencia en mi y piensa que caeré en sus redes esta bien equivocado, será hermoso y divino pero jamás jugaran conmigo y menos con la actitud prepotente de el.

-Todo bien Bella… -dijo Rose mirándome.

-Claro todo esta fabuloso, solo que se creen playboys por aquí y no llegan ni a los tobillos. –dije jalándola a ella y a Alice y Emmett nos siguió para despedirse de Rose.

(EPOV)

Esta mujer que se cree, que puede conmigo? Esta bien equivocada a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos me insulta. Con quien se cree que trata esta cerebrito. Estoy que echo fuego por las orejas, vi como Jazz se acercaba a mí con un poco de vacilación…

-Ed, que rayos paso con Bella? –pregunto histérico.

-Nada importante. La muy cínica me dijo niño mimado por decirle que saliéramos cuando quisiese o algo así le dije. –mencione jalándome los pelos del coraje.

-Wow, hermano tranquilo quedaras calvo antes de los 30. No debiste decirle eso a Bella ella no es como las chicas de aquí. Entiéndelo bien. Tenemos que madurar aunque no queramos, nos estamos estancando en la ignorancia de un adolescente hormonal, yo no quiero seguir así. –dijo Jazz enterrando la mirada en el suelo.

Yo me quede pensando en lo que el dijo y me gire para encaminarme al cuarto de mi "cuñadito gigante". En parte Jazz, tenia razón pero para que ahora que nuestro padre a decidido dejar la corona. No se puede hacer nada a menos que yo… eso ni pensarlo casarme eso jamás. Aparte todas estas mujeres superficiales, sin nada de sentido común ni gusto por dios estaría loco si me casara. Así que no tengo que dejar mi vida de soltero aunque mentiría si dijese que no estoy cansado ya de lo mismo, mujeres y más mujeres sin cerebro. Por lo tanto… DECIDO CONTROLARME UN POCO PERO SOLO UN POCO. Llegue al cuarto de Emmett y toque dos veces…

-Adelante… grito.

-Hey… quien se ducha primero. –pregunte

-Yo lo iba a hacer primero pero si quieren vallan ustedes yo espero. –dijo tranquilamente.

-Si, por favor déjenme a mi primero. –grito Jasper entrando por la puerta y todo sudado?

-Jasper, donde estabas que estas de esa manera? –pregunte curioso.

-Uh… nada solo subí por las escaleras. –dijo temblando.

Jasper se metió al baño con una extraña sonrisa y todo acalorado. Mientras yo me giraba y vi a Emmett que me miraba fijamente…

-Mmm. Edward… te pido disculpas por lo que halla dicho o hecho mi hermana, pero ella… no esta bien desde hace algún tiempo. Espero que no le tomes rencor, es la mejor persona que e conocido en mi vida y no porque sea mi hermana. –dijo con tono orgulloso pero con miedo a la vez que fuese a rechazarlo por su hermanita.

-Oh, eso… no te preocupes hermano, tranquilo. –dije y me acerque a palmearle el hombro.

-Bueno, me alegro no me gustaría que empezáramos con problemas, ya sabes. –dijo con una media sonrisa que juro parecía un niño.

Me gire para buscar en mi mochila la ropa y la estire sobre la cama, todo listo para cuando me tocara mi turno…

(APOV)

Cuando nos íbamos a retirar a la habitación jure que se acabarían las vacaciones, ver a Bella enfrentarse con Edward de la manera en que lo hacia deliberadamente, pero algo tuvo que decir o hacer el para ella reaccionara de esa manera, ella no es una chica violenta ni nada por el estilo… Gracias a dios ella se dio la vuelta sonriendo?, rayos mi hermana o se esta volviendo loca o esta cambiando su humor por este. No se, cuando me fije ya nos venia arrastrando a mi y a Rose que le pregunto no se que cosa y Em, que nos seguía como garrapata. Cuando llegamos al cuarto y los novios se despidieran nos metimos a la recamara y Bella se tiro en la cama, yo mire a Rose y le dije que ya volvía tenia que hablar aunque con Jasper, salí del cuarto y el elevador no avanzaba cuando abrió me metí de golpe y paro en un piso que ni vi el numero, cuando se abrieron las puertas era…

-Jasper? Que haces en este piso? –pregunte con un tono de alegría y también curiosidad.

-bueno… mi hermanito no esta de humor así que no me espero y cuando llegue al elevador ya los tres comenzaban a subir así que subí las escalera pero me salí en este piso a probar mi suerte si encontraba el elevador. Y bien que la tuve. –dijo entre jadeos.

-pues yo también iba a buscarte… quería que me dijeras que paso con tu hermano y la mía. –pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

El se quedo paralizado cuando lo mire, y mi corazón brincaba como loco. No aguante mucho tiempo mas y brinque sobre enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos besamos como nunca en mi milagrosa vida me han besado, era fuerte y firme pero a la vez tan tierno. Me faltaba el aire pero solo separe mi boca un poco y baje por su cuello repartiendo besos por todo su extensión, el volvió a tomar posesión de mi boca y sentí que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, no se cuando llegamos pero las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas y un mozo nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos obligándonos a separarnos, el me puso con delicadeza en el piso y yo me abochorne por completo.

-Disculpen señores, no sabia… -decía el mozo pero jazzy no lo dejo terminar.

-Fue una indiscreción de nuestra parte, por favor. –dijo haciendo ademan para que tomara el elevador y nosotros saliéramos del mismo.

El me miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente pasando una mano por mi mejilla.

-No sabes como me gustaría que esto funcionara. Pero temo que pronto llegara su punto culminante. –dijo el con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Porque dices eso? –dije

-En algún momento lo sabrás. Pero llevo tanto tiempo esperando por alguien como tu, que no me importaría dejarlo todo. Pero no puedo no ahora. –dijo mirándome

-Yo… -dije pero me calle

-Tu que? No te cohíbas de decirme lo que piensas. –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Yo vine y sabia que encontraría la persona con la que estaría el resto de mi vida, y cuando te vi pensé que podías ser tu… pero ahora con lo que has dicho solo tengo una gran duda, pero no me importa quiero vivir el momento. –dije mirando el piso como si fuese lo mas interesante.

-No dejes de mirarme, tus ojos son mi espejo. Y también quiero vivir el momento, solo temo hacerte daño. –dijo el

-Déjame correr el riego a mí. No soy tonta Jasper, se que ustedes ocultan algo… pero si ustedes lo ocultan sus razones tendrán. Así que tranquilo no puede ser algo tan grave como que eres el príncipe o un matón a sueldo. –dije medio riendo.

-No sabes lo que dicen mi pequeña, y tal vez sea egoísta pero no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad que me da la vida de poder encontrarme, cuando estuve perdido toda mi vida y ahora veo un punto de luz. –decía mirándome fijamente y me beso con ternura.

El beso fue subiendo de tono, y me subí otra vez a su cintura, sin dejar de besarlo, estábamos con la respiraciones mil por segundo cuando sentí que me mi cabeza daba vueltas, me separe un poco pero el aun me tenia abrazada con fuerza a su pecho…

-Esto no puede salir de nosotros por lo menos por un tiempo. Si? –dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero… porque? Quiero que lo sepan son nuestros hermanos, no se opondrán a nada. –dijo el.

-Lo se y por lo mismo… quiero que nos conozcamos con el paso de los días. –le dije sonriendo.

-Como tu quieras, pero prométeme que cuando te pida que seas mi novia dirás que si, no importa cuando. Solo te prometo que no será ahora. –dijo riendo y yo tenia mi boca abierta.

-Pero que tienen un ustedes los ingleses que quieren hacerse novio rápido? –dije riendo también pero enserio mi hermano no era ingles pero no perdió tiempo y Jasper va en las mismas.

-Lo siento, pero en mi familia me ensenaron que cuando gustas de alguien y es un sentimiento muy fuerte aunque no sepas descifrarlo no pierdas tiempo y asegura a esa mujer, porque será la que te hará feliz por el resto de tu vida. Y Alice, eso es o que siento por ti… te juro que nunca en mi vida sentí algo así, no te niego que fui un libertino un cretino con las mujeres que solo las use para satisfacer mi deseo pero nunca he querido nunca he amado y quiero conocerlo contigo. –me dijo tomando mi mano y aun con la respiración entrecortada.

-De acuerdo… solo conozcámonos. No te juzgare por tu pasado porque es pasado, solo vivamos el presente y pensemos luego en el futuro, si? –pregunte pegándome a su cuello para darle un beso.

-de acuerdo, amor. –dijo y me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue feroz, hambriento por mi boca mordiendo leventemente mi cuello, y labios, su lengua rozo mi labio superior pidiendo permiso para entrar y accedí encantada, nuestras lenguas danzaban ferozmente y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra-humano para separarme de el.

-Ok… lo primero que tienes que saber, es que no permito retrasos y soy una maniática con las compras, modas y decoración y mucho más aun con la ropa. Así que usted señorito por favor vallase a bañar y póngase muy guapo para mi porque yo hare lo mismo para usted. –dije dándole un casto beso y empujándolo suavemente para que me soltara.

-Siempre te ves hermosa, pero si me voy. –dijo dándome un beso y se marcho.

Yo me gire y me recosté en la puerta del cuarto de Bella, estaba feliz pero a la vez tenía miedo. Como es posible que crezca un sentimiento tan pronto, esto me tiene aterrada. Trate de concentrarme en lo de Bella tenia que preguntar que paso ya que con Jasper me desvié del tema. Entre al cuarto y Rose estaba con una toalla ya bañada y Bella estaba saliendo de la ducha también envuelta en una toalla. Yo corrí sin saludar a nadie y llegue por mi neceser y me zampe en el baño para tomar una rica ducha y desacalorarme. No estuve mucho pues ya había perdido bastante tiempo pero valió la pena cada minuto. Me seque rápidamente y salí envuelta en mi bata de baño las chicas estaban arreglando el pelo y Bella como siempre quería una coleta.

-Bella, yo te arreglo el cabello y te maquillo. Déjalo así ahora, Tenemos que hablar. – dije y ella volteo con una sonrisa que ya me asustaba.

-Imagine que quería saber, ya le dije a Rose. Pero como quien sabe donde estabas que viras con los labios hechos casi sangre, bueno te cuento rápido. –dijo riendo malvadamente y yo quede petrificada.

-Bien, pues… comienza. –dije tartamudeando.

-Wow, Alice tartamudeando esto es nuevo… -decía Bella riendo y mi mal humor salió a flote.

-Bueno, bella si quieres contarme soy toda oídos, si quieres burlarte de mi lárgate al infierno. –dije mirándola y ella se callo automáticamente.

-Disculpa. Ahora eres tu la que no aguanta una broma. –dijo

-aja. –continua

-Bueno lo que pasa es que el creído de Edward cuando me resbale me tomo en brazos y me pego a el riendo diciéndome que era una torpe y que no podía parar de reírse de los torpes pero como yo era linda pues me perdonaba, o algo así dijo… entonces me dijo que si quiera podíamos salir y yo me enoje porque tras que me dice torpe se cree que soy una ramera que saldré con el porque tiene cara bonita, disculpa Rose pero es un niño mimado. –dijo Bella enojada.

-Wow… -fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bella ya te lo dije anteriormente y te lo digo delante de Alice ahora… Edward es un hombre acostumbrado a tener lo que se le antoja, es un libertino con falta de moral si… pero tiene sentimientos aunque muy en el fondo los tiene. Solo aun no encuentra quien lo saque del poso. –dijo Rose riendo por lo ultimo.

-Como digas Rose. Pero conmigo no se va a pasar yo bastante pase como para ahora dejarme cegar por un hombre que lo único que le importa es el dinero y no tiene sentimientos por la humanidad y mucho menos sabe de amor y corazón. –dijo lo ultimo y vi la sombra en sus ojos la marca en su corazón aun no se borraba y eso me dolía. Corrí donde ella y la abrace fuertemente.

-Ya, eso paso y estamos para divertirnos. Cierto? –dije mirando a Rose quien nos miraba curiosa y con dolor también pero no podía decirle a menos que Bella así lo decida.

-Bien a arreglarnos, quiero quedar como muñeca de porcelana. –decía Bella riendo con amargura.

(BPOV)

Mi corazón aun no curaba es cierto, esa marca quedara en mi para siempre. Como el amor me destrozo en pedazos y me echo tierra, como enseño a no creer ni en mi misma, ese terror de sufrir lo mismo no me permite vivir y me lastima dia a dia. Como diría que no quiero amar y ser amada cuando es lo que todos desean pero ahora todo es distinto, luego de mi cicatriz permanente no se si algún dia logre amar. Rose me saco de mis pensamientos con su conversación con Alice…

-Tengo una idea, tu la peinas y yo la maquillo? –dijo Rose y yo reí.

-Siii… -chillo Ali

-Bien… juguemos a Barbie Bella, pero dense prisa son las 8:15pm –dije riendo sabiendo que estábamos a mitad y no estamos ready aun.

-Apúrate Rose, un maquillaje sencillo, resaltando sus ojos, labios y pómulos. Yo le daré ondas naturales y lo dejare suelto sobre su espalda es perfecto para el traje, es blanco Rose así que maquillaje ya sabes como. –dijo Alice poniendo manos a la obra.

(EPOV)

Jasper salió del baño y Emmett se metió tras el pues yo tenia que hablar con mi hermanito algo que fallo ya que no me dijo nada de nada. Cuando estuvimos listo faltaban 5 para las 9pm así que bajamos a esperarlas en donde dijo la enana como la bautice aunque sus hermanos le dicen así también. Llegamos y nos sentamos donde mismo de espalda a por donde llegamos, pedimos unos tragos para esperar y cuando nos fijamos eran ya las 9:13pm y las bellezas no llegaban.

-Que raro Alice, nunca en su vida ha sido impuntual. –decía Emmett preocupado.

-Bueno… tal vez se demoraron en algo, ya saben como son las mujeres. –decía Jasper nervioso.

-Tal vez pero aun me esta raro. –decía Em.

-Mujeres! –gruñí.

Ya llevábamos dos tragos cada uno cuando escuchamos risas y tacones acercándose a nosotros. Nos paramos y nos giramos pero todos quedamos frisados, pasmados, como si un balde agua helada hubiese caído sobre nosotros. Yo me aclare la garganta porque sentí que se me tranco la misma. Todas estaban hermosas parecía acabadas de salir de una revista incluyendo a mi hermana que solo tenia ojos para su novio el gigante, la enana para Jasper que tenia su boca abierta y… Bella los miraba divertida y sin… mirarme otra vez. Que rayos me pasa con esta mujer ya siempre habrá alguien a quien no le gustes pero porque ella, precisamente ella que me tiene intrigado desde un principio. Caerá en mis redes eso lo juro. Aparte mi vista de ella quien sonreía como un bendito ángel.

-Bueno si no quieren ocasionar accidentes mejor recojan su quijada y salgamos a bailar, porque estoy cansado y aburrido y Rose me iré a casa si no avanzan. –dije eso y ella salió de su burbuja junto con Jasper quienes me miraron aterrador y les sonreí.

-Vamos… -dijo Rose tomando la mano de Emmett.

Bella y Alice se pusieron a un lado de Jasper y cada una tomo un brazo de el… "genial me dejan solo a mi". Trate de que no me importara y me adelante a la discoteca del hotel entre y tome una mesa apartada de la gente por nuestro bien pero cerca de la barra, baño y con vista a la pista. Ellos llegaron tras de mi y se sentaron de una manera que dejaron a Bella a mi lado.

-Quiero algo de tomar. –dijo de repente ganando la atención de sus hermanos en especial de Emmett.

-Bella? Segura? –decía Emmett con miedo a herirla eso pude notarlo.

-Emmett, si quería hacer de padre para eso no veníamos, así que búscame o llama un mesero que me traiga un trago es todo lo que pido tan malo es? –dijo entre enojada e histérica.

Emmett se levanto de su lugar y nos pregunto lo que queríamos y con Jasper se fue a buscar las bebidas. Alice hablaba con Bella y esta negaba Rose las miraba pero no se acercaba algo me decía que esta mujer tenia algo mal con ella, o estaba loca o depresiva o no se que pero sus hermanos se preocupan demasiado por ella como si temiesen que le fuera a pasar algo. Por favor si se enfrenta a mi que le podría pasar? O tal vez si paso algo, no se que fue per en algún momento lo averiguare. No dejaba de mirarla estaba hermosa y eso no podía negarlo ante nadie con su traje blanco a mitad de muslo, tacones agujas negros y sus accesorios del mismo color, con su maquillaje sencillo pero resaltando perfectamente donde debía… sus labios se ven tan… "rayos, edward contrólate de una vez". Deje de mirarla porque ahora yo era el observado por mi hermana quien entrecerraba los ojos advirtiéndome y también por los chicos se acercaban con los tragos y también con 4 botellas bajo sus brazos para no tener que pararse en buen rato.

-Bien… vamos a celebrar en grande hermanita, fuera dolor. –decía Alice alto y Bella la miro mal haciendo que Aliece se encogiese.

-Bella aquí tienes tu trago es fuerte así que…

No dejo a Emmett terminar cuando comenzó a bebérselo de una sola, todos y cuando digo todos estábamos con la boca abierta, beber vodka con china de una sola no es algo fácil y ella lo hizo.

-Que? –dijo ella mirándonos.

-Nada… -dijo su hermano repartiendo lo de nosotros.

El rato paso entre risas por los chistes de Emmett, rose estaba que desbordaba felicidad y Jasper contado anécdotas de nuestra niñez. "genial" cuando estábamos bastante entregados en una historia de Alice que era tan chistosa Bella se levanto para ir a la barra yo la seguí con la mirada pues ella por una rara razón se me hacia mas interesante que la charla de su hermana. Se paro de forma sensual en la barra y un chico se acerco a ella alto y con algo de musculo y le ofreció un trago que ella no rechazo entregando una demoniaca hermosa sonrisa, gire mi rostro a sus hermanos.

-No le enseñaron a su hermana a no aceptar tragos de extraños? –dije un tanto molesto y no sabia por que.

-Que dices? – pregunto Emmett con los ojos abiertos y yo hice una seña a la barra.

El se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo y llego donde Bella cuando ella pensaba tomar el primer trago de su bebida y el muy estúpido le sonreía maliciosamente. Jasper se levanto para ir donde Emmett y yo no tuve otro remedio que ir también.

-Bella, que rayos haces aceptando bebidas de extraños? –regaño Emmett furioso mirando al tipo.

-NO ES TU PROBLEMA CRETINO, DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ. –grito Bella tan fuerte que Emmett se sorprendió pero no retrocedió.

-Eres una inmadura, no sabes que el solo quiere drogarte para acostarse contigo, acaso no te he mostrado el color distinto de la bebida cuando tiene una sustancia, que demonios te sucede? Si es para esto mejor nos vamos mañana mismo a casa porque no pienso permitir que te suceda de nuevo, entiendes? –dijo Emmett jalándola de un brazo.

-Jasper? –dije pero el no me hizo caso

-Tu infeliz, si vuelves a intentar algo así, vas preso entiendes? –le dijo al tipo que salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

Nos fuimos a la mesa donde Bella estaba acurrucada al pecho de Emmett y las piernas sobre Alice, los tres se veían torturados agonizantes y eso me intrigo de sobre manera, que habrá pasado con ella, para que se pongan así.

-Esta bien? –pregunte serio mirando a Emmett quien solo asintió.

-Si quieren podemos irnos. –dijo Rose con lagrimas en los ojos. Y no me quedo duda que tanto ella como Jasper en poco tiempo le tomaron cariño a esta familia.

-NO, PORFAVOR NO NOS VALLAMOS NO QUIERO PENSAR!. –gritaba Bella.

-Tranquila amor, estamos aquí nos quedaremos si eso quieres. Tranquila si? –decía Emmett.

-Si, quiero un trago juro que no me moveré de aquí a menos que sea con alguno de ustedes. –decía entre jadeos por el llanto.

-Muy bien. –dijo Alice. –Fuera dolor- dijo con gesto de mano y todos rieron incluso bella.

Esta mujer es bipolar, llora luego ríe, se enoja… Ugh ya no se que pensar, pero de que me intriga me intriga. No puedo creer que en toda la noche me he pasado mirándola y sin ir a bailar o despejarme con otras mujeres, tal vez me estoy tomando mi promesa en serio de ser un poco menos libertino porque la verdad no encuentro otra razón para mi tranquilidad. Ella se paro de momento y me miro luego de mirar a todos, estábamos un poco ebrios y ella se tambaleaba un poco.

-Edward… bailarías conmigo, ya que no me dejaran con nadie mas? –dijo ella haciendo un puchero que me acelero por completo. Yo mire a los demás y parecía estar en su mundo incluso jasper.

-Claro, solo si prometes no pisarme. –dije riendo y ella hizo lo mismo. "hermosa" pensé.

-Bailo muy bien. –decía.

-Bien, pues vamos entonces. Lo único que ahora hay música muy suave no te importa? –pregunte.

-Acaso a ti si? –me devolvió la pregunta y yo conteste tomándola de la mano y casi me electrocuto de lo que sentí con su roce pero llevándola a la pista. "nunca he bailado música suave con una chica que no sea mi hermana o madre" decía en mi mente.

Cuando estuvimos en la pista la canción la conocía muy bien pues era la favorita de mi madre y me hizo aprenderla a tocar en piano para ella y mi padre, la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo y sentía un calor extraño mi corazón sentía que latía con fuerza pero lo ignoraba como mejor sabia hacerlo, ella se pego mas a mi recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música y yo perdí mi rumbo sin saber como paso puse mi mentón sobre su cabeza y comencé a cantarle la canción que me sabia de memoria de Ricardo Montaner- Tan enamorados…

_Quizás te puedas preguntar _

_Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca _

_A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto _

_Que han visto mil colores de sabanas de ceda _

_Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar _

_Vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes _

_Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es _

_Es todo una aventura, no le hace falta nada _

_Y estoy aquí, tan enamorado de ti _

_Que la noche dura un poco más _

_El grito de una ciudad _

_Que ve nuestras caras la humedad _

_Y te hare compañía mas allá de la vida _

_Yo te juro que arriba te amare más _

_Tan enamorados y así _

_La noche dura un poco más _

_La mañana nos traerá _

_Un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres _

_Amor mío, así es la vida juntos _

_Dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente _

_Que los ve pasar _

_Tan enamorados y así _

_La noche dura un poco más _

_Viajar a tu lado en el tren _

_Un sueño difícil, de creer _

_Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca al espacio _

_Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer _

_Tan enamorados y así _

_La noche dura un poco más _

_Viajar a tu lado en el tren _

_Un sueño difícil, de creer_.

Cuando termino la canción me di cuenta que estábamos mas cerca de lo normal y me separe un poco de ella haciéndola reaccionar y me miro directamente los ojos y juro que me perdí por un minuto pero saque a actor que hay en mi.

-Pasa algo que me miras extraña? –dije con tono burlón.

-Nada importante, solo cantan muy bien. Pero estoy cansada y me quiero ir a dormir vamos a la mesa? –pregunto.

En ese momento vi a una chica que era una buena amiga de Demetri y le hice señas cuando me miro.

-Mejor ve tu… tengo que ir con mi amiga tu sabes. –dije riendo traviesamente.

-Cretino. –dijo y se volteo.

-Edward mi amore, como estas? –pregunto Heydi

-Heydi, muy bien y veo que tu estas mejor. –dije riendo y dándole un leve beso en los labios como siempre lo hacíamos.

-Te veías tan enamorado en la pista que no interrumpí. –me dijo y yo abrí la boca.

-Por todos los cielos, yo enamorado. Eso ni de broma amor. Dime como te trata la vida? –dije cambiando el tema.

-Mucho que contarte amor, vamos a fuera y te cuento mejor. –me dio tomándome del brazo y salimos de la discoteca.

(BPOV)

-Es un idiota, cretino, libertino, jugador, monstruo, degenerado, manipulador, un imbécil… -iba diciendo por todo el camino.

-A quien maldice tanto señorita, no es agradable escuchar ese vocabulario pero su razón tendrá. –dijo un chico medio rubio, alto un tanto fuerte y de unos ojos que eran un dorado tirando a marron sumamente intenso.

-oh disculpe, es solo que me enoje mucho. No fue mi intención ofender. –dije ya que mi borrachera se había ido a la fregada.

-Puedo invitarla a un trago no lo tocare lo preparara el de la barra vi el incidente de hace un rato. Por cierto soy Demetri. –dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Isabella, pero solo dime Bella. –dije dándole la mano y sonriéndole.

Mire a mi mesa y había diabetes en esa mesa de tanto dulce entre las parejitas. Así que accedí al trago.

-Gracias -dije cuando me movió una silla para que me acomodara y el hacia lo mismo con una al lado.

-Dime que quieres tomar? –pregunto.

-Sorpréndeme y no te pases de listo.- dije riendo

-Bien. Mientras esperamos el trago dime de donde eres?

-Soy de Estados Unidos específicamente de Seattle. –dije

-Oh, que bien siempre me llamo la atención viajar a América, nunca he tenido la oportunidad pues mi padre es de la corte de la corona y me impide hacer muchas cosas.

-De la corte? Perdón pero veras que no entiendo mucho de eso si estudie todas esas cosas historia era una de mis materias favoritas pero entenderás me fui por la medicina... –dije algo apenada.

-No te apenes, puedo explicarte lo que gustes. Y desde ahora te digo no tengo ningún plan de romance para contigo, solo amistad no te asustes yo estoy. Enamorado de una mujer impresionante pero es algo difícil. –me dijo y me sorprendí demasiado.

-Wow, esto es nuevo. Y gracias por aclararme por que no estoy para romances ni peleas. –dije riendo un poco.

-Bien estamos claros los dos, me siento raro nunca había conocido a alguien que me inspirara tanta confianza y paz como tu. Me siento bien no presiones ni cosas ocultas. –dijo con un matiz de tristeza en su mirada.

-Entonces estamos iguales. Porque hace mucho no hablaba con nadie sin barreras excepto con mis hermanos. –dije y el rio.

-Bien que te parece si somos amigos? Nos conocemos y la pasamos bien en plan de solo amigos sin amores de por medio ni segundas intenciones. Que me dices? –me pregunto Demetri y tuve que pensarlo pues para mi no es fácil confiar en la gente.

-Bueno yo estaré más o menos 3 meses por acá, así que nos ganaremos la confianza del otro y creo que no tendrás ningún problema en eso. Lo que pasa es que para mi es difícil entregar mi confianza por algunas razones, pero no es imposible, así que intentaremos ser amigos. –dije riendo y el me siguió.

-Perfecto. Que dices si dentro de dos días, vamos a una feria que darán por acá, llevare a mis hermanos pequeños si quieres puedes ir con nosotros. –pregunto.

-Si. Me parece genial. Me hospedo aquí, así que pasas por aquí o llego algún lugar? –pregunte riendo ya que me extrañaba que pudiese reír tanto con una persona que apenas conocía pero mi inspiraba seguridad, paz, y sinceridad.

-Como crees yo te paso a buscar amiga. –dijo riendo por lo ultimo.

-bien… Tengo que ir al baño podrías ir allí conmigo y esperar a fuera es que desde aquel loco pues me da algo de pavor. –dije algo tímida.

-Claro, vamos.

Me ayudo a levantarme de la silla y nos encaminamos al baño, entre rápido y me pase una servilleta húmeda por la cara para refrescar, cuando estuve lista salí y el estaba recostado mirando hacia la pista.

-Lista? –pregunto riendo.

-Si. Ya me tengo que ir, estoy muy cansada y mis hermanos ya nos tardan en irse. Quieres ir a conocerlos? –dije mirándolo fijamente para ver si su reacción era sincera.

-Claro vamos. Y no me mires como si te ocultase algo, me das miedo cuando miras así. No soy un sádico aprovechado. –dijo riendo y yo me ruborice.

-Disculpa no puedo evitarlo. –dije

-No te preocupes los amigos se ganan poco a poco. Y me gustaría llegar a ser tu amigo. Solo eso vuelo y repito. –dijo riendo. –puedo agarrarte de la espalda para ir caminando. –pregunto mirándome.

-Claro nuevo amigo. –dije riendo.

Estábamos llegando a la mesa y Emmett y Alice se voltearon a verme curiosos.

-Emmett, Alice… el es Demetri un amigo que acabo de conocer. –dije

-Un gusto soy Demetri. –dijo el cortésmente dándole la mano a Em y un beso en la palma a Alice.

-Y los demás donde están? –pregunte porque los había visto aquí cuando veníamos de camino.

-Pues no se dijeron que tenían una llamada de su madre urgente y Jasper acompaño a Rose. –dijo Alice.

-Esos nombres me suenas, se parecen a los nombres de los hermanos de uno de mis mejores amigos. –dijo Demetri.

-Bueno no importa, nos vamos estoy cansada. –dije mirando a mis hermanos quien estaban riendo.

-si vamos. –dijo Alice bostezando.

Salimos de la discoteca, y en la salida me despedí de Demetri.

-Toma mi numero si tienes donde apuntar, si necesitas algo cualquier cosa solo llama. Para eso somos amigos. –dijo el.

-Claro dímelo tengo mi celular aquí.- dije sacándolo de mi bolso.

Cuando me lo dio lo guarde y llame para hacer la prueba. Cuando sino lo contesto algo serio. Y yo comencé a reírme el me miro y se comenzó a reír cuando le cayo el 20.

-Ese es el mío también puedes llamarme. –dije y me despedí nuevamente para dirigirme a los elevadores con mi hermanos quienes se despedían también de el.

Subimos al elevador y antes de cerrarse la puerta apareció Jasper y Rose riendo pero se notaba que era una risa fingida que deje pasar.

-Llegamos es que Edward estaba con una vieja conocida y nos paramos a platicar. Nos perdimos de algo. –preguntaron.

-Oh Bella hizo un amigo, se llama Demetri y es tan bueno, súper cómico y amigable. –dijo Alice riendo.

-Oh, que bien. –fue lo único que dijeron.

El resto del camino hacia nuestro piso fue en silencio excepto por los besos de mi hermano y su novia. Cuando llegamos se despidieron con un beso que era prohibido para menores de 15 y Alice y Jasper se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice con cariño. Entramos al cuarto y yo me tire en la cama tirando los zapatos a donde cayeran. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo y nos acomodamos en la cama aun vestidas. Rosalie me cae demasiado bien, se nota que ha sufrido, y es algo dominante, pero una buena persona con excelentes sentimientos y la considero mas que mi cuñada en poco tiempo es mi amiga no se queja y no esta exigiendo siempre, es sencilla a su modo y eso es algo que yo admiro…

-Bella, disculpa si te molesta… pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que te paso para que sufras tanto y junto también tus hermanos. –pregunto de momento Rose haciéndome sentar en la cama seguida por Alice con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

-Rose, no creo que sea el momento de hacer hablar a Bella. –dijo Alice mirando fijamente.

Ella sabia que esto me hacia llorar que es como un puñal clavado en mi pecho y que solo hablar de ello me lastima mas todavía, pero me prometí liberarme de todo, vivir nuevamente y renacer de las cenizas como un fénix.

-Tranquila Alice… Rosalie tiene derecho a saber ya que formara parte de la familia. Te lo contare pero por favor que esto no salga de este cuarto, no quiero la lastima ni compasión de nadie. Entendido. –dije tajantemente.

-Claro, confía en mi Bella, te considero mi hermana en lo poco que te conozco te he tomado un gran cariño y a Alice también por supuesto ustedes le han dado un rumbo a mi vida. –decía Rose y se notaba que era sincera con sus palabras.

-Lo se y lo mismo digo. –tome un gran respiro para comenzar mi historia y Alice tomo mi mano para infundirme valor y Rose hizo lo mismo sin saber lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

* * *

_**QUE LES PARECE, AHORA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE BELLA CONTAR SU HISTORIA! QUE SERA ESO QUE LE PASO, QUE LA TIENE TAN MARCADA Y DESDICHADA A LA POBRE BELLA? ENTERATE EN EL PROXIMO CAP. PLZ! DEJAME TUS REVIEWS SI TE GUSTO! =) BESOS VAMPIRICOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO! =)**_


	5. Esta soy yo

Cap. 5 Esta soy yo!

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS AQUI EN SU MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA. **__**(NO COPY)**_

CAP. ANTERIOR (4)

Ella sabia que esto me hacia llorar que es como un puñal clavado en mi pecho y que solo hablar de ello me lastima mas todavía, pero me prometí liberarme de todo, vivir nuevamente y renacer de las cenizas como un fénix.

-Tranquila Alice… Rosalie tiene derecho a saber ya que formara parte de la familia. Te lo contare pero por favor que esto no salga de este cuarto, no quiero la lastima ni compasión de nadie. Entendido. –dije tajantemente.

-Claro, confía en mi Bella, te considero mi hermana en lo poco que te conozco te he tomado un gran cariño y a Alice también por supuesto ustedes le han dado un rumbo a mi vida. –decía Rose y se notaba que era sincera con sus palabras.

-Lo se y lo mismo digo. –tome un gran respiro para comenzar mi historia y Alice tomo mi mano para infundirme valor y Rose hizo lo mismo sin saber lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

-PRESENTE-

Rose y Alice me miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas pues mi cara imagino parecía un poema de terror como siempre que hablo de este tema. Alice me apretó más la mano y me dio una media sonrisa…

-Bells, si no quieres hablar de esto sabes que no se te obliga y Rose te comprenderá. –me dijo mi duende.

-No te preocupes, solo que no se que pensara Rosalie cuando sepa toda la verdad sobre mi, o gran parte de ella. –dije bajando mi cabeza.

Pues la verdad, mi vida no era un cuento rosado, todo lo contrario era rosado pero se encargaron de volverlo negro. Ahora todos me señalan y quede con un sallo en mi frente para el resto de vida.

-Bella, no se que fue lo que paso contigo, pero te juro que mi actitud no cambiara contigo. –me decía mi futura cuñada.

-Estoy bien, y como quiera te contare igual te vas a enterar algún dia pues que mejor que los escuches de mi. –dije fingiendo una sonrisa y pasando mi mano por el cabello.

La mire y ella solo asintió y se acomodo en la cama en forma de indio igual Alice, yo solo me levante y les di la espalada a ambas y me dedique a mirar la pared mientras buscaba el mejor modo de comenzar…

-Bien… pues como te darás cuenta Rose no soy una chica muy sociable que digamos y vivo en mi propio mundo alejada de todo y todos. –sentí que se paraban de la cama y me gire rápido.

-No me interrumpas, y quédense donde están por favor. –dije y ellas asintieron.

-Pues yo no era así. Era todo lo contrario tenia amigas aunque no demasiadas, salía con mis hermanos y se podía decir que siempre buscaba el modo de pasarla bien. Era sana, ingenua, con mente de niña… Cuando cumplí mis 19 tuve mi primer novio Jacob. –Pare un momento a mirarla y ella solo sonrió así que proseguí.- Con el dure casi 4 años, pero hubo un tiempo en que nos dejamos por problemas con su familia. Luego me entere de que se había ido a vivir solo y tenía adicción a los juegos y bebida y me encomendé ayudarlo a salir de ese mundo aunque no fuéramos nada aun era mi amigo, con mucho trabajo entre Emmett, Alice y yo lo sacamos de ese vicio, fue a la universidad y estudio una carrera corta de técnico de mecánica. En ese transcurso nosotros volvimos como novios y a pesar de que llevábamos mucho tiempo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones y eso el lo aceptaba de maravilla. De un momento a otro el comenzó a cambiar se mostraba agresivo verbal e incluso físicamente una sola vez que me empujo contra una pared pero de hay no paso, el se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de mi y yo estaba asustada de que me estuviese siendo infiel pues era hombre y tenia sus necesidades y era un poco mayor que yo. Me decidí a hablar con el así que fui a su apartamento y estaba durmiendo pero se levanto en cuando me escucho, hablamos sobre todo lo inquietante en la relación y demás. No me presiono ni mucho menos todo lo contrario el fue quien me dijo que el iba a esperar hasta casarnos porque me amaba y quería hacerlo todo como dios manda. Yo estaba sumamente feliz después de ese dia todo volvió mas o menos a la normalidad con la excepción de que no nos veíamos casi y cuando hablábamos sentía que algo me ocultaba cuando decía que tenia que trabajar hasta tarde. Ya no aguantaba tanta incertidumbre e iba a terminar con el pues ya la comunicación volvió a perderse y llego el tiempo en que solo me hablaba para pedirme dinero y cuando lo echaron de su apartamento y me dio la excusa de que su trabajo no pagaba bien. Mis padres le pusieron otro y lo pagaban ellos pues en fin ese seria mi marido pronto según decíamos y le daban también lo mejor a el mis padres le hicieron grandes prestamos y yo y el cada vez mas distanciados. Una noche hable con mi padre y le dije que no le prestara mas dinero pues las cosas no iban bien y tenia una sospecha sobre Jake, mi padre acepto pues claro todos en casa sospechaban algo pero no sabíamos que y yo me negaba a creer que había vuelto a los juegos. Una noche lo llame y hable con el y me trato mal porque mi padre no le presto dinero, le pregunte que para que lo quería y solo me colgó no si antes decirme que no lamentaría. Yo lo deje como "loco" pues cuando Jake se enojaba decía palabras sin sentido y luego venia arrepentido. Cuando me levante para ir a la universidad me encontré con que Emmett había pescado un resfriado y no iría a la universidad y Alice se iba con sus amigas así que me tocaba irme sola lo cual no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando llegue a la universidad me encontré con Jake en el estacionamiento con rosas y chocolates y me emociones enormemente pues que podría ser mas romántico que eso, corrí donde el y nos fundimos en besos y abrazos. El se marcho rápido pues solo quería disculparse conmigo y se notaba nervioso pero no le di mucha importancia. Ese dia lo pase en las nubes, cuando toco la hora de irme para mi casa ya era algo de noche pero llegue a mi casa bien y algo deprisa pues tenia un nudo en el pecho que no se me quitaba con nada. Mis padres no estaban en casa pues llevaron a Emmett a comprar sus golosinas favoritas según la nota que dejaron y Alice unos fue al teatro, subí corriendo a darme un baño caliente porque me sentía tensa y eso no me gustaba para nada, cuando acabe con todo de hacer mis tareas hacerme algo de comer rápido me senté en la sala a ver mi programa en aquel tiempo favorito "Hell Kitchen" cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta me sorprendió ya que mis padres junto con Alice tiene llave pero se les podía ver quedado y me levante a abrir para encontrarme un escenario totalmente distinto. Habían 3 hombres vestidos con gabanes y el que iba en frente me sonrió para luego decir "tenían razón, muy hermoso y su inocencia se nota por encima" "pobre estúpido". Yo no entendía nada así que me limite a preguntarles que querían en mi casa y quienes eran para solo recibir de respuesta "vengo a tomar lo que es mío", yo no entendía nada de lo que decían pues mis padres son ricos y ellos no deben nada así que lo único que hice fue cerrar la puerta desesperadamente pero no fue muy lejos por que no me dejaron terminar cuando uno estaba adentro tomándome por la fuerza y arrastrándome fuera de la casa… grite, llore, patalee, hice todo lo que pude pero nadie parecía escucharme y ya era tarde estaba dentro de un carro con varios hombres que solo me miraban como un trozo de carne y sin darme respuestas. Cuando llegamos a una cabaña me ataron con sogas a una silla y comenzaron a golpearme fuertemente todo el cuerpo y a gritarme que perdieron mucho dinero más del que se podían permitir, pero yo no sabia de que hablaban y estaba casi inconsciente cuando sentí que me quitaban todas las sogas y me tiraban en una cama y me tiraban de la ropa como salvajes para luego hacer lo propio con ellos, grite y grite porque ya sabia lo que me pasaría me querían violar. Ellos me golpeaban sin descanso y me gritaban no sin dejar de golpearme yo me resistía porque ellos intentaban abrir mis piernas y después de tanto lo consiguieron cada uno tomo su turno para abusar de mi, uno por uno me marco y me daño me arrebataron mi inocencia, me quitaron todo ya no tenia lagrimas cuando acabaron y menos cuando ellos comenzaban nuevamente, parecían salvajes sobre mi. Sentí que pasaron días, semanas o quizá meses en ese lugar siendo maltratada, ultrajada hasta lo ultimo de mi ser y lo único que recuerdo de ese ultimo dia que estuve hay fue que llego un hombre nuevo otro que no había visto que me miraba con lastima y dolor reflejado en su mirada pero a mi no importaba si quería tomarme nuevamente que lo hiciera ya nada valía para mi, pero aunque mucho disfrazaba mi miedo aun lo sentí cuando se acerco a mi con una cuchilla y me dijo "lamento esto, pero te ayudare a salir. Lo prometo" el me soltó y me condujo por un obscuro bosque y cuando me sentó en una roca se escuchaban los gritos enojados que provenían de la casucha, el hizo varias llamadas y de momento llego la policía donde estábamos nosotros dentro del bosque me tomaron y me llevaron al hospital y tenia varias contusiones, infecciones, un brazo dislocado y en un lado de mi cabeza no tenia pelo. Luego solo recuerdo que el chico se llamaba Max y era encubierto de la policía y que mis padres ya estaban hay juntos con mis hermanos y que precisamente habían pasado 2 semanas desde que me paso eso y lo mas importante que Jacob fue el que les hizo perder todo ese dinero y me había mencionada como pago y luego se retracto y ellos se enojaron por palabra es palabra y me tomaron por venganza… -pare unos instantes para mirar a Rose y estaba con su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-Oh Bella. No sabes cuando me duele lo que te paso. Ese maldito de Jacob no merece misericordia de Dios, como pudo ofrecerte de garantía. –decía entre sollozos y Alice estaba igual o peor pues ella se culpaba por haberse ido con sus amigas.

-No se preocupen, ya todo paso. Pero si estoy marcada de por vida. En los periódicos salía HIJA DEL MULTIMILLONARIO SWAN ES LA GARANTIA DEL JUEGO DE SU NOVIO RESULTANDO SECUESTRADA, gracias a dios mi padre pudo evitar los otros detalles pero aun así todos me señalan y me tratan como la damisela secuestrada que tuvo que sufrir por su novio que no la quería y prefirió el juego a ella. Que prefirió que la violaran y abusaran de ella a dejar el juego. Que no le importo el daño infligido siempre y cuanto jugara. Desde ese tiempo no soy la misma no creo en los hombres, no tengo amigos, no salgo, y no quería venir a este viaje pero Emmett dijo palabras que eran ciertas así que me obligue a salir un poco de mi obscuridad, a mostrarme un poco y tratar de sonreír aunque es difícil saben, lo intentare con todo lo que tengo y esa es mi hermosa historia. Y Rose créeme lo entender si no quieres ya hablar conmigo estoy marcada de por vida y se que eso no es buena imagen para nadie. –concluí mirándolas a ambas quienes se levantaron corriendo a abrazarme fuertemente mientras lloraban, Alice aunque sabia la historia lloraba desconsoladamente y yo no pude frenarme y también comencé.

-Bella, no seas tonta. Escúchame bien jamás pienses eso de mi, nunca dejaría de hablarte ni juntarme contigo eso fue un trago amargo en tu vida y te ayudaremos a pasarlo, no digo que será fácil pero tienes que volver a sonreír. Y te ayudaremos. No me alejare de ti aunque tu me botes de aquí, me tendrás como garrapata a ti y antes de que hables no es por pena y mucho menos lastima que lo es porque me caes bien, porque será también mi familia y porque te tengo un gran cariño. –decía Rose abrazándome cada vez mas fuerte.

-Bella, tú sabes que te amo y siempre, siempre estaré para ti donde sea que quieras. –y esa mi hermosa duende hiperactiva.

-Lo se y gracias a ambas no saben cuando se los agradezco. Pero ahora si me permiten tengo que dormir, recordarles que esto no sale de esta habitación de acuerdo? –pregunte

-Si. –dijeron al unísono.

Yo me fui directo al baño necesitaba un ducha caliente de urgencia, este tema siempre me pone sumamente tensa al recordar todo lo vivido y aun así sigo diciendo que no se como estoy viva, después de todo lo que pase pero tengo que ser fuerte por todos los que me rodean aunque sea antisocial tengo que seguir con la chispa de la vida encendida aunque su luz sea muy tenue. Me trate de controlar ya que no podía seguir pensando en ello me hacia y me hace daño intente relajarme bajo la ducha y cuando vi que era imposible salí y me puse mi pijama para tirarme a la cama. Las chicas estaban viendo unas revistas cuando salí así que ni me miraron. Cada una tomo su turno para ducharse y yo no podía dormir cuando ellas ya estaban en todo su apogeo durmiendo, me puse mis zapatos, tome mi abrigo de la silla junto con mis cigarros y salí fuera del cuarto necesitaba respirar aire fresco, fumar un cigarrillo y caminar un poco para despejarme. Estaba ya por el área de la piscina cuando encendí mi cigarro y me relaje un poco cuando ya había jalado varias veces, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y no había nadie por los alrededores o eso pensaba hasta que…

-Valla, fumando la chica? –dijo una voz en la obscuridad y automáticamente me tense por completo.

-Quien demonios eres? –casi grite conteniendo los nervios.

No me contestaron y yo a este punto estaba como un saco de nervio hasta que vi una figura acercándose a mi, y cuando la luz le dio en la cara deje salir todo mi aire y fui donde el a grandes zancadas.

-Eres un idiota, pudiste matarme de un ataque. –le grite mientras le daba en su pecho.

-Wow… y esa agresividad Isabella, tranquila. Solo soy yo. –me decía el con ese tono de finura junto con burla y respeto que no entendía un divino.

Me aleje de el y fui a sentarme en una de las mesas cerca de una de las barras del hotel. El se acerco a mi y se me quedo mirando cosa que me obligo a levantar mi mirada porque juro que me sentía desvestida con el mirándome así, sentía una corriente atravesándome toda. Pero yo sabía bien porque todo hombre me recuerda mi hermoso pasado.

-Podría sentarme. –pregunto amablemente y yo solo hice un gesto con mis hombros para restarle importancia.

-Me das un cigarro, deje los mío en el cuarto. Mañana te lo repongo. –dijo y yo le di uno sin mirarlo.

-Porque saliste de tu cuarto, a esta hora si puedo saber. –seguía preguntando pero ahora con aire coqueto.

Yo lo mire y tenia una sonrisa de mujeriego que dice nadie se resiste a mis encantos. Me jure que este no le daría esa sonrisa a otra mujer, le haría ver su propio destino. Acaba de darse con la olma de su zapato, me levante y me incline muy cerca de su cara y el abrió sus ojos pero aun tenia esa sonrisa aunque ahora decía victoria, cayo.

-Edward, te llamas?... Bueno como sea mi amor solo te digo que tus jueguitos conmigo no van. Así que borra esas sonrisas de nadie se resiste a mi y la de victoria, porque a mi no me hacen nada, y si piensas que porque tengas unos hermanos demasiado buenos me tienes en tus manos, te aseguro que JAMAS me tendrás en tus manos. Hombres como tu conozco muy bien. Así que si me permites me voy a dormir ya me diste sueño. –dije volteándome para mirarlo una vez mas que tenia su boca abierta y me fui a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Una vez llegue a mi cuarto me tire a mi cama y en poco minutos ya estaba dormida como un tronco. Solo me levante porque sentía un terremoto en mi cama y que me golpeaban con las almohadas.

-Bella, apestas a cigarros. Levántate tenemos mucho que hacer. –gritaban y lo escuchaba demasiado lejos y tuve que obligarme a abrir mis ojos y tenia a Emmett y Alice sobre mi.

-Que quieren? Estoy de vacaciones, déjenme dormir! –exigí.

-Nada de dormir, vinimos a disfrutar las vacaciones que es diferente a lo que tu quieres, y nos prometiste divertirte, así que levanta tu trasero de la cama. Tienes tu ropa lista en el baño y tienes exactamente 20 minutos para estar lista. –grito Alice

-Ah!. Son imposibles ustedes. Donde esta Rosalie? –me extraño no verla.

-Oh… ellos se fueron hace unas dos horas, quedamos en encontrarnos en el campo de golf de su edificio. Así que apúrate. –ahora fue Emmett.

-Ok, ok! –me levante refunfuñando y me metí al baño el cual fue unos de los mas rápidos de mi vida y me vestí sin percatarme en mi vestimenta.

Salí y ellos estaban comiendo en la terraza del cuarto, y me fui a mirar en el espejo de cuerpo completo y casi me desmayo, esta duende esta loca si piensa que me pondré esta ropa, yo ni si quiera juego golf, para ponerme unos pantalones ajustados blancos que se me ceñían a toda mi parte baja del cuerpo y una camisa azul añil que si era hermosa pero no era del todo mi estilo.

-Alice, búscame otra ropa porque no pienso ponerme esto. –dije gritando y señalándome.

-Lo siento, aguafiestas pero ya es tarde solo tienes tiempo para comer algo ligero e irnos. Y estas hermosa. –decía ella desde la terraza sonriendo.

-Vamos, no quiero comer nada. –dije y me encamine a la puerta y ellos ya venia detrás de mi con una barras nutritivas en las manos.

-Toma Bellita, para que veas que yo me preocupo por tu alimentación, comete aunque sea esto de camino. –decía Emmett.

-Gracias, pero vámonos. –dije tajante no estaba de humor.

Llegamos al recibidor del hotel y estaba atestado de periodistas como locos de un lado para otros gritando. Nosotros nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, pero todos los flash iban de mi a Emmett y en ocasiones a Alice, no teníamos ni idea de porque solo imaginamos que se enteraron que los trillizos del multimillonario de Seattle estaban hay y pues no pierden oportunidad. Embry nos esperaba con todas las puertas abiertas para que entráramos y tenía una cara de susto que nos causo algo de gracia. Nadie dijo nada en el camino hasta que llegamos a un edificio demasiado hermoso y gigantesco, nos esperaban afuera con unos cartelones que decían SWAN y reconocí al muchacho era el de la biblioteca el que no ínsito a ir a la charla pero no le di importancia. Caminamos a paso ligero hasta dentro y nos dirigieron a un campo de golf que a simple vista parecía mas grande que el propio edificio. Y ellos estaban allí recostados unos sobre otros con las miradas perdidas, hasta que Jasper nos reconoció y dieron un salto todos, Rose fue corriendo donde nosotros y beso a Emmett para luego abrazarnos a nostras, Jasper le dio la mano a Emm y un beso en la mejilla a Alice con algo mas en su mirada y luego un beso a mi. Y por supuesto Edward solo le dio la mano a Emmett y un beso a Alice y a mi solo me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa con algo de ironía, llamando la atención de todos.

-Que paso aquí? Porque se miran así? –pregunto Rose acusando a Edward con el dedo.

-Aquí no pasa nada, solo me da algo de pesar las creídas. –dijo riendo con sarcasmo.

-Oh si que pasa algo. –dije. –tu hermano ayer cuando salí de mi cuarto me asusto en la obscuridad y no hablaba hasta ponerse delante de mi, te puedes imaginar como me sentí, y luego pensaba que yo era como todas las chicas que me derrito por el. Y le deje bien claro que conmigo ese juego no va fue todo lo que paso. –dije riéndome de su cara que parecía un poema no creía que yo lo había dicho.

-Edward, eres un desvergonzado. Como te atreves a asustar a Bella de esa manera tu no sabes nada de ella ni sabrás, y mas te vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella porque te las veras conmigo libertino! –grito Rose y yo reí por la cara de Edward.

-Pero… si… -intentaba decir el y Rose junto con Jazz lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Vamos Bella, no te quiero cerca de este mujeriego. –decía Rose.

-Gracias Rosie… -dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y dirigiendo una mirada a Edward el cual estaba de mil colores.

Reí internamente, pues si el quería jugar a ese juego podemos jugar dos. Y yo le hare saber que con las mujeres simplemente no se juega como el esta acostumbrado. Todos jugaron golf hasta yo misma obvio que ni Alice ni yo echamos una bola pero nos divertimos y me reí como hacia mucho no lo hacia. Edward parecía todo un experto a la hora de jugar y no se puede negar que se veía elegante, hermoso, y con algo mas que no pude descifrar. Todos la pasábamos bien incluso estuve a punto de caerme y…

-Estas bien? –decía Edward muy pegado a mi lo que hizo acelerar mi corazón, pero sabia que era miedo por mi pasado.

-Si, gracias! –dije algo nerviosa y el lo noto.

-No soy tan malo, jamás impongo mi voluntad si es lo que piensas. –decía el y yo lo mire y me perdí en esos ojos verdes hasta que…

-Edward… suelta a Bella en este instante. –grito Jasper y yo brinque del susto.

-Que te pasa hermano, ella iba a caerse y la sostuve. –dijo Edward furioso.

-Oh… estas bien Bella? –pregunto Jasper y me pregunte de donde venia tanta amabilidad aunque desde un principio fue muy gentil y bueno con nosotros.

-Si… muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. –dije y me gire para caminar donde estaban mis hermanos y deje a Edward y Jazz discutiendo sobre algo que no entendía.

-Bellita! Que hacia te caíste otra vez? –pregunto el oso.

-Algo parecido… saben ahora que lo pienso pues fuera y dentro de nuestro hotel estaba repleto de periodistas tomándonos fotos deberíamos llamar a Papa para informarles no creen? –dije dirigiéndome a Alice y Emmett quienes asintieron pero me percate que Rose miro a sus hermanos y se puso blanca como un papel.

-Rose estas bien? –pregunte tomándola de la mano.

-Mmm… si solo me maree un poco, pierde cuidado debe ser el sol. –decía ella con nerviosismo en su voz.

-De hecho estábamos hablando mis hermanos y yo… y pues como este edificio es de nuestra familia. Por que no se vienen a un apartamento acá durante el tiempo que quieran? En su hotel devuelven el dinero que no hallan estado halla. Y no piensen algo malo solo es que ustedes son nuestros primeros amigos reales y Rose quiere tenerlos cerca y también nosotros aunque no lo crean. –dijo Jasper mirando a Alice, Emmett y por ultimo a mi.

-Que? No podemos aceptar eso a menos que acepten que les paguemos. –dijo Alice.

-No, claro que no nada de dinero esto es nuestro y ustedes serán mi familia. –decía Rose.

-No hay discusión, si quieren y aunque no entiendo para que tenemos que estar aquí si el hotel no esta tan lejos, como único aceptamos es pagando. –dije mirándolos fijamente

-Bella… per…-intentaba decir ella.

-Es mi última palabra, en fin en el hotel no hay nada malo solo unos pocos periodistas metiches. Por eso no leemos los periódicos. –dije riendo a lo ultimo.

-Bueno, hagamos un trato. –y ese fue Edward que miraba a Rose.

-Aja? –dije

-Primero Rose lo que quiere es tenerlas cerca para poder hacer sus famosas pijamas que solo hacia conmigo y Jasper y por favor agradecería ese pequeño sacrificio por nosotros, y lo mas importante el dinero que les devuelvan nos lo dan y nosotros lo donamos y eso es como pago por su estancia aquí. Que dicen? Por que no aceptaremos dinero para nosotros. –decía el y se notaba un deje de autoridad en su voz que me ocasiono escalofríos.

Yo me quede pensando durante un tiempo, porque ellos estaban tan enpecismados en que dejáramos el hotel solo por unos periodistas? Ocultan algo? Evitan algo? O solo es por hacerle bien a Rose? Sabia que ella no tenia amigas por aquí ni nada por el estilo, pero esto era todo? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente pero peor era la cara de mis hermanos, y aunque Emmett era el hombre y se supone que de la última palabra en este caso, en la familia siempre la última palabra la decía yo ya que soy la más madura. Ellos querían aceptar pero era prudente hacerlo? Emmett tenia una cara de perro abandonado de esas que derrite un iceberg si se lo propone y Alice… bueno tenia una mirada extraña como de por favor di que si hare lo que quieras. Mientras Rose y sus hermanos iban del terror, al descubrimientos y viceversa. Tome un gran respiro mirándolos a todos no se cuanto tiempo pase así…

-Primero, no fiestas todas las noches a menos no para mi. Segundo respetaras mis decisiones sean cuales sean así sea irme a casa mañana SOLA. Tercero Alice te controlaras en las compras y Emmett me dejaras dormir un poco aunque sea, sin hacer terremotos en mi cama. Si están de acuerdo con eso puedo pensarlo. Oh y ustedes esas miradas de terror-descubrimiento no me gustan ciento que ocultan algo así que quítenla. Están todos de acuerdo? –dije mirándolos a todos.

Se produjo otro silencio imagino que para Alice no es fácil no ir de compras pero tenia que liberar un poco su adicción y la diversión de Emmett sabia que era su favorita levantarme al son del terremoto e ir de fiestas junto con Alice, en cuanto a los otros ya tenían una expresión serena en sus rostros.

-Acepto. –dijeron mis hermanos mirándome fijamente.

-Muy bien. Pues entonces cuando podemos venir aquí. Necesito dormir. –dije mirando a Edward quien sonrió un poco mientras Rose daba un suspiro de alivio.

-No se preocupen enseguida mando a que arreglen una habitación cerca de nosotros y sus cosas estarán aquí esta noche. –dijo Edward y se marcho no sin antes darle una mirada a sus hermanos.

-Bien pues vamos a nuestro cuarto, pare que se cambien tengo mucha ropa nueva que les quedara aunque a Alice un poco grande pero no importa. Hasta que lleguen sus cosas y Bella puedes descansar si quieres.

-Si, vamos por favor. –dije sacando mi cajetillas de cigarrillos y había dejado mi encendedor.

-Ten, aquí tengo encendedor. –me dijo Jasper

-Gracias… -dije sonriéndole.

Nos encaminamos hacia dentro del edificio mientras yo fumaba igual que Jasper, y bore mas de la mitad porque ya estábamos llegando a la entrada, cuando llegamos al cuarto de ellos y todo era hermoso con un toque real pero a la vez algo juvenil. El cuarto era de ensueño demasiado grande para ser un apartamento siendo sincera y la cama bueno la veía triple. Me tire en ella con todo la ropa y zapatos puestos, estaba muy cansada no había dormido lo suficiente y mi cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo cuentas sobre eso. No hice mas que poner la cabeza en la almohada y quede dormida en un dos por tres, pero con una preocupación que no se me quitaba. Estaba soñando algo raro, con un castillo, y tres jóvenes que eran conocidos para mí pero no lograba ver sus caras. Solo veía a la chica llorando y los otros abrazándola. Mientras yo miraba con desprecio esa escena y Emmett lo veía gritando y con lágrimas también junto con Alice. Me sentía enojada, desilusionada y traicionada en el sueño pero era muy confuso ya que solo veía la cara de mis hermanos toda descompuesta. De momento todo cambio sentía una respiración muy cerca de mí y toda mi mente retrocedió poco más de 1año y me desperté pegando un brinco en la cama y me percate que no estaba sola en la cama, tenía a un hombre a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

(EPOV)

Los deje en el campo y me encamine donde Ben a darle las instrucciones…

-Ben. Tenemos que hablar vamos a la oficina. –dije y el solo asintió.

Cuando llegamos y nos cerramos con llave se volteo a donde yo estaba.

-Edward? –dijo

-Necesito que vallas al hotel donde se hospedan los Swan liquides todo y el dinero lo dones a una institución benéfica, traigas todas sus cosas y consigas unos de los mejores cuartos cerca del nuestro. Todo debe ser sumamente silencioso y asegúrate que no traigan ni un solo periódico aquí mañana parece que algo saben los periodistas que hoy sacaron fotos a ellos. Puedes hacerlo todo antes del anocher? –dije mirándolo.

-Claro, todo estará listo. Puedo preguntar algo Edward? –dijo el bajando su cabeza yo solo asentí y el prosiguió.

-si me permites decirte… esto es muy peligroso si ellos llegan a enterarse se sentirán usados. Y veo a la joven Rosalie muy enamorada y al joven Emmett también. Otra cosa aunque ellos sean muy ricos sabes que no tanto tus padres pero la corte no permitirá algo así porque para ellos serán unos simple plebeyos reales. Tomen las cosas con calma. –dijo el mirándome con preocupación.

-Lo se, lo se Ben. Y me asusta la salud mental de mi hermana si algo llega a descubrirse por eso los trajimos aquí aunque no fue fácil convencerles, la chica Swan es muy testaruda y estoy mas que seguro que sospecha algo solo que no sabe que es lo que va mal. –dije mirando a una pared.

-Si, me he dado cuenta… la joven Isabella es muy intuitiva, inteligente y muy hermosa aunque sus ojos estén siempre tristes. –dijo Ben y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Ahórrate los comentarios sobre ella, por favor. Y en fin es todo es mejor que te des prisa –dije y salí de la habitación.

Sentía que algo dentro mi estaba mal. Desde la noche en que ella me insulto por así decirlo me siento como basura, jamás me había tratado así y menos una americana. Todas caen rendidas a mi y ella no será la excepción aunque hay algo en ella, algo como dice Ben algo que da tristeza a su mirada, que me di cuenta esa noche mientras estaba oculto tras algunos arboles, terror y desesperación en su postura y mirada como si estuviese en un deja vu. En mi creció un instinto protector algo que nunca sentí por nadie aparte de mi familia, por eso me acerque a ella y cuando me golpeaba sentía que se desplomaría allí mismo, pero no fue y se sentó y mi mascara cayo otra vez con mucho esfuerzo, di mis mejores sonrisas y nada solo me insulto y me dejo allí como si nada. Estaba frustrado esa es la palabra correcta frustrado. Iba caminando cuando tropecé con mis hermanos y futuros cuñados excepto Bella.

-Ya esta todo listo, Edward? –pregunto jazz

-Si, antes del anochecer estará todo aquí. –dije.

-Bueno nosotros vamos a algunas tiendas, vamos a salir hoy vendrás? –dijo Emmett.

-No, tengo que hacer unos papeles familiares y estar para cuando traigan sus cosas pero no se preocupen estaré bien. –dije sonriendo y pasando mi mano por el cabello.

-Oh, bueno pues Bella esta muerta en vida durmiendo como roca en nuestra habitación así que si vas a buscar algo que sea rápido y procura no molestarla. –dijo Rose.

-Oh, claro no tengo intención de ir allá. Tengo lo necesario en la oficina. Y quede en reunirme con Papa. –dije mirando a Rose ella sabia muy bien lo que intentaba decir "lárgate antes que el llegue" por que se tenso rápidamente.

-si, si claro… bueno vamos se nos hará tarde. –dijo arrastrado a Emmett quien agarraba a Alice que tenia un brazo de Jasper parecían una cadena.

Cuando estuve seguro que se habían ido fui a la oficina para organizar varios papeles y recibí la llamada de mi padre, esto no era bueno o eso creeo.

-Hola. –dije

-Edward? –pregunto al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, soy yo padre. Aun no es la hora de la reunión pero estoy organizando los papeles. –dije

-Oh no te preocupes, te llamo para decirte que tengo una reunión con Demetri el hijo de Aro parece que se retira antes de tiempo y su hijo esta tomando el mando. Por eso suspenderemos nuestra reunión si quieres puedes reunirte con nosotros, era para mañana la reunión pero el tiene unas cosas que hacer y la adelantamos para hoy. Vienes? –pregunto

-No, estoy con los chicos ya sabes acomodando aun las cosas. Y no pienso salir solo estaba en la oficina pues pensé que ya estabas de camino, pero no voy con mis hermanos a ayudarles. Saluda a Demetri de mi parte padre. –dije

-Me tienen que explicar eso de estar viviendo aparte del castillo, es peligroso y lo saben. Pero esta bien le daré tu saludo. Un besos a tus hermanos. –dijo y colgó.

Suspire pues era un alivio dejar los negocios familiares, ya que no tenía cabeza para eso ahora mismo. Salí de la oficina no sin antes cerrarla con llave y me encamine a mi cuarto tenia una curiosidad enorme y como dice mucha gente "la curiosidad mata al gato" pero no puedo contenerla. Tome el elevador justo cuando Ben llegaba con un ejército cargado de toda clase de cosas y me hizo una seña para que siguiera que tomaba el otro cosa que agradecí. El era un hombre brillante y muy eficiente un gran amigo. Cuando el elevador se detuvo junto también lo hizo mi corazón por una extraña razón. Estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento y mis manos sudaban como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Gire el pomo cuidadosamente para no despertarla y la vi, tendida en la cama con la misma ropa que la había dejado en el campo de golf. No podía negarlo era una diosa tiene una belleza inigualable como ninguna otra, de rasgos finos pero acentuados no era del montón como decía Jasper y tenia un aura cristalina aunque algo maltratada, me sentía cursi pensando así pero la educación de mi madre y padre estaban en mi y no podía evitarlo. No era codiciosa, vanidosa y mucho menos aprovechada. Sin duda nunca conocí a una mujer como ella. Pero que tiene, que tiene que me invita a estar tan cerca. Por que no puedo evitarlo. Será por ser la única que se me ha resistido? Si tiene que ser me dije a mi mismo. Mientras la observaba tenia su seño fruncido y se veía disgustada en sueños, algo inquieta comenzó a moverse y a murmuras.

-Algo esconden. Tranquilos hermanos. No vale la pena no lloren.

Ella decía y mi corazón dejo de latir, ella seguía con su frente fruncida y de momento abrió sus ojos. Yo me espante jure que me pegaría en la cara pero su cara demostró sorpresa y miedo. De momento comenzó a gritar y a llorar y yo brinque cayendo al piso.

-No te me acerques, no me hagas daño. Por favor no!–gritaba y lloraba pero parecía estar viviendo otro momento no el real.

-Isabella, tranquila soy yo. No te hare daño por el amor de dios tranquila. –dije poniéndome de pie junto a ella.

-Tu me harás daño lárgate, no, no, no otra vez no…. No te cansas de lastimarme? Déjame, déjame! –gritaba

-Ya, tranquila… tranquila nadie te tocara estoy aquí. –dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-No permitas que se me acerquen Emmett, no lo permitas. –decía llorando fuertemente.

-No lo hare, aquí estaré. –dije sin corregirle que no era Emmett.

Ella lloraba descontroladamente en mi pecho, cuando se abrió la puerta y ella grito más fuerte.

-No!... otra vez no!... déjenme ir, déjenme ir no me hagan esto por favor! –gritaba y yo la abrace mas fuerte pero Emmett me saco y tomo en brazos.

-Tranquila, pequeña aquí esta tu Emmett, nunca te dejare sola entiendes. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. No estas sola todo es una pesadilla una mala pesadilla. Aquí estamos para ti. Tranquila. –decia Emmett llorando y Alice se acerco a abrazarlos también llorando descontroladamente pero para mi sorpresa Rosalie se desplomo en el piso con un ataque de llanto.

-Rose, que tienes? Tranquila se pondrá bien. Solo tuvo una pesadilla hermana. –dije tratando de consolarla pero era muy difícil es como si estuviera viviendo lo de Isabella. Y me pregunte que fue lo que paso.

-No entiendes. No entiendes. –repetía sin parar.

Me levante cuando ya se hubo controlado un poco y la senté en el borde de la cama y se movió donde Bella a abrazarla fuertemente, ya estaban cesando su llanto y el ataque de nervios por lo que veía. Cuando Emmett me miro y todos me miraron como si fuese un violador o algo por el estilo.

-Que hiciste? Que paso? Dime! –exigió Emmett.

-Tranquilo, no hice nada yo solo entre por unos papeles y ella me acerque a la mesa que es donde están y ella brinco y comenzó a gritar que la dejara que no le hiciera eso que si no se casaban y cosas así, yo solo pude abrazarla y me confundió contigo fue cuando se tranquilizo un poco pero ustedes abrieron la puerta y ella comenzó de nuevo aunque peor que antes.

-Discúlpame. No fue mi intención culparte es solo que… bueno no importa perdón. –dijo Emmett y siguió abrazando a Bella que se veía tan indefensa.

Todo se calmo gracias a los cielos en el cuarto y todos fuimos al cuarto que será de los Swan, Bella ya estaba mejor pero no cruzaba mirada conmigo igual que antes por lo menos no cambio, me dije yo mismo. Ellos quedaron encantados y no era para menos era muy hermosa las habitaciones ya amuebladas. Todos miraban a Bella cada cierto tiempo hasta que ella se molesto seriamente.

-Que rayos tengo en la cara que todos me miran con pena? Tuve un mal sueño, ok? Pero ya paso, no es la gran cosa. –dijo ella furiosa.

-Bella, tranquila como sea no iremos a la disco nos quedaremos y veremos una película o algo. A mi se me fueron todas las ganas de arreglarme. –dijo Alice y todos la apoyaron.

-No, no y no. Ustedes tenían planes y por un mal sueño que tuve no arruinaran sus planes. Yo veré la película sola y me comeré por lo menos 4 platos de popcorn y ustedes se irán a bailar. –decía ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Ni hablar, nadie me obliga a ir a bailar cuando no quiero. Voy a ver una película aquí contigo o sin ti. Te guste o no. –dijo Emmett.

-Como quieran. –dijo rechinado sus dientes Bella y yo tuve que reír era muy testaruda la chica.

Jasper llego de momento con un montón de películas y yo ni sabia que el no estaba en la habitación. Se las dio a Alice y algo me dijo que hay había algo y el no ha dicho nada. Pero me hice el de la vista larga. Escogieron una película y todos se acomodaron y de casualidad Bella le toco a mi lado. Y era una película de terror ya la había visto pero me gustaba mucho "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre". Cuando comenzó todos estábamos riendo y Bella se levanto para hacer popcorn para cada uno repartió los platos uno para cada dos personas así que nos toco uno a ambos. La película comenzó y ella grito…

-Es de terror? –pregunto con horror.

-Si, pero no da tanto miedo. –dijo Jasper muy apoyado a Alice y Emmett y Rose bueno ellos estaban en su mundo pero Emmett cada momento miraba a Bella.

-No te muevas ni un centímetro. –me dijo merándome fieramente y algo se movió en mi y me entro un calor que no entendí.

-Aja. –solo pude decir.

La película paso entre gritos de Alice y Bella y ella ya estaba sobre mi falda, yo estaba frio como el hielo pero caliente al mismo tiempo ella gritaba y se aferraba a mi como si de eso dependiese su vida y Alice estaba igual o peor que Bella solo que Jasper reía. Y yo estaba muy pero que muy mal con ella sobre mí. Cuando por fin la película termino Bella estaba muerta del sueño así que como estaba sobre mi observe a todo el mundo y pregunte.

-Cual es su cuarto esta casi dormida. –pregunte mirando a Alice.

-El primero, es el de ella. Gracias por llevarla yo no podría y Emmett bueno esta en su burbuja. –dijo riendo a lo ultimo yo solo asentí y la lleve a su cama. Cuando la recosté abrió sus ojos y sonrió de una manera especial que me dejo embobado.

-Tienes una sonrisa y ojos muy bonitos, pon en práctica más a menudo esa sonrisa. –dije sin evitarlo.

-Gracias tus ojos son bonitos también, pero no te hagas ilusiones. –dijo riendo y me puse serio. No perdía oportunidad para echarme en cara mi situación con las mujeres.

-No lo hacia. –dije sonriendo un poco.

-buenas noches, descansa. –dijo y se volteo.

Yo me salí de su cuarto y me encontré a Alice con Jasper en un beso algo vergonzoso a los ojos de otros y Rose y Emmett no estaban por ningún lado. Así que sin decir una palabra salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie solo pensar en que me pasa con esta americana o y también en algo que me dijo Rose su salida con Demetri mañana. Genial lo que faltaba para no dejarme dormir.

* * *

**_Hola chicas hermosas, aqui dejo el 5to capitulo de Destinados. Ya saben lo que le paso a Bella triste no? Ahora Edward es todo un manojo de nervios y confusion (pobre) bueno que le pase para que sepa lo que es bueno... jajaja. Espero les halla gustado este capitulo. Dejenme sus Reviews si creen que merezco alguno. _**

**_Besos y Abrazos Vampiricos!_**

**_*yami *_**


	6. CelosoEnamorado?

**Los personajes expuestos aqui no son de mi autoria son de SM! Solo la historia es mia. (NO COPY)**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 6 Celoso/Enamorado?**

-CAPITULO ANTERIOR (5)-

Yo me salí de su cuarto y me encontré a Alice con Jasper en un beso algo vergonzoso a los ojos de otros y Rose y Emmett no estaban por ningún lado. Así que sin decir una palabra salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie solo pensar en que me pasa con esta americana o y también en algo que me dijo Rose su salida con Demetri mañana. Genial lo que faltaba para no dejarme dormir.

-PRESENTE-

(EPOV)

Le doy gracias a los cielos que soy de la realeza y tengo que contener todo porque si no fuera así, estaría ahora mismo cazando a Demetri para que dejara de merodear a la chica que me tiene todo confundido, me ignora como nadie lo hace y para colmo se burla de mi habilidad para con las mujeres. Esto nunca me ha pasado y también mis hermanos se han dado cuenta desde que me levante no hago otra cosa que tirar todo lo que tengo a mi alcance y refunfuñar, ya mi hermanos ni se me acercan por que les grito y es que me estoy volviendo loco por que no se que rayos me pasa con esta mujer!

-Edward, me tienes cansada con tus insultos sin sentido que te pasa? –pregunto Rose completamente furiosa.  
-Si, Edward anoche apenas dormiste y hoy las coges con nosotros. Que te hicimos? –mi querido hermano el rehabilitado Jasper.  
-Quieren saber que me pasa, quieres saberlo Rose? –pregunte ya furioso, no podía decirle la verdad pero algo de cierto había en lo que diría.  
-Claro, que quiero me tienes histérica hermano. –dijo la muy ilusa.  
-Rayos!... Rose si no fuera por tu amorío con Emmett algo que no durara y lo sabes yo no estaría obligado a disimular mi status, estaría como quiero rodeado de mujeres, teniendo todo lo que quiero solo con mirar a un lado y tu… tu con tu osito en tamaño gigante me han obligado a actuar como una persona que no soy. Acaso no entiendes? Es tan difícil darte cuenta que me siento como un león enjaulado por que no puedo salir como antes y mostrarme? Que tengo que vivir hasta que te de la gana como una persona normal cosa que no somos y todo por que di mi palabra? –le grite furioso y cuando la vi me arrepentí de todo al instante.

Ella salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño, llorando pero no tardo tanto. Jasper estaba en una esquina con los ojos como platos y Rose salió y me miro llorando aun.

-Sabes Edward. Tienes todas la razón del mundo, soy una egoísta y te puedes ir cuando quieras eres libre de tu promesa porque jamás mi intención fue lastimarte. Solo me enamore y no pensé en nadie, te pido disculpas y no te preocupes por ellos algo inventare, porque cuando caiga en mi mentira lo hare sola y no los arrastrare a ninguno. Les pido me disculpen y como mujer que soy acepto mi error. –me dijo temblando y sin parar de llorar.  
-Rose, yo me quedare contigo. No importa que pase, pero si Edward quiere irse esta en su derecho. Yo mientras me quedare contigo hasta el final. –decía jasper mientras abrazaba a mi hermana y yo que me sentía como basura ahora fue peor luego de todo lo que le dije a mi hermana bajo tensión.  
-Rose, Jazz… dios! Perdónenme no se que me sucede todo esto es tan… tan nuevo para mi, me siento perdido rechazado inútil. Compréndanme tengo mucho que pensar y no se que hacer. Por favor dispénsenme se los ruego. –dije arrodillándome delante de ellos para sujetar a mi hermana que estaba en el piso junto a Jazz.

Ellos nos dijeron nada solo me miraron como si estuviese loco, y de momento Rosalie se levanto ayudada por Jazz mientras yo me quede hay sentado. Ahora que recordaba antenoche Heidy me había contado lo sucedido con Demetri. Pero porque el la dejo de esa manera, no tenia mucho sentido todo lo que ella me había dicho pues Demetri no se deja intimidar ni de su padre pues mucho menos lo haría del hermano de Heydi. Tenia que haber algo más y Ben me ayudaría a saberlo porque con Demetri fuera de mi camino mejor será el desquite con Bella. Salí a paso veloz de mi habitación sin mirar por donde iba hasta que algo choco contra mi cayendo al piso, me obligue a girarme y casi se me salen los ojos cuando vi a Bella tirada en el piso desorbitada.

-Eres un bruto! No miras por donde caminas. –gritaba ella sin saber a quien pues aun tenia los ojos cerrados.  
-Por favor, acepta mi mano. Fue mi error, no me fije por donde iba. –dije inclinando mi cabeza como tenia acostumbrado delante de una dama hermosa. Que dije? Dama hermosa? oficial me estoy volviendo loco.  
-Oh. Edward, perdón no sabía que eras tú y te dije bruto. –dijo colorada como un tomate, "tan exquisita" dije para mi y me obligue a parar de pensar en eso.  
-Yo fue el que la tiro al suelo. Por tal razón yo soy el que debo disculparme. –dije nuevamente.  
-Si… bueno gracias. Tengo algo de prisa en irme, nos vemos luego. –dijo volteándose.  
-A donde va y solas? –pregunte sin poder evitarlo.  
-Ah, si bueno… tengo un nuevo amigo se llama Demetri quizá lo conozcas trabaja en la corte. –dijo ella riendo del algo.  
-Quizá. Amigo tuyo? Bien. Bueno me retiro que se divierta con su nuevo amigo. –dije marchándome y antes pude ver el desconcierto de ella pero yo estaba furioso a mas no poder.

Salí de allí hecho un león y por suerte no tuve que buscar mucho a Ben que estaba cerca de la oficina, así que le hice una seña para que entráramos y así lo hicimos. Una vez dentro el miro por un momento y luego se rio.

-Que es lo gracioso Ben? Dime para también reírme. –dije tajante.  
-Disculpe joven Edward. Pero no pude evitar acordarme de nuestra adolescencia. –dijo y yo quede mas confundido.  
-Que tiene que ver eso conmigo y tu risa injustificada. –pregunte nuevamente.  
-Bueno joven. Usted me dijo en una ocasión que el dia que le viera la cara como la que tenía Felix por Aura cuando ella se hizo novia de Demetri aunque solo era una mentira para darle celos a Felix, se lo dijese para quitarla automáticamente. Y pues ese momento ha llegado joven, usted tiene una cara de celos que no puede cargar con ella. –decía el muy gracioso de Ben.  
-No seas ingenuo, solo no he dormido, no estoy de humor y estoy peleado para completar con mis hermanos. –dije y el dejo de reírse.  
-Lo siento joven. Pero la cara no se le quita y creo saber quien es la causante. La Srta. Isabella Swan toda una joya. –dijo y yo no aguante lo tome por la camiseta y lo pegue a una pared.  
-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella, nunca más. Bastante tengo con aguantar que salga con Demetri y a mi me trate como un trapo sucio tirando mis verdades por donde quiera. Que no vuelva a escucharte dirigirte a ella de esa manera, nunca. Entiendes? –le dije soltándolo.  
-Dispénseme joven. No sabía que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes. No volverá a ocurrir. –decía Ben y me dejo de una pieza con ese de sentimientos tan fuertes.  
-No hables de ese modo de ninguna mujer es todo. No tengo ningún sentimiento por ella, Edward Cullen nunca se enamora. Solo vive la vida bien. –dije forzando una sonrisa.  
-Claro. Como diga joven Edward. Había algo que me quería pedir? –dijo Ben  
-Si. Necesito saber porque razón, motivo, circunstancia lo que sea el mínimo detalle de porque Heydi Marrow y Demetri Vulturi terminaron. Quiero todo detalle. –dije mirando mientras me sentaba tras el escritorio.  
-No hace falta que busque joven. Yo se todo acerca de eso, fue muy comentado por donde vivo. Si quiere puedo contarle, pero antes le informo que en mas o menos dos horas llega su padre el rey Carlisle. –yo sonreí y no por lo de mi padre si no porque tendría los detalles antes de lo que pensé. Le hice un gesto para que se sentara.  
-Claro. Comienza y no evites nada. – dije reclinándome en la silla.  
-Bien… la verdad es que Heydi decidió dejar a Demetri porque se entero que pronto asumirá el puesto de padre Aro y ella piensa que si ella seguía con el pues el renunciaría y no asumiría el cargo por ella, pues tenia planes para casarse e irse a vivir a New York. Ella le dijo a Demetri que conoció a otro hombre y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con el ya que tenia sentimientos encontrados por el otro chico. El se hundió en la depresión por unas semanas. Y ella estaba como muerta en vida, el no quiere saber nada de ella porque se siente traicionado. Heydi hace unos días se entero por un amigo muy cercano a mi y por supuesto de ellos, que Demetri como quiera iba aceptar el cargo y no se iba para New York y le iba a proponer a Heydi que se quedaran aquí en Inglaterra, ella esta desesperada pues perdió al amor de su vida y el la ve como una libertina. Es todo lo que se sabe del tema. –concluyo Ben.

Ahora entendía el cambio de Heydi, el porque se quiere ir de Inglaterra para no volver nunca mas. Tenia que hacer algo y aunque en parte lo haría porque quiero alejar a Demetri de Isabella, el es lo mas cercano que pude llamar a amigo y obvio a Ben. Tenía que hacer algo y lo haría ellos no pueden separarse si se aman con esa intensidad, están destruidos el uno al otro.

-Ben… necesito que te comuniques con Demetri y le digas que venga aquí, no importa la hora. Quiero hablar con el. Cuando llegue espera que pase por lo menos media hora y llamas a Heydi necesito los dos aquí. Entiendes? –pregunte sin mirarlo aun.  
-Claro joven. Enseguida me pongo en eso. –me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

(BPOV)

Que le pasa a este hombre conmigo. Un rato me trata bien y al otro mal, es que por eso no creo en los hombres, todos son iguales hipócritas, ingenuos, y el más aun que se cree que una mujer tiene que besar el piso por donde camina. Cuando lo vi alejarse luego de su comentario entre sarcástico y odioso me dirigí a la salida del edificio, cuando llegue Demetri ya me esperaba, es una buena persona se le nota que esta triste por algo pero no se porque. Es bueno contar aunque sea con una persona que no tiene otros intereses para contigo, por eso acepte venir con el aparte de que estar encerrada con las chicas luego de contarles lo mío y el ataque de anoche no me ayuda en nada…

-Isabella… como estas? –dijo riendo Demetri mientras se acercaba a mi y me dio un abrazo.  
-Hola Dem, no me digas Isabella solo Bella. y estoy muy bien gracias y tu? –dije riendo como hace mucho la verdad no lo hacia.  
-Supuestamente bien, pero no importa. Ven te presentare a mi hermana. –decía mientras jalaba de mi.  
-Hola! –dijo una pequeña.  
-Bella ella es Vera mi hermanita hermosa. Vera ella es Bella la amiga de la que te hable y nos acompañara. –señalo Demetri con una sonrisa.  
-Mucho gusto lindura. Tu hermano habla maravillas de ti. Eres muy hermosa. –dije pasando la mano por su cabello rubio y ella mostro todos sus dientes. –cuantos años tienes preciosa? –pregunte  
-Tú también eres muy bonita. Por lo menos le das una sonrisa a Demi. Tengo 10 años. –dijo la niña.  
-Oh… pues para eso están lo amigos, para hacernos reír. –dije medio en broma.  
-bueno, bueno… nos vamos? –pregunto Dem y nosotras asentimos.

Nos subimos a la camioneta que nos esperaba y casi me da un infarto al ver tanto flash en mi cara y fotógrafos sobre nosotros. Cerró la puerta de volada, y pusieron el auto en marcha enseguida.

-Wow. La verdad no se cansan de molestar, no quiero ni imaginar los titulares de mañana. –decía Dem.  
-Siempre es igual. –dije mostrándome indiferente, cuando la verdad ya me tenían nerviosa.

Todo el camino fuimos riendo y charlando sobre trivialidades, y sobre nuestras vidas. La verdad hacer mucho no me sentía a gusto con alguien, y eso se debe a que el siempre es claro conmigo, jamás abusa de la confianza, es un caballero, siempre esta sonriendo aunque a veces pienso que es forzada, hasta que se lo pregunte y me conto su historia. Me pregunto lo mismo a mí y yo le dije que no quería hablar de eso por el momento cosa que acepto. El la feria todo fue genial, todo colorido, lleno de arte, magia, diversión, música, en fin toda cosa imaginable. Vera estaba que no cavia de la felicidad y me daba tanta alegría verla feliz. Demetri por su parte siempre atento para con nosotras y en especial con su hermana. Nos subimos en unos cuantos juegos de diversión, me logro obtener un león enorme en un juego de botellas y un oso mediano a Vera. Estábamos felices pero mis pies estaban hinchados y Vera ya comenzaba bostezar aunque no quería irse. Por ultimo fuimos a un local cerca a comer pizza pues según mi amigo era el mejor lugar de todo Inglaterra y que te la hacian de los que pidieras no importaba de que, Vera pido un pedazo con m&ms y oreo una mezcla súper rara, solo pedí que no se enfermara luego de eso, Dem pido una extra queso y yo una igual que el. Comenzamos a comer entra risa y afuera estaban los fotógrafos por todos lados suerte que no los dejaron entrar, Dem no parecía dar importancia por lo que yo hice lo mismo. Cuando acabamos Vera se quedaba dormida sobre el counter y aunque no era de noche aun, habíamos caminado y divertido demasiado y ella aun era una bebe, o eso es para mi. Cuando salimos y después de una larga lucha por parte de los guarda espalda de Demetri logramos llegar a la camioneta riendo aun. Pues la verdad todo fui muy chistoso en el dia de hoy y no me arrepentía de nada.

-Como la pasaste? –me pregunto mi amigo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Vera que estaba casi ida.  
-No fue tan mal. –dije fingiendo indiferencia y a el se le borro la sonrisa.  
-Oh, disculpa que no te halla gustado. Para la próxima dejo a mi hermana y salimos a algún otro lugar. –dijo el tenso  
-Bromeas? Cierto? –dije seria.  
-Bueno, entenderé si no quieres se mas mi amiga. –decía el pero le corte.  
-Eres loco, hoy fue el dia en que volví a reír de verdad. No sabes desde cuando no sonreía de esta manera, fue un dia grandioso y Vera es tan hermosa y una buena niña claro que saldrá si me vuelves a invitar a algún lado. Hoy el dia fue perfecto. Gracias. –dije sonriéndole  
-Wow… gracias Bella me asustaste, pensé que ya no quería ser mi amiga. Eres una buena actriz me creí todo lo que dije. Tu cara era de molestia. Pero me alegra que me dijeras eso. En estos días será imposible que nos veamos pero te llamare e incluso te invitare a comer si quieres, o vengo a tu apto. y vamos al restaurante de abajo cocinan rico. Gracias por aceptar mi amistad sincera. –decía mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.  
-Claro. Gracias también a ti por hacerme sonreír. Y sabes que cuentas conmigo aunque no llevamos mucho de amigos, pues ya nos confiamos cosas y aquí estaré si me necesitas. Pero dime como sabes que aquí hay un restaurant yo ni sabia. –dije algo curiosa porque el parecía estar muy enterado de todo lo de aquí.  
-Sencillo. Los dueños son unos grandes amigos míos. –dijo riendo y no le pregunte mas porque el chofer aparco en la entrada.  
-Bueno. Ya tengo que irme mis hermanos me mataran porque no he salido con ellos. Hoy me toca hacer de Barbie Bella con mi loca hermana para contentarla aunque solo quiero dormir. –dije riendo a carcajadas mientras bajaba  
-Eres muy graciosa Bella. Me gustaría conocer a tus hermanos luego más a fondo. Si se puede claro. Pero ahora tengo que irme Vera esta muy cansada. Gracias por pasar el dia con nosotros. –dijo Dem mientras me abrazaba.  
-Claro planearemos algo. Y de una conoces a mi futura cuñada. Adiós. Dale un beso a Vera cuando la acuestes. –dije mientras iba directo a la entrada diciéndole adiós con mi mano a Demetri que subía a la camioneta.

Di la espalda para entrar y la puerta casi me da en la cara. Cuando sale el joven amigo de los hermanos de Rose. Gritándole a Demetri y la camioneta se detuvo enseguida mostrado a un Demetri sorprendido. Yo seguí mi camino pero me estuvo realmente raro. Fui a los elevadores para subir a mi piso y enfrentarme a mi querida duende que debe estar furiosa por no salir con ella y con otro si. Iba subiendo mientras tomaba aire miles de veces para poder enfrentarme con ella sin perder la cabeza. Y cuando por abrió tome la ultima gran bocanada de aire Alice no es fácil y menos cuando se pone en plan de lastima. Abrí mi puerta y ella estaba sentada en el piso de la sala junto con Rose y con toda la ropa tirada parecía venta al pasillo de ropa de marca, las mire espantadas y ellas me sonrieron. Me sonrieron? Algo aquí no va bien, así que me prepare para lo peor y antes de que hablara alguna lo hice yo.

-Antes que comiencen con su discurso, si acepto salir a donde quieran. Acepto hacer de Barbie Bella y juro no quejarme. Contentas? –dije riéndome  
-Si! –chillaron las dos mientras se ponía a brincar como locas en toda la sala.  
-Debes salir mas a menudo con ese Demetri y su hermana te pone de muy buen humor salir con amigos. –dijo Alice riéndose claro mal pensada.  
-Aja!. –dijo Rose algo cohibida.  
-Es una gran persona y su hermana Vera, es un amor. La verdad hace mucho no reía de esa manera. Eso si los fotógrafos no nos dejaron en paz todo el dia. Pero en fin todo fue excelente. A donde iremos, y los chicos? –dije y pregunte sentándome en una butaca que no tenia ropa.  
-Jasper y Emmett están en la alberca o el Gym. Y Edward esta en la oficina arreglando unos asuntos con padre. –dijo Rose mirándome fijamente.  
-Oh. Bien, mientras terminan me daré una ducha para que comiencen la transformación. Ya casi son las 8pm. –dije sonriéndoles a cada una lo cual rodaron los ojos.  
-Eres hermosa, solo hay que arreglarte un poco. –decia Rosalie secundada por Alice.  
-Ustedes son mis hermanas por supuesto dirán eso. No importa ya me voy a dar un rico baño. –decía mientras iba a mi cuarto a buscar todo lo necesario.  
-No soy la única que lo piensa aunque no sabe aun como decirlo. –decía Rosalie bajito y yo me detuve a mirarla.  
-De quien hablas? Demetri solo es y será mi amigo, solo eso. Que les quede claro. –dije ya furiosa es increíble que siempre piensen lo que no es.  
-No me refiero a Demetri, si no a… Edward. –dijo lo ultimo tan bajito y mirando el piso que no se si escuche bien.  
-Si claro. Están locas si piensan que hare algo con Edward, jamás en mi vida nunca es un mujeriego dicho por ti Rose. El juega con todas y gracias pero ya tengo un historial de lo más bonito para añadirle que fui aventura de un mujeriego. No gracias. –dije gritando desde la puerta del baño y tire la puerta del baño.

(EPOV)  
Estuve todo el dia y tarde en la oficina arreglando todos los pendientes luego con mi padre, el asunto no se puedo muy fácil. Pidió explicaciones sobre todo.

-Edward. Porque dejaron el palacio? –preguntaba mi padre.  
-Padre, sabe que queremos un poco de libertad a parte aquí nadie nos conoce y no estamos saliendo. Mi hermana tiene unos amigos que no quiere revelarle su identidad y nosotros no la dejaremos sola en esto. Es todo. –dije emitiendo la parte del novio porque le daría un infarto.  
-Solo espero que estén haciendo bien las cosas. Tenemos que dejar la corona sin chismes ni nada. Así que por favor. Compórtense. –pidió el con toque de tristeza yo mas que nadie sabia el porque.

Me quede en silencio un largo rato. Pues para mi padre y la familia Cullen en general el legado es lo más importante y nosotros hemos defraudado a nuestro padre que tanto ha confiado en nosotros. Yo por estar con mujeres, Jasper porque no son sus intereses y Rosalie es un tanto joven para esto. Tenia mucha carga encima, si solo pudiera hacer todo bien alejarme un poco del mundo de los encantos y dirigir Inglaterra, pero como? Mi padre podría hacerlo durante un tiempo mas si yo decidiera casarme pero eso no esta mis planes. Solo queda una sola opción para salvar el legado de la familia. Y si tengo que sentar cabeza para hacerlo lo haría, solo quería disfrutar un poco mas de mi libertad, de mis privilegios de mis mujeres. Puedo complacer a mi padre y a Inglaterra y también a mí.

-Edward, Edward! –grito mi padre.  
-Disculpe padre. Decía? –dije mirándolo fijamente.  
-Edward sabes que siempre te hable con la verdad, me duele tanto dejar el legado de la familia. Pero jamás los obligaría a ustedes quiero que sean felices. Tu cuando eras pequeño me dijiste "padre yo seré algún dia un gran rey con una gran reina". Ese dia yo fui el hombre más feliz, porque sabía que tus hermanos no querían esto y tú lo llevas en la sangre, cuando hablas lo haces como un rey. Pero ya no es lo mismo y yo seré feliz como ustedes decidan hacerlo. –dijo mi padre dándome una gran sonrisa que me destrozo el corazón y termino de convencerme.  
-Padre, sobre eso quiero hablarle. –dije poniéndome de pie para mirar por la ventana y sentí que el también se puso de pie.  
-Claro hijo. Dime? –pregunto  
-Desde que hablamos en el castillo, no he dejado de pensar y no es que yo no quiera asumir el cargo solo es que mi vida esta llena de mujeres y sabes que no me da miedo decírtelo porque tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, me gusta mi vida. Pero en estos días siento algo diferente en mí. No se que decirte ahora mismo ni darte una respuesta concreta. Pero solo te pido que me dejes pensarlo un poco más. No tomes ninguna decisión hasta el gran baile de Inglaterra. Si? –pregunte mirándolo fijamente y su rostro fue de la tristeza, a la felicidad, incertidumbre, alegría, confusión y resignación.  
-Como quieras hijo. Lo que elijas estará bien. Sabes que los Denali son personas de bien. Pero su hija Tanya es ambiciosa y quiere esposarte si sus padres no consiguen la corona. Sus padres están muy avergonzados y me advirtieron sobre eso. Ten cuidado hijo con lo que hagas. –dijo mi padre mientras iba donde mi y me abrazo con fuerza.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y el se marcho justo cuando iba a sentarme llego Ben.

-Joven Edward… la Srta. Bella acaba de llegar. –dijo y salió corriendo del despacho.

Yo me prepare para hablar con Demetri pues sabia que aunque tuviese prosa hablaría conmigo y así fue. No pasaron 5 minutos cuando asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-Edward, amigo! –decía mientras iba a darme la mano.  
-Demetri. –dije devolviéndole el saludo.  
-Que es lo urgente que tienes que decirme tengo a Vera en la camioneta dormida, Ben se quedo observándola. –dijo y yo tome un gran respiro antes de comenzar.  
-Bien… me entere de lo tuyo con Heydi. –dije el se tenso en el mismo momento.  
-No hace falta hablar de traidores aquí. –dijo tajante se me pareció a Aro.  
-Te equivocas. Antenoche hable con ella Demetri, esta destruida. –dije y el se contrajo imagino de dolor en su corazón.  
-Claro, se hace la victima luego de engañarme. Es fácil hacerlo. –decía Demetri.  
-No. Ella no te engaño, te equivocas hermano. Ella lo hizo por tu bien porque pensaba eso en el momento. –dije y el me miro con confusión.  
-Mira Edward. No se de que hablas pero no abogues por ella. –dijo parándose.  
-No te vallas. Te contare todo. Ella pensó que tu renunciarías a tu labor por ella que abandonarías a tu padre y eso ella no podía permitirlo, sabia cuando amabas Inglaterra pero también cuando la amas a ella. Y decidió mentirte para que la dejaras, pero nunca hubo ni habrá nadie aparte de ti amigo. Lo siento que estén así, son mis amigos los dos. Y están mal. Ella te ama y cuando subo que tu hablarías con ella para seguir aquí ya era tarde porque te había mentido sobre ella. Solo te pido que lo pienses y hables con ella. –termine mirándolo fijamente y su semblante era muy blanco.  
-Como… puede… ser? Porque no me ha buscado? –pregunto mirándome directo.  
-Como lo haría, si la insultabas cada que la veias, la humillabas cuando lo intentaba. Esta muriendo lentamente Demetri. Habla con ella. Dense una oportunidad. Ustedes se aman, luchen. –le dije poniéndome de pie y poniéndome a su lado para palmear su hombro.  
-Lo hare. Tengo que verla. –dijo mientras se puso de pie también. –Gracias Edward, gracias por abrirme los ojos. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Yo solo le sonreí y tocaron la puerta…

-Adelante. –dije un poco alto.  
-Edward, Ben me llamo que tenías que habl… -decía Heydi pero cuando vio a Demetri pensé que desmayaria.  
-Los dejo solos. –dije mirando a Demetri que me miro asustando y yo solo sonreí para darle un poco de valor y me marche.

En verdad que se aman estos dos seres. Ahora mi trabajo es descubrir que me sucede con la americana y descubrirme yo mismo. Genial, fui al elevador no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Ben que luego cerrara oficina y fui a mi apto. Los chicos ya estaba hay Jasper estaba con la bata de baño y Emmett salía también en las mimas que Jasper. Tenían la ropa de cada uno en las puertas correspondientes cosa que me sorprendió y pregunte.

-Quien busco la ropa?  
-Alice. Tiene un gusto esquicito. –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de bobo, no se me olvidaba lo que vi anoche.  
-No tengo la menor duda. –dije riendo y Emmett me miro mal. "Upss"  
-Entonces, ya terminaste el trabajo Eddie? –dijo Emmett riendo como niño.  
-No soy Eddie. Y si termine hace un rato. –dije mientras tomaba mi toalla y mis bata de baño sin saber a donde íbamos, pero por lo menos Bella no iría luego de "bien" que lo paso debe estar durmiendo. Me dije para mi refunfuñado.

Mientras entraba al baño escuche las risas de los chicos, pero no preste atención en fin bastante tengo en lo que pensar. Y aunque piensen que mi vida es solo las mujeres algo que adoro pues también me preocupo por el bienestar de la familia y ahora también por la famosa Tanya Denali, dios me cuide de esa arpía. Me di un relajante baño y salí envuelto en mi bata de baño y los chicos ya estaban vestidos fumando en la terraza del apto riendo y hablando no se de que, por lo que me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto y vestirme con lo que la duende hiperactiva me había dejado. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una camisa azul rey zapatos y correa negra, con un reloj también negro. La verdad n tenia mal gusto la enana, me veo estupendamente delicioso me dije mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo completo, intente peinar mi pelo pero igual es sexy como siempre lo dejo ni despeinado ni peinado toda una combina, me eche mi perfume favorito CK que derrite mujeres, y fui afuera tomando primero mis cigarrillos y encendedor, cuando llegue ellos aun fumaban por lo que prendí uno y me les uní. Estuvimos hablando de los que hicimos en el dia, obvio yo tuve que omitir ciertas cosas y lo demás paso entre chistes de Emmett, muy dentro de mi pedía que todo saliese bien con Rose, era un gran hombre y esta muy enamorado de ella. No paso mucho más cuando tocaron la puerta y supimos que ya era hora. Así que nos dirigimos a la puerta y salimos del apto. Cerré la puerta con llave y cuando me gire mi corazón se me salió, mi quijada se abrió, mis piernas temblaron, mis pantalones me apretaron, mis ojos se iban a salir de las cuencas cuando vi semejante diosa frente a nosotros, los chicos estaban en igual estado que yo pero solo Emmett se dirigió a Rose y la abrazo y beso con pasión, estos dos ya habían pasado a la otra base, me dije yo.

-Piensan caminar, o nos van a desnudar con la mirada. –y tuvo que hablar la duende.  
-Disculpen, no fue nuestra intención. –dije bajando mi cabeza pero pude ver a Bella roja, roja.

Llevaba un unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos muy ajustados que dejaban ver toda su maravillosa figura, una camisa violeta ajustada también con escote en V y los accesorios negros incluyendo correa y zapatos que era unos tacones que daba miedo mirarlos. Las otras dos iban casi iguales, pero la que de verdad me importaba era Bella, una mujer más hermosa nunca la había visto en mi vida. Una mujer como ella nunca la encontraría en otro lugar, que me hiciera lo que ella me hacer sin ser consiente de ellos. Me obligue a caminar y ella ya no estaba por los alrededores cosa que me hizo enojar porque ella no me prestaba atención, me trataba como si nada y eso me enfurecía, me daba el avión como decían un viejo compañero y eso me tenia mal, toda mujer que yo quiero la tengo y esta se me esta haciendo casi imposible. Pero algo lograría eso lo aseguro.

(BPOV)

Luego de la tortura que soporte sin quejarme y me mire al espejo no sabia quien era, me veía mas que hermosa, parecía de portada de revista y sonreí como tonta, quizá le guste a Edward. Que rayos dije? Ugh tengo que sacarme a ese de la mente cuanto antes. Salimos del cuarto en cuanto todas terminamos y tocamos la puerta de los chicos que no tardaron nada en salir y salírseles la baba incluso Edward que casi se le sale los ojos cuando me vio y yo me emocione pero cuando Alice hablo aproveche para irme de allí, le haría saber que no es tan importante como cree y que no todas las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies aunque me salga sangre en la lengua por mentir lo hare, hay que darle una probadita de su medicina. Nos subimos al ascensor entre risas y cuando salimos gracias a los cielos no había periodistas pero si mucho policía en la entrada algo raro pero ninguno pregunto. Nos fuimos en nuestra camioneta con Embry y también subió Ben y otros dos que no sabia quienes eran pero estaban en frente. Paramos frente a la discoteca "Breaking Dawn" y todos incluyéndome algo raro estábamos emocionados pues todos pensábamos hacerle honor al nombre "Amanecer" en español. Entramos y no hicimos la enorme cola por todo lo sagrado que genial estaba adentro, todo era como un sueño de hermoso y enorme. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda cerca de la barra, baño, pista de baile, y escenario. Se acerco una joven a la mesa y le sonrió coquetamente a Edward cosa que me enfureció sin saber porque pero me controle cuando vi que el se dio cuenta y sonreí. El por su parte coqueteo con ella como todo un Don Juan y yo no aguante.

-Te pagan por ofrecerte o por trabajar? –pregunte gruñonamente ganándome todas las miradas de la mesa. Ella me vio desafiante y eso colmo el vaso.  
-Disculpa, pero ya que tengo su pedido. Y el joven me hablo no veo que sea malo. A menos que sea su novio en ese casi pido disculpas. –dijo riendo.  
-Idiota. Gracias a los cielos que no es mi novio porque estaría infectada no se con que. Así que te daré unos condones que tengo en mi bolso para que no corras el riesgo. Aunque no creo tu estas tan limpia de aquí me doy cuenta que tienen herpes cerca de tu boca. –dije sonriéndole y ella se tenso y se fue.  
-Gracias por tratarme como si fuera un virus andante. –dijo Edward claramente furioso.  
-No hay de que. Siempre a la orden. Te podías juntar con ella a ver quien era más ofrecido. –dije furiosa ya mirándolo fijamente.  
-Bella… basta! –dijo Emmett todo colorado.  
-Aja! Hermanito, sabes que no soporto la gente ofrecida y mucho menos la CREIDA o mejor digo CREIDO. –termine yo.  
-Bueno, ya paso. Ahora si vamos a pasarla bien, nada de peleas pronto seremos familia. Así que brindemos por el amor, la vida, la honestidad, y las amistades. –dijo Alice levantando su copa que ya estaba llena de NOVU igual que la de todos.  
-Salud!. –dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y Edward cruzo una mirada conmigo y yo le guiñe un ojo y el abrió los de el como plato.  
-Me guiño un ojo. La vieron? –grito el apuntándome.  
-Quien? –dijo Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo y yo me tuve que reír.  
-Isabella, ella me guiño un ojo, lo juro. –gritaba Edward.  
-Perdóname Edward, pero mi hermana nunca en su vida guiña ojos, primer se los arranca. –decía Emmett, como adoro a mi hermano oso.  
-Yo estoy con el. Hasta donde la conozco estoy seguro que no haría algo así. –ese fue Jazz mi futuro cuñado porque sus movimientos con Alice cada vez son mas evidentes.  
-Edward… estas bien necesitado. Yo en mi vida guiñaría ojos a nadie, eso me ofende. –dije seria.  
-No puede ser que no me crean, es increíble. –dijo furioso y llenándose nuevamente la copa.

Todo lo demás paso entre risas, chistes, cuentos de infancia, adolescencia, universidad, hasta de novios hablamos excluyéndome de ese ultimo. Nuestros sueños y aspiraciones y no niego que la de Rose, Jazz y Edward era algo raro nadie dijo nada pues el NOVU ya estaba surgiendo efecto y yo estaba muy cerca de Edward a este grado, tanto que tenia un brazo sobre mi hombro y sentía cada vez que enterraba su nariz en mi cabello o mi cuello dejándome temblando y todos nos reíamos de eso, yo pasaba en ocasiones mis manos por su pecho bien formado y ahora teníamos las manos agarradas, Alice y Jasper estaban en un escena mirándose a los ojos fijamente como si estuviesen hablando y Emmett y Rose en una escena nos apta para menores de 14. Así estuvimos un rato y luego todo volvimos a entablarnos en la charla y yo pedí permiso para ir al baño, cuando llegue y fui salí a mojarme la cara que la tenia colorada y mi cuello también con una toalla húmeda. No podía creer que Edward y yo nos hallamos agarrado de manos. En mi nube salí del baño me tropecé con un joven alto musculoso. Que me agarro del brazo fuertemente y me llevo a la pared cercana. No veía bien quien era pero tenía mi boca tapada para que no gritara. Cuando enfoque bien la vista y me destaparon la boca era…

-Jacob, que haces aquí? –dije temblando no podía ser que mi pasado estuviese siguiéndome. Rompí a llorar como tonta pues no era fácil luego de todo lo que paso.  
-Mejor dime tu que haces aquí, y muy abrazada por cierto. –pregunto de vuelta  
-NO tengo nada que decirte ahora suéltame y déjame en paz. Quédate donde estabas no revuelvas todo el dolor que me ocasionaste lárgate. –grite  
-No te soltare, eres mía y siempre lo serás Bella. Date cuenta tu me amas, solo pasamos por un mal momento en nuestra relación. – me decía el muy ingenuo acaso enserio pensaba eso, que solo fue un mal paso que me violaron hasta mas no poder por un mal paso.  
-Eres un idiota Jacob, como te atreves. Quieres decir que me ofreciste en garantía y dejaste que me violaran hasta que quisieran y luego de meses en lo mismo fue que llego un buen hombre y me saco de allí y dices que solo un mal momento en nuestra relación. Eres un idiota. Suéltame! Suéltame! –grite dándole en su pecho.  
-No te soltare, te iras conmigo estaba enfermo la adicción a los juegos es una enfermedad Bella, ya no soy ese hombre. Ahora trabajo tengo mi hogar. Solo vine a buscarte te amo y eres todo lo que quiero conmigo. No me importa el pasado. –decía tratando de besarme y le di un golpe en su entre pierna y salí corriendo.  
-Emmett! Ayúdame! Emmett Ayúdame! –gritaba como loca hasta que llegue a la mesa donde todos se tensaron y Emmett se paro junto con Jasper y Edward.  
-Que pasa pequeña aquí estoy. Dime que paso? –exigió  
-Jacob, esta aquí… Jacob quiere llevarme me… acorralo en el baño. Emmett, ayúdame! Tengo miedo. –grite en su pecho y fue cuando lo escuche.  
-Bella! nos vamos en este mismo momento. No me importa si esta aquí el Rey nos vamos. –grito  
-A donde crees que ella va? –pregunto Emmett soltándome no se con quien.  
-Se va conmigo Emmett. Lo que paso no es nada, solo un mal momento como le dije a ella. Ya es grande y toma sus decisiones ella se va conmigo como sea. –decía Jacob.  
-Inténtalo y sales muerto. –No se quien fue ese pero creo que fue Edward o Jasper y no pude escuchar nada mas.

(EPOV)

Me sentía como un crio, como si estuviese en high school teniendo mi primer amorío, tomados de la mano, mirándonos, oliendo su rico olor. Pasamos la gran parte de la noche hasta que pidió permiso para ir al baño ya me estaba inquietando pues a menos que estuviese vomitando no podía tardarse tanto iba a mandar a Rose cuando la escuchamos gritando y corriendo a la mesa estaba llorando y nosotros nos tensamos y nos pusimos de pie Jasper, Emmett y yo cuando decía…

-Emmett! Ayúdame! Emmett Ayúdame! –gritaba desesperada como huyendo de algo y yo me comprimí por dentro al verla así, desde aquella noche no la veía así.  
-Que pasa pequeña aquí estoy. Dime que paso? –exigió Emmett  
-Jacob, esta aquí… Jacob quiere llevarme me… acorralo en el baño. Emmett, ayúdame! Tengo miedo. –grito ella y vi como Emmett maldecía por lo bajo y luego un joven alto trigueño algo desorientado.  
-Bella! nos vamos en este mismo momento. No me importa si esta aquí el Rey nos vamos. –gritaba el y yo estaba furioso por como le hablaba a ella.  
-A donde crees que ella va? –pregunto Emmett soltando a Bella con Rose y Alice quienes la protegían ellas sabían que pasaba aquí y yo no.  
-Se va conmigo Emmett. Lo que paso no es nada, solo un mal momento como le dije a ella. Ya es grande y toma sus decisiones ella se va conmigo como sea. –decía el joven con autoridad, que había pasado, como que se va como sea, quien se cree para sacarla de mi lado? Primero muerto.  
-Inténtalo y sales muerto. – dije y el me miro con furia y curiosidad pero emmett y jasper estaban a mi lado ahora haciéndole frente.  
-Quien demonios te crees que eres. Ella es mía, y se va conmigo ahora mismo. –grito el haciéndose espacio para alcanzar a Bella quien estaba inconsciente.  
-Atrévete y te pico la mano. –dijo Emmett.  
-Hazlo y veras. –dijo Jacob.  
-Mira no se quien demonios eres. Pero si no te alejas de Bella te ira mal muy mal. –dijo Jasper y yo sonreí el le había tomado un gran cariño a Bella pero rápido me puse serio nuevamente.  
-Tú de aquí no sacas a mi novia. Entiendes. –le grite poniéndomele de frente ya estaba muy furioso.  
-Ja!, novia es una zorra. Con razón le paso lo que le paso. Imagino que disfruto mucho. –dijo en riendo alto y Emmett salió y lo acabo a golpes, parecía un oso sobre su presa. Ya después de un rato el chico estaba inconsciente y el seguía dándole y dándole sin parar. Con una furia que nunca vi en alguien.

Entre Jasper y yo lo separamos pues ya estaban nuestros guardias allí. Y nosotros asentimos para que se lo llevaran el despertó un poco y miro a Emmett con miedo y quien no después de semejante golpiza pero Emmett le dio otro puño y grito.

-Eres un maldito. Tú la ofreciste, le hiciste daño idiota. La lastimaron por tu culpa debo matarte Jacob Black te debo matar. –gritaba furioso Emmett.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y no entendía nada de lo que decía Emmett, mire a mi hermana y estaba llorando desconsoladamente acunando a Bella y Alice ella sabia que había pasado tengo que saber pero tengo que encontrar la manera. Le envié un mensaje a Ben. . Emmett tomo a Bella en sus brazos y salimos del local ya la camioneta nos esperaba y el chofer estaba preocupado miraba a Bella con cariño como un amigo y la verdad es que ella a pesar de ser algo testaruda conmigo es amable con todos. Llegamos mas que rápido al edificio cosa que agradecimos ya que Bella no despertaba con nada ni siquiera alcohol. Y yo estaba en un trance hasta que llegamos al cuarto y la pusieron en su cama.

-Edward. Haz algo tu eres medico también, por favor ayúdala. –grito Rosalie.  
-Déjenme solo, con ella. Cuando despierte les llamo. –dije y todos salieron excepto Emmett que me miro y luego salió contra su voluntad llorando.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a la ducha, es como único despertaría estaba en shock no desmayada, solo que de la impresión mantiene los ojos cerrados por miedo a la realidad.

-Bella… tranquila soy Edward. Abrirás los ojos lentamente, no hay nadie aquí solo tú y yo. El peligro se fue lejos. Estas a salvo junto con tus hermanos. Todo va bien. –dije suavemente para que captara todo lo que decía.

Ella se removió inquieta cuando la puse en el agua fría muy fría para cualquier gusto, y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Cuando los tuvo abierto grito, pero no de susto si no que ahora fue que sintió toda la temperatura del agua y al segundo estaba Emmett en la puerta lo detuve con mirada y el estaba histérico de un lado a otro. Ella se relajo un poco y me miro con eso ojos rojos de tanto llorar y llenándosele de lagrimas otra vez. Me abrazo con fuerza contra ella y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que entrar también a la ducha terminamos mojados los dos y no nos separamos hasta que Emmett entro y nos miro…

-No pude esperar mas necesito abrazar a mi hermana. –dijo y al decirlo Bella brinco sobre Emmett mojándolo todo y repitiendo "Gracias Emmett"

Las chicas entraron y la ayudaron a cambiarse yo por mi parte me puse ropa de Emmett que me quedaba enorme y nos sentamos en la sala mientras las chicas estaban en el cuarto. Los chicos sentaron alrededor mío y se voltearon a mirarme.

-Que? –pregunte  
-Gracias Edward. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana, es muy importante para mi más de lo que puedas imaginar. –dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en el hombro.  
-Siempre que pueda hay estaré cuñadito. –dije para aligerar el ambiente.  
-Te impusiste bien Emmett alla en el local y ni decir de mi y Edward uf! Somos geniales. - decía Jasper riendo un poco.  
-Novia ah? –pregunto Emmett y yo lo mire atónito.  
-Uh! Si cierto se me olvidaba. Novia? –repitió Jasper.  
-Ustedes saben, solo lo hice para el chico estúpido ese. –dije cambiando mi vista de ellos.  
-Dime algo Edward y mas te vale que seas sincero porque si me mientes la próxima golpiza es para ti. –dijo Emmett serio y no pude evitar junto con Jasper un escalofrió.  
-Cla…ro –dije tartamudeando.  
-Te gusta Bella, te gusta mi HERMANITA? –pregunto Emmett y yo me quede una pieza.

- -

* * *

  
MIS AMORES, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. PERO AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS PARA ESTA NEOFITA ENAMORADA DE JACKSPER/IAN. QUE CREEN QUE CONTESTE EDWARD A EMMETT? HASTA JASPER ESTA TEMBLANDO, JEJE! POBRA EDWARD LO TIENEN ACORRALADO, USTEDES CREEN QUE LE GUSTE BELLA? JUM! VEREMOS A VER! Y ESA TANYA CREEN QUE LLEGUE LA ARPIA VENENOSA? EDWARD ASUMIRA EL CARGO DE LA CORONA? JASPER Y ALICE LE DIRAN A TODOS QUE ESTAN JUNTOS O AHORA JASPER TIENE MIEDO? QUE PASA CON LOS PERIODISTAS? DEMETRI Y HEYdI SE RECONCILIARON O NO? JAJAJA, MUCHAS PREGUNTAS QUE CONTESTAR MIS AMORES Y PRONTO SERA CONTESTADAS. GRACIAS A **TODS** POR LEERME SIEMPRE Y ESTAR PENDIENTE. JEJE MIL GRACIAS MIS AMORES POR EL INTERES SE LOS AGRADEZCO. LAS KIERO!


	7. SincerandonosLa verdad

**Los personajes expuestos aqui son de SM! Solo la historia es de mi completa autoria. (NO COPY)**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 7 Sincerándonos/La verdad**

-**CAPITULO ANTERIO (6)**

Las chicas entraron y la ayudaron a cambiarse yo por mi parte me puse ropa de Emmett que me quedaba enorme y nos sentamos en la sala mientras las chicas estaban en el cuarto. Los chicos se sentaron alrededor mío y se voltearon a mirarme.

-Que? –pregunte  
-Gracias Edward. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana, es muy importante para mi más de lo que puedas imaginar. –dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en el hombro.  
-Siempre que pueda hay estaré cuñadito. –dije para aligerar el ambiente.  
-Te impusiste bien Emmett allá en el local y ni decir de mi y Edward uf! Somos geniales. - decía Jasper riendo un poco.  
-Novia ah? –pregunto Emmett y yo lo mire atónito.  
-Uh! Si cierto se me olvidaba. Novia? –repitió Jasper.  
-Ustedes saben, solo lo hice para el chico estúpido ese. –dije cambiando mi vista de ellos.  
-Dime algo Edward y mas te vale que seas sincero porque si me mientes la próxima golpiza es para ti. –dijo Emmett serio y no pude evitar junto con Jasper un escalofrió.  
-Cla…ro –dije tartamudeando.  
-Te gusta Bella, te gusta mi HERMANITA? –pregunto Emmett y yo me quede una pieza.

**-PRESENTE-**

Ahora si me llevo quien me trajo, que le diría si ni yo mismo se que me pasa con esta americana. Que le digo, "sabes Emm, no me pasa nada solo estoy de mal humor porque me ignora y me hace sentir como mierda. Me la quiero coger y nada mas" de seguro me mata y Jasper estoy seguro que lo ayudaría gustoso.

-A que viene esta pregunta? –dije intentando salirme por la tangente.  
-No seas niñito y dime. O tengo que sacarte las palabras a golpes? No me gusta que evadan los temas cuando se trata de MIS hermanas, así que comienza. –exigió Emmett y yo palidecí por lo mas sagrado que casi consigo hacerme pis.

-Eh… pues ya que lo dices así, pues te digo que… no tengo nada con Bella. Ella es solo la cuñada de mi hermana. No tengo nada que ver y aparte ella es muy arrogante, nada que ver con mi tipo. Así que tranquilo. –dije tratando de que no se notara algo de la mentira, aunque por dentro estaba echo un saco de nervios porque la verdad esa mujer me tenia todo jodido.  
-Mmm… me dejas mas tranquilo. No me gustaría que hicieran sufrir nuevamente a mi hermana, porque esta vez si que lo mataría. –dijo y al parecer se dio cuanta que se le fue la lengua porque perdió todo el color del rostro, pero ya era tarde. Tengo que saber con exactitud que fue lo que paso con Bella quien le hizo tanto daño.  
-Emmett, que fue lo que le sucedió a Bella? Porque tiene pesadillas y parece que repele a los hombres. –pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Oh… uh… pues nada la verdad es que es un poco recatada, no confía en nadie. Es todo. –jure que Emmett estaba sudando y casi se queda mudo.  
-No te creo. Pero si no quieres decirme no te obligare. Vamos al bar hay que liberar el estrés. –dije  
-Vamos! –dijeron los dos poniéndose de pie.

Salimos y nos despedimos de las chicas e informando que íbamos al bar, vi a Bella tendida en la cama echa todo un ovillo y algo muy pero que muy dentro de mi se despertó y no tengo nombre para eso, cambie la vista rápida no queriendo tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella pues no me convenía ni atraía en lo mas mínimo. Y la verdad ya me estoy asustando de sobre manera. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta mientras Emmett se despedía como un padre de su hermana y aproveche para llamar a Ben que de seguro me mataría por llamarlo a esta hora pero no me importaba. Marque su numero y al tercer timbre contesto asustado.

-Hola. Edward todo bien? Llamo a seguridad, que paso? –pregunto histérico.  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo… jajaja! No pasa nada solo necesito un favor para mañana temprano ya que ahora no se puede. –dije esperando su descarga.  
-Me llamas a las 3:15am, para pedirme algo para mañana? Dios! Dime que necesitas, me pondré a hacerlo ahora se me fue el sueño del susto. –dijo malhumorado y me dio cargo de conciencia.  
-Necesito todo tipo de información acerca de Isabella Swan, toda la información que consigas lo mas mínimo. Y baja vamos al bar nos tomaremos unos tragos. Te espero. –dije y colgué.

Fui a esperar a mi hermano y cuñado cerca del elevador y presione para avanzar un poco, cuando abrió ellos venían saliendo del cuarto de las chicas, así que sin decir palabra nos subimos al elevador. Emmett iba con una sonrisa boba imagino que de la despedida con mi HERMNA y Jasper… bueno Jasper iba en otra nube tenia los ojos distantes, relajado y yo como león enjaulado. Genial! pronto salimos del elevador y nos dirigimos al bar que era 24 horas, cuando llegamos ya estaba Ben arreglando su camisa, poniendo su audífono de seguridad en su oído y con el computador sobre la mesa, le di una mirada y este asintió. Sabía que nadie se podía enterar de esto…

-Hey, Ben. Que bueno que estas por aquí. Ven vamos a tomarnos algo. –dijo Emmett dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Así pasamos dos horas, en la barra. Ya cuando estaba amaneciendo cada uno se fue a su habitación pero yo seguí a Ben después de la señal que me hizo. Todos fueron a sus cuartos y yo con Ben a la terraza del edificio.

-Encontraste algo? –pregunte ya nervioso no se que porque. Me pase las manos por mi cabello y jale fuertemente.  
-Si… y créeme esto no me gusta nada y sospecho que a ti tampoco te gustara. –dijo bajando la vista a su laptop.  
-Dime, solo dime. –mientras me sentaba decía.  
-Bien… comenzare con un reportaje. .  
-Que? –grite! –Estas seguro? Que mas hay? –pregunte como loco.  
-. . –Es todo lo que pude encontrar en los archivos de policía y periódicos Edward. Te recomiendo que no hables de nada con ella sobre esto ni sus hermanos si no han dicho es porque les duele hablar del tema.  
-Rayos!... Ben esto es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera. Sabes lo que mas me molesta, es que ayer perdí mi oportunidad de golpear al bueno para nada ese. –grite jalando aun mas fuerte de mi cabello y apretando el puente de mi nariz.  
-Tranquilo. Tienes que serenarte. Te interesa la chica verdad? –pregunto Ben.  
-Si te digo la verdad, no lo se Ben. Estoy hecho mierda como diría un americano. Ella es la excepción a la demás, no me mira, me evade, me trata como si no importara y eso me pone de mal humor. Tal vez este encaprichado con su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos, su pelo, su todo… Pero… -le dije todo sin pensar a Ben quien me miraba serio.  
-Pero? Los celos te hacen pensar otra cosa? –pregunto poniendo una mano bajo su mentón.  
-Si! Estoy que reviento de los celos, por Demetri aunque ya esta con Heidy pero ahora el imbécil ese, que se la quiere llevar. No se que me pasa. –grite muy fuerte y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos.  
-Sabia, que algo te tenía en ese estado y no me equivoca en pensar que era Bella. –dijeron tras de mi y supe que era Jasper.  
-No es lo que piensas. –dije sin mirarlo.  
-No? Seguro? Bueno pues entonces no te gusta Bella y si Ben quiere puede cortejarla cierto? –dijo el mirando a Ben.  
-Yo… este… tengo que irme -decía Ben tartamudeando y lo fulmine con la mirada y se marcho.  
-Que demonios dices? Ben? –le dije a Jasper.  
-Bueno Bella quiere ir a la biblioteca a buscar libros para leer, y pensaba en decirle a Ben que nos acompañara para que no te pusieras de mal humor como siempre, pero llegue justo en el momento para escuchar tus razones. Me sorprende hermano. Quien lo diría, el libertino, arrogante, prepotente príncipe Edward enamorado. –dijo el regodeándose en mi histeria mental.  
-No estoy enamorado, solo confundido. Ok? Y sigo siendo el mismo lo demostrare, y en cuanto a la biblioteca acaso se te olvida que no pueden vernos juntos a todos? –dije y el se pasmo.  
-No se me olvida a ninguno. Pero decidimos que no nos ocultaremos más. Dejaremos que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. –dijo Jasper como si estuviese leyendo el periódico.  
-Como quieran. –dije yo levantándome para ir a mi cuarto teníamos solo tres horas para dormir.

(BPOV)

Luego de mi crisis por llamarlo de algún modo, abrazos y besos de mis hermanos y hasta de mi cuñada y… Edward. Me tire en mi cama, no tenia fuerzas para nada y solo quería perderme en los brazos de Morfeo, dormir sin sentir ni pensar y así lo hice por un largo rato solo soñaba con hospitales yo dando instrucciones y atendiendo a pacientes, hasta que comencé a tener un sueño raro. Estábamos en el castillo y allí estaban Rose, Jazz y Edward en el gran salón nos miraban con dolor y angustia algo raro, nosotros fuimos acercándonos pero cuando Emmett llego donde Rose ella salió corriendo hacia otro lado, Alice le dio una cachetada a Jasper y yo solo me quede de pie mirando todo hasta que Edward se me acerco "perdónanos no fue nuestra intención, pero nos enamoramos por primera vez" fue lo único que dijo y se marcho, yo me desperté con una presión en mi pecho tan fuerte que me ahogaba, me senté en mi cama mis hermanos estaban durmiendo ya que ninguno estaba merodeando por mi habitación y me levante para ir al baño y tomar un relajante ducha, eran alrededor de las 8am e íbamos a ir a la biblioteca como había pedido la noche anterior. Llene la tina y eche sales con olores a fresas y azucenas que había el cuarto de baño, me desnude y lave los dientes mientras se llenaba y escuche el timbre cuando enjuagaba mi boca, tenia que ser Rosalie así que solo me puse una camisa gigante que había de Emmett en la puerta de baño y salí a abrir. Seguían tocando el timbre y me reí porque lo mas seguro quería enrollarse con Emmett en la cama como hacia últimamente. Abrí sin mirar con una sonrisa en mi cara…

-Rose, tranquila Emmett no saldrá de su cuarto hasta que tu lo despiertes, pasa. Aun duerme.- me estuvo raro pues esperaba su abrazo mañanero y eso me hizo alzar la cara y casi me caigo de culo.  
-Ho…la. Rose me… envió… aquí para . –decía primero tartamudeando y luego tan rápido que apenas entendí, su boca seguía abierta mientras yo intentaba bajar la camisa hasta los tobillos si fuera posible.  
-Disculpa, que te halla recibido así pensé que era tu hermana. –dije toda roja como tomate.  
-Mmm. Si. Puedo pasar? –pidió desviando la mirada de mis labios algo que agradecí porque a este punto yo estaba con los nervios comiéndome por dentro se ve tan guapo con sus jeans azul casi negros, camisa amarilla de botones que hacia resplandecer su piel y sus ojos, esos labios Maldición! Bella tranquilízate me dije para mis adentros.  
-Si… pasa. Ahora levanto a Emmett. –le dije cediéndole el paso y cerrando la puerta tras de mi, iba de camino para donde Emmett cuando sentí que jalo de mi brazo con fuerza, yo lo mire furiosa quien se...

Poso sus manos en ambos lados de mi cara y me beso, me BESO. Un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y deseo pero también… necesitado como si quisiera descubrir algo fue bajando de tono volviéndose uno tierno el mas tierno que he recibido en toda mi vida, puse mis manos alrededor de su pelo y clave mis dedos allí jalándolo mas hacia mi como si no fue suficiente contacto entre nosotros. El puso una mano en mi espalda baja y me pego más a el gemí cuando sentí su endurecido miembro y todos los recuerdos afloraron mi mente haciendo que me apartara casi a punto de gritar. Mis ojos se desbordaron en lagrimas, sabiendo que nunca podría tener contacto con un hombre sin que esos recuerdos llegaran a mi, sin que mi marca dejara de pasar factura no importa cuan bien valla siempre estaré marcada. Llore mas fuerte y me aleje de el quien me miraba con ojos preocupados y llenos de vergüenza, fingí una sonrisa y disponía a irme al baño que Emmett saliera cuando quisiera.

-Bella yo lo siento me deje llevar. Por favor discúlpame. –pidió el jalando de su pelo.  
-No te preocupes, yo también tengo culpa me deje llevar pero no volverá a pasar. Y no te jales tanto el cabello quedaras calvo. –dije controlando mis emociones.  
-Eso me dicen mucho últimamente. –dijo y se sentó en uno de los asientos.  
-Voy a darme una ducha. Emmett no creo que tarde en levantarse. –dije y salí hacia mi cuarto de baño al parecer hoy era el dia de los sustos porque allí me encontré a Alice y como no la esperaba grite fuerte haciendo que Edward llegara allí.  
-Todo bien? Escuche el grito. –dijo en la puerta.  
-Si… es solo Alice. –dije y el se fue con una sonrisa para Alice.  
-Que haces aquí Alice, tienes tu propio baño y cuarto. Vete. –dije mientras intentaba sacarla por un brazo.  
-Tu y Edward ah? –pregunto Alice moviendo sus cejas.  
-Tu y Jasper eh? Muy hambrientos? Necesitados? –contra ataque y ella palideció.  
-Bien, dúchate tenemos que irnos. Voy a ducharme también. Tienes 30 minutos. –dijo y se fue.

Me despoje de mi escasa camiseta y me metí a la tina calientita y arg… Yo creo que soy buena fingiendo porque la verdad estoy hecha un manojo de nervios por el miedo que tengo, que rayos me sucedió. Bese a Edward lo bese, demonios algo esta mal conmigo pero… es que besa como todo un dios del sexo. Me sentía gelatina entre sus brazos su forma de besar, de tocar mi cara y espalda y porque negarlo esta tan bien dotado que me estremezco de solo pensarlo como será sin ropa incomoda encima, pero todo tiene que arruinarse con mi pasado el tener a un hombre tocándome me revuelve todo aunque con Edward al principio no recordé nada solo me entregue sin pensar. Sus ojos verdes que se oscurecieron en deseo y necesidad, sus facciones bien marcadas, sus labios si sus labios tan firmes a la hora de besarme, su pecho tonificado. Moví mi cabeza varias veces y me metí bajo el agua tenia que enterrar todos esos pensamientos, bastante tengo para también complicarme con esto, con un libertino que solo quiere salirse con la suya. Conmigo no podrá pero es tan hermoso no puedo negarlo. Estuve un rato mas en el agua, y luego deje que el agua se fuera y abrí la ducha me afeite me unte mi jabón preferido y shampoo y salí de la tina. Me envolví en mi toalla y salí al cuarto donde esperaba Alice poniendo ya su ropa. Me fue al armario a buscar que ponerme pero Alice aclaro su garganta.

-Tu ropa esta aquí Bells. También la ropa interior y todo lo demás. Apúrate ya Rose esta aquí y Jazzy también. –dijo lo ultimo con usa sonrisa.  
-Aja. Alice? –llame.  
-Que pasa Bells? Estas bien? –se giro preocupada dejando de abotonar su camisa.  
-Si. Quiero preguntarte algo si no te molesta.  
-Dime lo que quieras. –me dijo Alice sentándose en la cama frente a mi.  
-Tu y Jasper están juntos cierto? –le pregunte y ella abrió los ojos como platos, trago en seco y me miro fijamente. –No diré nada solo quiero saber nunca nos ocultamos nada y siento que me ocultas algo. –dije antes de que hablara y se relajo aunque pude ver culpa en su mirada.  
-Jasper y yo sentimos una fuerte atracción no te lo niego. El quiere decirle a todos, pero yo no lo dejo porque no quiero empañar la burbuja de Emm y Rose. Pero ya no podemos evitarlo, el me pidió que fuera su novia aun no le contesto. No se que hacer Bella. –me dijo ella poniendo su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos y suspiro fuertemente.  
-Alice. –dije poniéndome a su lado y alzando su cara. –Sabes que nadie pensara eso de que empañaras a nuestro hermano y Rose, al contrario se pondrán felices incluyéndome. Si lo quieres lucha por el, tu decías que el verdadero amor aguardaba para ti en este viaje recuerdas? –pregunte y ella asintió. –Pues ahora te digo no lo dejes ir, lucha. Luchen juntos. –concluí y me levante a ponerme mis bragas y sostén.  
-Bella… te gusta Edward? –dijo y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva pero tenia que serle sincera.  
-No lo se Alice. Es guapo y se que viste cuando nos besamos, no se lo que paso realmente por un momento olvide todo mi pasado pero de momento recuerdo todo y no puedo seguir adelante, estoy marcada. Nadie quiere estar conmigo de ese modo. No se que me pasa con el. Pero es un mujeriego Alice, el juega con todas, no toma nada ni a nadie enserio. –dije mirándola fijamente.  
-Te entiendo. Tranquila, solo deja que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Ahora vístete que tengo que maquillarte. –dijo riendo.  
-Sabes, a veces creo que nos ocultan algo. –dije y ella se pasmo en su lugar.  
-Yo también pienso eso a veces. –dijo bajando la mirada. –Es una de las razones porque no le he dado el si a Jazzy.

Yo seguí vistiéndome Alice me había sacado unos jeans oscuros que me recordaron a Edward y suspire, con una camisa de botones ajustada al cuerpo azul celeste. Unas zapatillas blancas con pantallas y una correa del mismo color. Y me gire una vez lista.

-Yo me peino y maquillo quiero algo sencillo. –dije y ella asintió comenzando a maquillarse ella.

Desenrede mi cabello y lo seque para dejar solo la vuelta natural, mi pelo estaba a mitad de espalda brilloso y muy suave, me encantaba mi pelo. Me puse delineador de ojos, rice mis pestañas y une un brillo color carne en mis labios. Una vez lista ya Alice estaba sentada en la cama esperándome, estaba vestida casi igual que yo solo que su pantalón era mucho mas claro y su camisa es rosa y lleva accesorios y zapatillas negras. Nos sonreímos agarre mi bolso con documentos, mi celular y PDA y salimos del cuarto, todos estaban viendo la TV así que cuando llegamos a Jazz se le salían las babas, Emm y Rose estaban comiéndose con la mirada y Edward… me miraba raro. Me sentí cohibida así que me aclare la garganta.

-Vamos. Necesito aire. –dije y todos voltearon a verme sonriendo.  
-Hermanita que guapa estas. –dijo Rosalie y yo le saque la lengua.  
-Sexy Bella. –dijo Emmett y ahora saque mi dedo logrando que todo rieran de mi momento de niña.  
-Vamos. –decía Edward mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos bajamos y nos esperaba Embry en la camioneta con Ben en el asiento de frente. Todos subimos y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, cuando llegamos no faltaron los periodistas y ya empezaban a incomodarme. Todos entramos casi corriendo. Una vez dentro todo era paz. Fui por mis libros seguida de todos que ya tenían ciertos libros con ellos. No estuvimos tanto como yo pensé así que teníamos el resto del dia libre, comimos helados, fuimos a un parque y por todos lados estaban los periodistas gritando cosas locas. Cuando nos sentamos en unos bancos a comernos los helados llego una rubia al lado de Edward el sonrio como estúpido y se fue con ella.  
-Es un imbécil. –dijo Jasper y yo no entendí nada. Hasta que lo vi besándose con ella solo faltaba que se quitasen la ropa.  
-Idiota. –ahora fue Rose.

Cuando viro su rostro cambio al ver a sus hermanos, y luego poso sus ojos en mi y escuche que maldijo en voz baja, salimos de allí Cenamos en un restaurante llamando Pattinson Love una comida riquísima, y nos fuimos otra vez al apartamento todos se pusieron a ver películas mientras yo me tranque en mi cuarto a leer mis libro aunque solo pensaba en Edward, Edward. Me volvería loca. Pero es un estúpido engreído como se atrevía después de besarme a mí, besar a otra. Me cambie por mi pijama y cuando prendía mi laptop me llego un mensaje de Demetri sonreí y lo leí cuando puse mi celular en la mesa de noche tocaron la puerta me estuvo raro ya que mis hermanos no tocaban pero con todo y eso dije "adelante" cuando la luz dio en su rostro me quede de una pieza "Edward" susurre y el entro lentamente.

-Disculpa que entre, pero quería preguntarte algo. –dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama.  
-Aja. –solo eso pude decir estaba enojada pero también algo asustada por lo que sentía, mis manos sudaban sentía una presión en mi vientre y sentí mis pezones duros. "Lo que hace este hombre" pensé para mi.  
-Estabas hermosa hoy. –dijo y tomo suspiro largo y yo esta toda ruborizada. –Me preguntaba si… querías dar un paseo conmigo este fin de semana, porque tengo que irme a unas juntas familiares en estos días virare el fin de semana. Quieres? –dijo el soltando todo el aire de una.  
-no se. Tal vez. –le dije y el me miro fijamente.  
-Mira Isabella. Se que no soy de confiar ni nada pero solo es un paseo. Disculpa lo de hoy con la chica–dijo el y yo lo mire incrédula de que sacara el tema que me tiene de mal humor.  
-Edward. A mi tu no tienes que darme cuentas de tu vida. Te digo tal vez porque quizá salga con Demetri tiene que decirme unas cosas y presentarme a dos personas. –dije y el se enfurruño.  
-Imagino. Pero si no tienes nada que hacer. Salimos? –volvió a preguntar y puse ver esperanza en sus ojos, se me ocurrió algo que tal vez me lamentaría luego peor lo haría sonreír y lo mire, el me vio confuso pero se sereno.  
-Con una condición. –dije sonriendo aun.  
-Cual? La que sea. Tu solo dilo y lo tendrás. –dijo ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios. "creído" pensé para mi.  
-Lo que sea? Seguro? –volví a preguntar para confundirlo y el solo asintió.  
-Bésame. –le dije y el abrió la boca. – Aunque si no quieres lo entenderé. –dije cambiando el tema y volviendo la vista a mi computador.

El no me dio tiempo ni de pensar cuando ya estaba atacando mi boca, con desesperación y entrega total, yo me deje llevar pero recordé su beso con la rubia. Mordí su labio el se suspiro y yo lo separe con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy cansada, vete. Lo pensare. –dije y el me miro incrédulo.  
-Como? –dijo el mirándome con sus ojos oscurecido por el deseo contenido.  
-Lo pensare, estoy cansada Adiós Edward. –volví a repetir evadiendo su verdadera pregunta el asintió y dijo algo parecido a "que rayos me pasa" y se fue.

Yo sonreí con suficiencia y me recosté en mi cama dejando la computadora de un lado, sin pensarlo me quede dormida era temprano pero no tanto. Al otro dia llego Demetri con Heidy y otro chico llamado Mitch el cual no dejo de comerme con la mirada. Demetri me dio la noticia de que volvió con su ex una chica muy linda, inteligente y súper amigable. Hablamos de diversos temas y comimos en el complejo del edificio. Se despidieron con la promesa de volver a reunirnos cuando acaba el nombramiento de Demetri en la corte para planear la boda de ellos. El otro chico peleo por mi número y tuve que dárselo para que me dejara en paz, mi amigo me pidió disculpas pero en fin que se lo diera no quería decir que le contestara. El resto de la semana lo pasamos en las tiendas, parques, teatro viendo una obra, cenando fuera, jugamos tenis o mas bien jugaron, salimos a una discoteca y si baile con Jasper y mi hermano raro en mi pero tenia unos tragos encima y de la borrachera del jueves nos quedamos dormidos en el apartamento de ellos. Sentí que me arroparon pero no me levante para nada mi cabeza daba vuelta y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Puse todo de mi para levantarme y fue un error sentí mi estomago revuelto y tuve que levantarme contra mi voluntad y correr al baño. Sentí alguien detrás pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en quien era. Me arrodille en la taza de baño y devolví todo lo que pude, me agarraban el pelo arriba de mi cabeza cosa que agradecí a quien fuera que fuera. Cuando pensaba levantarme volví a devolver sentía el estomago irritado no se como no vote el hígado, ya cuando estaba segura de no devolver otra vez me levante con la ayuda de quien fuera.

-Así se vomita. –dijeron detrás y yo me tense.  
-Edward! –grite como loca volviendo a vomitar pero ahora fue en sus zapatos.  
-Genial. –dijo moviendo hacia atrás sacudiendo sus zapatos.  
-Lo siento tanto. Perdóname. –dije toda roja el rio y se me metió a la ducha por había rosado sus pantalones y zapatos que asqueroso pensé para mi.  
-No te preocupes. –dijo riendo y me jalo de un brazo metiéndome bajo la ducha pegándome a su pecho, yo no me resiste estuve toda la semana deseándolo con tanto ahincó que no tenia fuerzas para nada.  
-No sabes mi desespero por llegar. Necesitaba tenerte cerca. –susurro a mi oído. –No se que me hiciste pero lo mas seguro me embrujaste. –seguía hablándome y mis rodillas temblaban.  
-Lo lamento pero no practico la magia. –dije riendo el subió mi cara e iba a besarme pero lo detuve.  
-No te atrevas, acabo de vomitar todo el licor. –dije seria y el volvió a reírse.  
-Tengo tantas ganas de besarte, y abrazarte que no podía concentrarme en nada, tuve que volver antes. No quería admitirlo busque mil excusas pero todo me llevaba a ti de nuevo. Desde que llegaste todo mi mundo cambio, y para serte sincero tengo miedo. Nunca he sentido esto es mas fuerte que yo. –me dijo y me abrazo tan fuerte pero no me importo.  
-Yo no se que decir. Estoy confundida. –dije mirándolos a los ojos.  
-No tienes que decir nada. No te voy a presionar en nada. Saldrás conmigo hoy? –me dijo.  
-Si. Saldré contigo hoy. Pero déjame ir para ducharme. –le dije sonriendo como una misma boba.  
-Como quiera te ves hermosa. –me dijo besando mi frente.  
-Aja. Con este olor que me gasto. Nos vemos en un rato. –dije y salí de la ducha toda mojada en mas de un sentido y me fui a mi cuarto.

(EPOV)

Sin duda estoy loco o mejor dicho embrujado no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que salí del edificio, en sus besos, su pelo, ojos, boca, cuerpo. Todo lo de ella me llama incluso su voz parezco un maldito gatito a su lado. Sin proponérmelo y sin saber como me convierto en su fiel admirador, desde que Ben me dijo su pasado no he dejado de pensar en la idea de ir a la cárcel y darle sus buenos golpes al tipo ese pero no puedo darme el lujo de formar un escándalo ahora. Pase toda la semana con mi padre en reuniones en su despacho y fuimos a la corte en ningún momento preste atención solo en el preciso y cuando me llamaban, estuve alucinando con ver a Bella otra vez. Me hacia falta pelear con ella aunque sea para que me humille necesitaba verla, tenia un anhelo tan grande en mi pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar ni concentrar en nada. Llamaba a mi hermano para que me informara y me decía que ella se pasaba leyendo y que salió con Demetri y Heydi pero algo no me dijo se puso a evadir el tema pero no preste mayor importancia, el sábado se supone que podría estar con ella pero no podía esperar más. Mujeres se acercaban a mi con la intención de siempre y lo que me sorprendió al punto que Ben me quería llevar al hospital fue que desprecie a 4 chicas en la semana, pero ninguna era como Bella todas eran superficiales, buscando mi atención y haciendo lo posible por agradarme. En cambio… mi Bella ella es todo lo contrario, es inteligente, hermosa por naturaleza, oponente, fuerte, firme, testaruda, juguetona, y no busca agradarme eso lo consiguió ella sin darse cuenta desde que la vi la primera vez de espalda todo en mi cambio. Ahora solo busco sus ojos donde quiera su sonrisa aunque pocas veces sonría. Era jueves en la noche y terminaba la reunión con mi padre…

-Padre, puedo pedirle algo? –pregunte  
-Claro hijo.  
-Me tengo que ir con mis hermanos temprano en la mañana. Espero pueda excusarme de la reunión de mañana pero no puedo estar aquí. Tengo que irme. –dije cruzando mis dedos para que aceptara.  
-Esto es nuevo. –dijo el girándose a la ventana.  
-Que es nuevo padre, no le entiendo. – dije porque era verdad no entendía que quería decir con eso.  
-Tu actitud… pareces decidido a algo. Aunque aun no me dices, pero… también ilusionado. –termino el mirándome a los ojos.  
-Puede que algo halla cambiado en mí en poco tiempo. Puedo irme? –pregunte sin dar mas detalles aun no estoy preparado pues me falta definir mis sentimientos que no tengo idea de cuales son aparte de la necesidad, deseo incontrolable e ilusión de verla.  
-Claro, valla hijo. Saluda a tus hermanos. –me dijo mientras llenaba una copa de brandy.  
-Gracias. –fue lo ultimo que dice antes de buscar a Ben para irnos.

Fuimos enseguida Ben y yo a despedirme de mi madre ya que me iba temprano al amanecer, recoger unas cosas de mis hermanos y mías del castillo y dejarlas en la camioneta para ir luego al bar del castillo. Estábamos tomando whisky a las rocas, y llevábamos varios tragos cuando Ben saco el tema…

-Edward, viste el reportaje donde sale Bella con Demetri, Heydi y otro chico. –pregunto y yo me tense en mi silla.  
-Que tipo? –pregunte apretando mi copa.  
-Es un tipo llamado Mitch. El reportaje dice que el no la dejaba casi ni respirar por la forma en que ella lo miraba se veía molesta. –me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.  
-Oh… quiere decir que no disfruto de su paseo con ellos. O por lo menos no con el. –dije algo feliz pues Ben no me diría nada sin consultarlo bien antes.  
-Aja. –fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse.  
-A donde vas es temprano aun. –dije riendo.  
-Temprano, si. Son las 4am, y yo tengo trabajo Edward además nos iremos temprano, te aconsejo que duermas. –me dijo marchándose del lugar.

Yo tome un par de copas mas, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas. No sabía que iba hacer con mi vida, lo único que se es que quiero salir con ella estar solos y conocernos mejor. Demostrarle que puedo ser diferente a como era y que puedo tomar responsabilidades. Y eso es lo primero que hare, tengo que tomar el control no puedo dejar que mi padre entregue la corona a otra familia después de tanto perteneciendo a los Cullen. Debemos mantener un legado y aunque me costara admitirlo ese siempre fue mi sueño dirigir Inglaterra seguir mis raíces. Sin pensar en nada mas me levante de mi silla y fui a mi habitación me recosté en la cama y me dormí enseguida aunque no por mucho había dejado las ventanas abiertas y los rayos del amanecer dieron en mis ojos, tenia algo que hacer antes de irme por lo tanto me levante y me dirigí al baño enseguida con la ropa que me pondría. Salí a los 10 minutos ya vestido y arreglado y me dirigí al gran comedor donde ya estaba mi padre con los periódicos y tomando su taza de café esperando el desayuno, en cuanto me oyó bajo su el periódico y me vio asombrado yo solo baje mi cabeza en señal de respeto y sonreí. Me senté a un lado de el…

-Buen dia, padre. –dije mientras llenaba una taza de café.  
-Buen dia Edward. No dormiste? –pregunto  
-Algo parecido. Necesito informarle una decisión que tome. –dije y el se removió en su silla pude ver como trabaja en seco y me miro haciendo una señal para que continuara.  
-Tomare el control de Inglaterra. Llevare la corona y seguiremos con el legado, solo le pido que usted siga por un tiempo mas necesito hacer unas cosas antes y por lo tanto usted debe hacer el anuncio correspondiente. Es una decisión que tome y no echare para atrás. Es hora de retomar las riendas de mi vida y el amor por mi país es mucho más grande que el de la diversión. Espero contar con su ayuda y que no sea muy tarde. –dije mirándolo fijamente desde que empecé y mi padre tenia levemente la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos hasta que al fin parpadeo.  
-Edward estas seguro de lo que dices? Esto no es un juego. –pregunto el muy serio jamás lo había visto de esta manera por lo que asumí que estaba en su papel de Rey.  
-Muy seguro padre. Acepto tomar el cargo tiene mi palabra de honor. –concluí y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Me haces muy feliz, pero mas que nada estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo. Sabia que lo harías solo necesitabas tiempo tu temple lo vi antes en tu abuelo mi padre. Serás un gran rey. Y por supuesto cuantas con todo mi apoyo. Ahora tengo que enviar los anuncios a la prensa, a la corte y en el baile de Inglaterra harás el anuncio. De acuerdo? –me dijo nuevamente serio.  
-De acuerdo padre. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que partir. –me levante y salí del gran comedor tropezando con mi madre llena de lagrimas, la abrace y di un beso y seguí mi camino encontré a Ben en la puerta y me miraba con orgullo.  
-Me alegra tu decisión. Por lo visto la joven Isabella te ha cambiado por completo. –me dijo Ben y yo me paralice por que la verdad era cierto mi cambio es desde su llegada, ha transformado mi vida en tan poco tiempo y para bien.  
-Si.- le conteste no podía decirle nada mas estaba ansioso por verla.  
-En media hora llegaremos al apartamento. Tranquilo. –me dijo y yo suspire.

Así mismo fue media hora mas tarde estábamos aparcando en el edificio que estaba agarrotado de periodistas y eran solo las 9am baje del coche enseguida y me dirigí a mi cuarto con impaciencia debo levantar a mis hermanos para ir al cuarto de Bella me tienen que ayudar a que salga conmigo, aunque nos hemos besado no creo que quiera salir conmigo o tal vez si? No se después de la estupidez que cometí frente a ella al besar a otra chica no estoy seguro de nada. Salí del elevador y fui casi corriendo a mi puerta y cuando abrí casi me desmayo ella esta aquí, tirada en el mueble acurrucada con piel de gallina tome una manta y la arrope con ella. Es la imagen mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida ella se movió inquieta frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos poco a poco y se sobresalto salió corriendo en dirección al baño y la seguí asustado cuando llegue estaba devolviendo estaba apunto de meter su pelo en la taza y lo agarre para que no lo mojara con ese fluido. Estuvo unos minutos vomitando y realmente me asuste de su condición era demasiado tuvo que beber bastante para estar así, por fin cuando se iba a dar la vuelta hable…

-Así se vomita. – dije con tono jocoso y ella se tenso.  
-Edward! –grito como loca pero ahora volviendo a vomitar en mi zapatos.  
-Genial. –dije moviéndome hacia atrás sacudiendo un poco mis zapatos, no porque me diera asco mi hermano lo había echo anteriormente.  
-Lo siento tanto. Perdóname. –dijo toda roja y yo tuve que reír se ve tan hermosa sonrojada, me metí en la ducha para lavar mis zapatos era como único se iría el fluido pero se me ocurrió algo.  
-No te preocupes. –dije riendo y la jale de un brazo metiéndola junto conmigo bajo la ducha pegándola a mi pecho se siente tan bien tenerla así, ella no se resistió y yo lo agradecí internamente tenia que decirle o explotaría.  
-No sabes mi desespero por llegar. Necesitaba tenerte cerca. –susurre a su oído. –No se que me hiciste pero lo mas seguro me embrujaste. –seguí hablándome y sentí que temblaba.  
-Lo lamento pero no practico la magia. –dijo riendo y yo subí su cara necesitaba sentirla pero me detuvo.  
-No te atrevas, acabo de vomitar todo el licor. –dijo seria y me reí soltando el aire acumulado sentí que no quería pero solo es por su olor.  
-Tengo tantas ganas de besarte, y abrazarte que no podía concentrarme en nada, tuve que volver antes. No quería admitirlo busque mil excusas pero todo me llevaba a ti de nuevo. Desde que llegaste todo mi mundo cambio, y para serte sincero tengo miedo. Nunca he sentido esto… es mas fuerte que yo. –le dije abrazándola fuertemente quería sentir que era real que no era un sueño y que la tenia en mis brazos.  
-Yo no se que decir. Estoy confundida. –dijo mirándome a los ojos y pude ver su alma por unos instantes su miedo y confusión estaban hay pero también cariño.  
-No tienes que decir nada. No te voy a presionar en nada. Saldrás conmigo hoy? -dije.  
-Si. Saldré contigo hoy. Pero déjame ir para ducharme. –dijo sonriendo haciendo mi corazón latir como loco.  
-Como quiera te ves hermosa. –dije besando su frente pues era la verdad.  
-Aja. Con este olor que me gasto. Nos vemos en un rato. –fue lo ultimo que dijo y la deje salir de la ducha toda su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y sentí que mi amigo tomaba vida propia.

Salí luego de darme un baño rápido y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, Salí a la sala donde estaba ya Alice mirando la puerta por donde imagino salió Bella y me puse nervioso. Me senté y prendí el televisor y ella tomo asiento a mi lado mirándome directamente.

-Escuché todo, y también los vi ayer. –dijo seria.  
-Oh… bueno. –no sabia que decir.  
-No te preocupes no diré nada a Emmett porque no te dejaría vivo. Solo te pido Edward no hagas sufrir a Bella, se que sabes lo que le paso y te digo ahora yo. Ella no soportaría otra humillación. Piénsalo bien antes de actuar, tu le gustas y mas de lo que ella piensa. Pero también veo que te gusta desde que llegamos, deja las mujeres de la calle y si te interesa lucha por ella. –me dijo mientras se paraba de mi lado.  
-Gracias Alice. –le dije serio.  
-No hay de que. Le gusta desayunar al aire libre y almorzar también seguido de un helado. -me informo riéndose yo asentí solamente.

Tome mi celular y envié un mensaje a Ben para que tuviese el coche listo hoy manejaría yo, no me importaba si alguien me veía seria libre. Pasaron 20 minutos largos hasta que ella llego a mi apartamento hermosa, llevaba un traje blanco mas arriba de las rodillas amarrado al cuello era pegado pero no tanto era perfecto para ella, tenia uno tacones negros cerrados con accesorios incluido una cartera negra también su pelo lo tenia en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos en diferentes lugares y el maquillaje sencillo. Parece un ángel.

-Hermosa. –dije y ella se sonrojo.  
-Gracias. Nos vamos tengo hambre. –dijo  
-Claro hoy desayunaremos al aire libre. Te gustaría? –pregunte haciendo uso de la información de Alice ella se iluminó y sonrió.  
-Si. Me encanta desayunar así. –dijo dando pequeños saltos.  
-Bien pues vamos. –le ofrecí mi brazo y lo tomo, sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo pero no moví mi brazo.

Cuando estábamos ya afuera mi auto esperaba hoy pedí el mercedes negro, le abrí su puerta y ella me sonrió, me apure a montarme yo y nos dirigimos a un restaurante que había ido algunas veces con Rosalie era al aire libre, hermoso y de seguro le encantaría, veía a Ben detrás de mi pero no preste atención pues toda la tenia mi hermosa y angelical Bella. Cuando llegamos aparque cerca de la entrada y me baje para abrirle, no vi ningún fotógrafo gracias a los cielos. Nos dirigimos dentro del local para pedir la mesa afuera y la mesera me comía con la mirada en otro momento me hubiese ido al baño con ella, pero desde ahora y para siempre yo solo tenia ojos para Bella, ella puso firme su brazos a mi alrededor y me dio risa ese gesto como si estuviese marcando su terreno pero lo mas asombroso fue cuando se puso de puntitas y me jalo para darme un beso en los labios. Yo le sonreí y acaricie su pelo, la camarera enfadada nos cambio con un chico que a mi parecer era gay muy sonriente y Bella también le sonreía el nos dirigió a la mesa de afuera le jale la silla a Bella para que se sentara y luego yo hice lo propio. Ella me dijo que pidiera por ella y que la sorprendiera pero que ella no era como las otras que no comían que si comía y mucho, por lo que pedí como pedíamos mi hermano y yo. Ella me sonreía y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Porque me besaste allí dentro. –pregunte y ella seguía aun sonriendo.  
-Muy simple, cuando me beso con alguien y salgo luego con esa persona dejo bien claro que por ese dia me pertenece y ninguna zorra barata empañara mi dia. Luego si quieres después que me dejes viras y le pides su numero pero no mientras yo este presente. – me dijo como si tal cosa, así que ella pensaba que yo estaba interesado en la camarera.  
-Ven aquí. –dije y ella se acerco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me pegue mas a ella y la bese con ternura ella me correspondió y se separa rápidamente, suspiro y miro a otro lado.

-Que pasa? Te ofendí? –pregunte nervioso.  
-No… es que no se que me pasa contigo. Quiero evitarte pero no puedo, es como un imán que junta a ti. Me da miedo, todo es tan rápido y repentino. –dijo con la vista en otro lado.  
-Lo se. Dímelo a mí, yo antes de conocerte era un bastardo por así decirlo. No me importaba nada ni nadie, solo mis propios gustos. Pero tu cambiaste todo en mi para bien. Hiciste crecer en mi un sentimiento que no sabia que existía, hiciste latir mi corazón que para serte sincero pensé estaba muerto. Cuando estoy contigo pierdo las fuerzas, solo quiero estar contigo hasta que tu me lo permitas. No puedo alejarte de mi mente, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón en el que haz metido sin más. –dije sincerándome por primera vez en mi vida.  
-Lo dices enserio? No soy otra conquista difícil tuya? –pregunto con sus ojos aguados.  
-Lo juro con mi honor. –dije tomando su mano y dando un suave beso.  
-Yo también siento muchas cosas por ti. Y la mayoría son igual a lo que dijiste tu. Contigo yo siento esperanza una que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Pero tengo miedo y no de enamorarme porque eso es ya inevitable, tengo miedo de mi pasado. –me dijo y de sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas acumuladas yo las seque y decidí hablarle.  
-Se de tu pasado. –dije  
-Que? –ahogo un grito ella.  
-No te preocupes yo no te juzgo ni jamás lo haría. Eso no te hace menos mujer al contrario te hace mas fuerte. Me siento orgulloso de ti porque pasaste por eso, y aun así saliste adelante. Aunque tengas esa sombra en tu vida, te juro que hare lo posible por sacarte ese dolor del pecho de curarte con mi cariño y mis besos, de abrazarte cada que pueda y decirte todo lo que por ti siento. –dije mirándola.  
-Tu… de verdad piensas eso? no me tomas como una mujer marcada? –pregunto  
-Jamás!. Tu eres el ser humano mas grandioso que conozco, eres toda una mujer la mujer que me enamoro, la mujer que quiero a mi lado si me lo permite. –dije dejando solo hablar a mi corazón.  
-Edward. –susurro.  
-Solo contéstame, lo intentamos? Luchamos juntos? –pregunte pidiendo por un si de su parte.  
-Si. Luchamos juntos. –dijo y se paro para sentarse en mi regazo me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso con necesidad y con todo el cariño que pudo expresar, el camarero llego y se aclaro la garganta Bella rio y se fue a su asiento no sin antes darme otro beso. Me sentía que iba a reventar de la felicidad, en el aire flotando por primera vez en mi vida quiero estar por siempre con alguien, por primera vez tengo miedo de perderla porque realmente la quiero.

-Se ve delicioso. –dijo sacándome de mi ensueño yo le sonreí y comenzó a comer.  
-Te quiero. –dije y ella se atraganto con el jugo.  
-Yo… también. –dijo y mi cara dolía de tan ancha mi sonrisa.

Comimos y se nos fue el tiempo entre historias de nuestra niñez y adolescencia, yo no le mentí en nada, solo que ella no sabia que era el príncipe al trono y eso me tenia nervioso. Hablamos de nuestros padres, de nuestros pasatiempos, deberes, gustos, encontramos que teníamos mucho en común en música, teoría, gustos, pasatiempos en fin en casi todo tenemos como mínimo algo en común. El tiempo pasó volando y pronto llego la hora del almuerzo por lo que pedimos allí mismo luego se comió su helado, parecía una niña cuando le dan un juguete nuevo. Cuando acabo su helado fue al baño y aproveche para enviar un mensaje a Ben necesitaba algo para esta noche sin demora, cuando ella llego estaba guardando mi celular, seguimos hablando y siempre cuando nuestras manos entrelazadas o dándonos besos entre charla. Cuando dieron las 4pm decidí irnos por lo que pague la cuenta y deje el coche allí para irnos a caminar por el parque más cercano. Agarrados de las manos caminamos por un largo rato cuando se acerco el crepúsculo fuimos a sentarnos en el parque bajo los faroles. Nos abrazamos en silencio por largo rato solo contemplando los rayos del sol ocultándose, ella se apoyo a mi pecho y yo la abrace fuertemente a mí. Cuando el sol se oculto completamente escuche un carraspeo desde atrás me gire y era Ben, pero Bella casi brinca.

-Es Ben tranquila. –dije y ella soltó el aire sonrió a Ben y el le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Hola Ben. –dijo ella amablemente.  
-Hola joven Isabella. –respondió el y ella le frunció el ceño el se asusto y ella se paro.  
-Ne me digas joven Isabella, para los amigos y conocidos soy Bella solo Bella. De acuerdo. –dio ella sonriéndole.  
-Ok. Hola Bella. –dijo el riendo, la verdad ella nunca actuaba como yo imaginaba y me eche a reír.  
-Algún chiste Edward? –pregunto ella.  
-Nada amor. Solo nunca dices o actúas como imagino. Me encantas. –dije y Ben se sorprendió pero me sonrió. –ahora me permites hablar con Ben un minuto. –pregunte y ella asintió.

Me pare y me aleje un poco de ella para ir donde Ben.

-Lo conseguiste? –pregunte nervioso.  
-Claro Edward. Aquí lo tienes. –me dijo dándome la cajita yo la guarde en mi bolsillo trasero.  
-Gracias amigo. Te llamo luego no tardaremos mucho. –dije y el se marcho.

Me dirigí de vuelta donde Bella y ella estaba mirando fijamente el cielo ya oscuro con algunas estrellas saliendo.

-Piensas en mi? –pregunte  
-Desde hace algún tiempo siempre estas presente en mis pensamientos. –dijo ella.  
-Ven. –dije tomándola de una mano para levantarla, ella me miro confundida y le sonreí.  
-Que pasa? –pregunto nerviosa.  
-Quiero preguntarte algo. –le conteste.  
-Dime lo que quieras. –dijo ella apretando mis manos.  
-Te dije todo lo que siento, y mientras más tiempo pasó contigo más crece ese sentimiento. Te quiero Bella, y eso nunca cambiara. Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos que tenia llenos de lagrimas.  
-Si… si Edward quiero ser tu novia. Te quiero mucho. –dijo y se pego a mi para besarme la agarre de la cintura y la alce para que quedara a mi altura y nos fundimos en un beso que expresaba todo lo que faltaba de las palabras, la baje poco a poco.  
-Quiero darte algo. No te asuste no es un anillo aun. –dije riendo por su expresión.

Saque la caja del bolsillo de atrás y la abrí frente a ella.

(BPOV)

Lo mire mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero y lo puso delante de mi, cuando lo abrió mi boca también lo hizo. Un collar en plata con una placa redonda, la tome en mis manos para verla de mas cerca y tenia un grabado en ingles . El lo quito de mis manos y lo puso alrededor de mi cuello…

-More than my own life. –dijo en mi oído.  
-Yo también. –dije mientras lo besaba y fue cuando sentí el reguero de flash de cámaras.

El me tomo de la mano y corrimos por toda la calle hasta llegar al coche no estaba tan lejos, pero no tan cerca. Corrimos como si de eso dependiese nuestra vida, los periodistas corrían rápido detrás gritando que posáramos y diciendo nombres raros. Pero no paramos hasta que estuvimos dentro del coche los flashes seguían sin parar y Edward salió deprisa de allí. Yo respiraba rápido y el igual aunque algo molesto.

-Estuvo cerca. –dije  
-Muy cerca. –me contesto para atrás tomando mi mano y depositando un casto beso. Yo sonreí pues me sentía más feliz y viva de lo que he estado en años. De momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y el soltó mi mano para contestar pues ya estábamos aparcando en el edificio.

-Hola- pregunto Edward…  
-silencio  
-A que hora? –hablo nuevamente.  
-silencio  
-Padre, allí estaré no te preocupes te di mi palabra y cumpliré con ella. –dijo Edward.  
-silencio  
-También te quiero padre, saludos a mama. –concluyo y corto la llamada.  
-Disculpa era mi padre. Tengo dos reuniones mañana domingo, son muy importantes no puedo faltar. Te importaría si voy, no pienses en lo que dije a mi padre. – me pregunto el.  
-Edward. Tu puedes ir por un dia no nos moriremos. Tienes deberes que cumplir y yo no quiero por novio un vago que no hace nada. Ve yo estaré aquí mañana iremos a al piscina. –dije mirándolo y el ahogo un gemido.  
-Gracias por comprenderme. –dijo riendo. –Vamos, tengo que hablar con tu hermano. –dijo y yo casi muero allí mismo.  
-Que? Tu eres loco? Te matara! –grite  
-No me ocultare con Jazzy y la duende. Te quiero Bella y no lo ocultare de nadie. –me dijo y me infle de orgullo por este hombre que hacia olvidarme de todo lo que había vivido con solo mirarme.  
-Ok. –dije moviéndome para darle un beso cuando tocaron la ventana… Emmett.  
-Isabella Marie Swan bajas del auto ahora mismo. –grito y eso me enojo hasta los huesos baje del auto y tire la puerta para enfrentarme a el lo mire y el retrocedió sorprendido.  
-Mira Emmett, te voy a decir algo y grábatelo bien. No soy una niña, bastante sufrí en el pasado, déjame ser feliz aunque sea una vez. Yo no me opuse con Rose porque rayos vienes hacerme una escena aquí. Acepto que seas mi hermano y te preocupes pero no te pases. Entiendes? –le dije dándole con mi dedo en el pecho.  
-Pero Bella… ok perdón. Como quiera tengo que hablar con Edward. –dijo besando mi frente mi hermano.  
-Y hablaremos Emmett, eso le decía a Bella y lo hare ahora frente a todos. –dijo Edward y yo lo mire perpleja.  
-Comienza pues. Porque me mentiste aquella noche?-pregunto mi hermano.  
-Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, estaba intentando descifrar mis sentimientos algo que nunca he sentido. Luche con todo porque no fuera amor pero no fue así, me di cuenta que no puedo estar sin ella. Cuando estoy lejos solo pienso en ella y no puedo evitarlo quiero a Bella y le pedí que fuera mi novia y gracias a los cielos ella acepto. Emmett se lo que paso con ella y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario al igual que tu lo harás con mi hermana. Lucharemos por nuestro amor y contra todos. –dijo Edward y corrí a besarlo.  
-Ah! somos hermacuñadas. –grito Rosalie quitándome de encima de Edward para abrazarme y luego Jasper.  
-Yo también tengo que decir algo. Dijo Jasper aclarándose la garganta.  
-Que? –dijimos todos y el trago en seco.  
-Alice y yo somos novios también. –dijo tomando a Alice por una mano que estaba blanca como un papel nunca la había visto así.  
-Eso lo imaginaba hace tiempo. –dijo Emmett como si fuera una noticia de deportes y ellos abrieron los ojos.  
-Como? –preguntaron ambos.  
-Sus miradas de visión del alma se notan. Seré algo despistado pero no tonto se cuando alguien se ama. Y estos dos lo ocultaron muy bien. –dijo lo ultimo señalándome a mi y a Edward y todos reímos.

Todos subimos a nuestro apartamento y habían encargado pizza todos comimos incluyendo a mi y Edward, pusieron una película llamada "LEGION" y yo me quede dormida en el regazo de Edward pronto, escuchaba risas y gritos ahogados pero no me levante para nada. Pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo y no sentí ni escuche nada…

Escuche a lo lejos mi celular sonando y no cualquier melodía era la de mi madre, puse todo mi esfuerzo para levantarme pero no lo logre el dia de la resaca mas el dia de ayer estaba echando factura a mi cuerpo. Seguí durmiendo hasta que escuche gritos afuera y me obligue a levantarme, fui me bañe, me cepille los dientes y me vestí con unos jeans a la rodilla blancos ajustados, una camisa sin mangas azul celeste, zapatillas blancas con unas pantallas pequeñas plateadas toque mi collar y sonreír. Edward se tuvo que haber ido ya. Me rice las pestañas y delinee los ojos y pinte con brillo color carne los labios. Acomode mi pelo suelto en la espalda y Salí para encontrarme con una lucha de almohadas. Ellos e voltearon cuando me vieron y sonrieron, Rose se acerco y me dio una nota para volver a tirarse entre ellos los cojines. Abrí la nota y decía:

-Amor siento tanto irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Volveré en cuanto acabe todo. Te mire durmiendo y no me atrevía a despertarte pero te robe un beso, espero no te moleste. Cuida de mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo.-  
-PD: Mas que a mi propia vida-

-Edward-

Cerré la nota y la guarde en mi cartera mire donde estaba los chicos e imagine que la piscina se había suspendido y Salí de cuarto quería ir a comer fuera al aire libre como ayer. Pensar en todo y sonreír al sol y al aire natural. Le pedí a Embry que me llevara a un lugar que conociera con esas descripciones y el lo hizo, cuando llegamos a un local grande con mesas fuera, le di las gracias y Salí de la camioneta. Me senté en una de las mesas fuera y un mesero se acerco donde mi rápido era alto blanco como la cal, rubio y muy delgado con aire salvaje.

-Bienvenida a l'amour (el amor). Mi nombre es Garrett hoy estaré sirviéndole, Desea ordenar ahora señorita? –pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-Hola. Por favor uno ravioles con zetas. Y vino la mejor cosecha que tenga. No importa cual. –dije y el asintió.  
-En unos minutos traigo su vino y la comida en otro rato. –dijo y se marcho.

Estaba relajada, todos paseaban por allí y miraban en mi dirección pero imagine que era el restaurante porque nadie me conocía a mí allí. El mesero llego con el vino el cual estaba riquísimo aun sin comer nada me calentó el estomago y lo agradecí. Poco después trajo mi comida y relleno mi copa. Comencé a comer estaba riquísimo todo, al poco rato mi teléfono volvió a sonar se me había olvidado por completo mi madre, lo tome del bolso y conteste sin mirar.

-Hola… -pregunte  
-Isabella… -grito mi madre y tuve que despegar mi celular.  
-Mama porque gritas? –pregunte  
-Porque? Acaso te parece poco que salgan con los herederos al trono y no me pase, nada. No me llaman y me entero por las noticias. –seguía gritando y tuve que reírme por lo absurdo de su pelea.  
-Mama, estas loca. Nosotros no estamos saliendo con los herederos de nada. De donde sacas eso, mira Emmett anda de novio con Rosalie una chica súper simpática y tierna, Alice con Jasper justo a su medida el único que la detiene y yo estoy con Edward es maravilloso mama. Nada que ver con lo que dices porque ellos tendrían que estar en un castillo y sin embargo viven en un apartamento, nada tiene sentido. Tranquila estamos bien. No hagas caso a las noticias. –dije  
-Bella. Veo que no les han dicho la verdad. Tienes un periódico cerca? –pregunto y yo mire a todos lados y encontré a Garrett a quien hice señas.  
-Un minuto voy a preguntar. Sabes que no me gusta leer periódicos a ninguno de nosotros. Pero lo hare por ti. – le dije y ella suspiro cuando Garrett se acerco le pedí un periódico y me lo trajo rápido.  
-Lo tienes? –pregunto impaciente mi madre, tome un trago del vino.  
-Si lo tengo dime que busco según tu. –pregunte.  
-mira la primera plana, no tienes que buscar nada mas. –le quite la goma al periódico y casi me muero del susto, Edward y yo cuando me ponía el collar y otra cuando nos besamos.  
-No… puede ser. Esta foto fue ayer, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que dices mama. –dije porque era verdad no decía nada de lo que ella me dijo.  
-Busca adentro y lee la nota. Luego me llamas, saca tus conclusiones y piensas antes de actuar. No sabes el motivo de nada. Te quiero hermosa. –me dijo y colgó mi madre.

Busque adentro la nota y decía en grande:

"El príncipe Edward en el dia de ayer fue anunciado como próximo ocupante de la corona pero también fue visto durante todo el dia con la joven millonaria Isabella Swan una americana que no es de sangre azul y se ve muy enamorado, estuvieron en el restaurante todo el dia y tarde muy acaramelados y luego salieron a dar un paseo por el parque donde al caer la noche llego el guarda espalda y amigo cercano del joven príncipe Ben a entregarle una caja que entrego luego a la joven luego de ponérsela en el cuello se dieron muestras de afectos hasta que nuestros lentes decidieron Salir de la noche para pedir una entrevista pero ellos corrieron y desaparecieron de la mirilla del lente. Enamorado el príncipe Edward? Juzguen ustedes."

No podía ser, esto no es cierto no puede estar pasando. Me levante de la mesa puse un billete de 100 en la mesa y Salí corriendo de allí Embry me esperaba con la puerta abierta "al apartamento, rápido" dije y eso hizo sin preguntar nada cuando llegamos me baje corriendo y me metí al elevador que estaba apunto de cerrarse. Cuando se abrió en mi piso corrí a mi apartamento pero no había nadie fui a de ellos y se escuchaban gritando mis lagrimas no paraban a esta hora, y abrí de un golpe todos me miraron incluso Edward estaba allí. El se paro pero lo detuve y los mire uno por uno.

-Emmett, Alice vengan aquí ahora. Y ustedes se quedan donde están. –grite y mis hermanos se pusieron a mi lado.

* * *

**BUENO MIS AMORES AQUI TIENEN EL 7mo CAP. DE DESTINADOS. COMO LES ESTUVO? BIEN, MAL, REGULAR, FATAL? JEJEJE! ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ES ALGO LARGUITO PERO PUES AQUI LO TIENEN. QUE PASARA CON LOS CHICOS, TOMARAN REPRSARIAS CON LOS CULLEN? QUE HARAN? DEJARAN TODO Y SE IRAN OTRA VEZ PARA SU CASA? QUE OPINAN DE ESTA TRAGEDIA? EDWARD PRONTO SERA REY EL GRAN BAILE SE ACERCA. UYUYUYUY ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO AHORA SE ACERCAN LAS PRUEBAS! PODRAN CON ELLAS? ENTERATE DE MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP. DEJA TU HUELLITA A ESTA NEOFITA LOCA ENAMORADA EN EL MANICOMIO DE JACKPER/IAN! JEJEEJ! BESOS VAMPIRICOS A TODAS! LAS KIERO ! =)**


End file.
